Harry Potter Last of the Ancients
by BabyBoy349
Summary: Harry Potter Travels the Multi Verse in order to aquire new tech and allies to deal with his ancestors enemies once and for all
1. Chapter 1

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

During the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry received a lead that a horcrux was being kept in a vault in Gringotts Bank. Deciding that he had no other choice, Harry decided to go to the goblin ran bank and see if the goblins would help him dispose of it. As he walked in, Harry spotted Griphook, the first goblin he had ever met, so he called to him.

"Griphook!!" Hearing his name, he spun around and noticed that it was a customer that he helped long ago. His face shows great surprise that a wizard of the boy who lived status would remember him when most if not all witches and wizards thought themselves above the goblins.

"Mr. Potter, what can I help you with today?" asked Griphook.

"I need to talk to the Goblin in charge because I need his help. Would you be able to help me out with that?"

Griphook's response is troubling for the teen. "The manager will only see heads of families and heads of businesses. Do you fit that description?"

With a frown Harry answers "No."

Griphook seen the look and started thinking if there was something he could do for him since this wizard never treated any goblin bad and seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Suddenly he got an idea. "Mr. Potter, there might be something we can do, please follow me."

Griphook led him thru the back corridors of the bank where the corridors were a virtual maze. While they were walking Harry asked, "Griphook, where is it that you are leading me?"

He answered, "Mr. Potter, I'm leading to your family accountant where all things regarding you and your family's business is handled. Here there is a test to see if there is anything can be done for you."

Nodding his accent, Harry continues to follow Griphook. After walking what seemed like an hour but was only twenty minutes, they reached a door that said:

**IronJaw**

**Potter Family Accountant**

Griphook knocked and entered. He returned several minutes later and motioned for Harry to enter. Griphook left, slightly bowing his head in Harry's direction. IronJaw motioned for the teen to take a seat "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering I going to be able to get in contact with you. As I understand it, Albus Dumbledore was your magical guardian, and since he has passed away, the subject of your legal status has been raised. So we have that to discuss as well to whatever you need to speak about as well."

"What do you mean my legal status? The only thing we need to discuss is concerning an object here in the bank that is key to defeating Voldemort." Harry said.

IronJaw's eyes grew wide and took a sudden large breath. "Well since Dumbledore has passed away and he was your magical guardian, it was up to the ministry to appoint a new one to you. If they fail to do that within three months, you are legally eligible to be emancipated. The law is ancient and hardly well known but since Griphook speaks so highly of you and your family is one of the banks largest account holders, we have no problem of sharing this with you. Would you like to complete this ritual and become your own person?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. How did the goblins know so much about him to be able to tell that his life was so full of manipulations, half truths, and mis-directions. It took all of five seconds after that thought to answer with a resounding "YES!!"

"Ok Mr. Potter, the ritual you are about to complete will make you an adult in both the magical and muggle worlds. It will also tell us what vaults you have. What you must do is simple; you must sign this emancipation declaration with this blood quill. Then you must put the parchment in this bowl," IronJaw pulls a intricate golden bowl from a drawer, "and you must cut yourself and cover the entire thing in blood. Once that happens, the blood will catch fire and be come one with the parchment so that it can't be used in any other rituals. On the back of the parchment all the vaults will be listed for both you father and mother's sides, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I do, even though I'm not to happy about the blood quill but I'll be alright. Let's do it." said Harry.

As Harry signs the declaration, IronJaw pulled out an ornate dagger with a wickedly sharp point on it; Harry put the parchment in the bowl and took the dagger from the goblin's hand. Harry looked at the dagger, took a deep breath and sliced his palm. He let the blood pool in his hand before held it over the bowl and began to cover the entire parchment.

Once the paper was covered in blood, the paper flashed white. The next thing that anyone saw was the paper caught up in white flames. When IronJaw saw the white flames, he fell out of his chair in surprise. Once the flames disappeared, the parchment was floating above the desk surrounded in brilliant white flames.

The only thing that could be heard was IronJaw muttering to himself, "But, but…How can…Too to soon…Why…" Harry just looked at him like he was crazy. IronJaw rushed from the room without a backwards glance to the Harry.

All of a few minutes, the office door burst open and in walked six of the meanest looking goblins Harry had ever seen.

Behind them came a goblin dressed in golden armor with jewels in intricate patterns. This goblins aura reeked of a power that demanded respect. IronJaw followed this goblin in, in complete subservience.

The goblin spoke in a deep raspy voice that demanded ones attention.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter; my name is Ragnok, manager and chief of the goblin nation. It has come to my attention that you need a favor; something of great importance was discovered during your emancipation ritual. Now what is this favor you need?"

"Thank you for speaking with me. I have discovered that there is an object in the bank that we need in order to kill Voldemort for good. There is a ritual that can split a person's soul and store it in an object. This is known as a…"

Ragnok interrupted him with an angry shout, "Are you saying that there is a Horcrux in these hollowed halls!!"

Harry continued on, "Yes sir. Within Bellatrix Lestrange's vault is the cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. We need to destroy the Horcrux so that we can be one step closer to killing Voldemort. We have no need for the cup so you can keep it we just want to destroy the soul."

Ragnok was visibly shaking with fury. If looks could kill everyone would be dead. Finally after reigning in his anger, Ragnok spoke through clenched teeth. "I don't even want to know how you came across this information but rest assured that this abomination will be dealt with before you leave the bank."

Ragnok looked at IronJaw and gave a small nod. Seeing the nod IronJaw left the office with a sinister look on his face. With IronJaw gone, Ragnok turned to Harry and said, "It is being destroyed as we speak, now about the ritual you have just underwent.

"Now Mr. Potter, we goblins knew that this day would come but thought that it would happen years down the road. But I am getting ahead of myself. Look at this parchment and tell me what you think of it." Ragnok made a gesture towards the floating object, which Harry turned to look at.

Harry took the parchment and was shocked at the tingle that resonated throughout his body. As he studied the parchment, he noticed that there was more than one name on the parchment and was shocked since he was only expecting one.

**From Father**

Potter #30

Gryffindor #5

Myrddin #2

**From Mother**

Evans #75

Le Fay #3

**From Other**

Slytherin #6

Black #35

Alterran #1

After reading this Harry promptly fainted. The next thing he realized, he was awakened by something that tasted worse than skelegrow. He heard someone clearing their throat and turned to see Ragnok smirking at him with an empty vial in his hand.

As Harry stood up, Ragnok started to speak. "My apologies Mr. Potter for startling you awake with the potion, but we need to keep you awake since we have a lot to discuss. The potion will allow that and has the side affecte of waking a person up due to the taste, now if you would please take a seat."

Harry took his seat and asked, "Can you please explain all this; I mean I can't possibly be in charge of all these vaults/families. I mean I'm just Harry, how can this happen? Why wasn't I told about this beforehand? Is this some kind of joke?"

Ragnok smiles and says, "Well like I said we knew the day would come that someone would be coming to claim the Myrddin and Le Fay Vaults at the same time and when that happened, the Alterran Vault would be theirs as well, we just didn't expect it so soon or that it would be you. That's why the parchment had flashed white. As for the others, you either the blood heir, as is the case of the Potter, Gryffindor, Myrddin, Evans, and Le Fay Family Vaults, or you are the heir thanks to a will, as is the case of the Black Family Vault thanks to Mr. Sirius Black's will. Now the Slytherin vault is yours due to the nature of what happened the night you lost your parents. Are you with me so far?"

Harry shook his head in confirmation so Ragnok continued on. "Now as to why no one told you is simple really, its something your magical guardian should have told you." Harry's head snapped up at this and was visibly angry. This is just another thing to add to the list that Dumbledore should have told him. After a few calming breaths he nodded for Ragnok to continue.

"As for your last question; no, this is not a joke and it is a matter of utmost importance. What I'm about to tell you will change your life forever and will also change the world as you and everyone else knows it. Since you are now legally an adult and can visit all the vaults in your possession. Would you like to go to one that will answer all of your questions as well as receive your birthright?"

Since he was brimming with curiosity, Harry responded was a quick and decisive shake of the head yes.

Ragnok led Harry out of the office and back thru the twisting and turning corridors that make up the bank. After several minutes of walking Harry saw what looks to be an entrance to the carts that led to the vaults. As they got closer, he saw that it is just a cavernous room with bare walls and dim lighting. In the center there appear to be a set of rings in the floor.

"This, Mr. Potter is how we get to the oldest vault Gringotts has. It was entrusted to us for safe keeping long-long ago and is actually how we got into the banking business. Who knew that it would be so profitable?"

"I don't get it sir; there is nothing in this room. Are we apparating or taking a portkey? I thought you couldn't do that here in Gringotts because of the wards?"

"We will be doing none of those things Mr. Potter. If you could, please step into the center of the rings and we will get to where we need to go."

With a little trepidation Harry step into the center of the rings with Ragnok right beside him. Before he could ask what happens next, Harry heard a woosh for the four rings that surround him from head to toe. Next thing Harry knew he is in a different room of gigantic proportions, if you can even call it a room.

"This can't be right…This place looks to be completely muggle." the room is filled with science fictional devices and machines and the biggest shock of all was on the far side of the gigantic room were some windows and thru the windows was the most magnificent city Harry has ever seen. It was in the shape of a snowflake with tall spires gleaming in the light that was somehow getting thru to shine on the city. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his life and something deep inside of him rumbled with happiness and only one word left his lips, "HOME."

"Now Mr. Potter, the next step you must do is to step up on this platform."

"Ragnok what does this do? And why is chilly in here?"

"You Mr. Potter are a full blooded altering but unfortunately the genes that make you that are dormant and they must be activated, that's what this machine does and is set up to do this automatically, at least that's what the instructions says should happen. Its chilly here because we are actually in Antarctica."

With his mouth hanging open all Harry can do is to nod his head and step up on the machine. Even though he doesn't know what genes are he figures he's come to far to quit now.

As soon as he stepped on it, the machine came to life and after several seconds an image appeared in front of him of what he guessed were his genes; pieces of the image that were a dark color changed and lit up. This happened to more and more of his 'genes', after several minutes of this there was another flash of a bright white light, but the light doesn't disappear for several minutes. When the light finally disappears Harry and Ragnok can only gasp.

Harry had changed. When he woke up that morning, he was a measly 5'6" and scrawny, now he stood at 5'11" with a build of an athlete.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

After Harry and Ragnok had gotten over the obvious changes in Harry's appearance, Harry stepped down from the machine as it turned itself off. Ragnok finally found his tongue and said, "That's half of what needs to be done. The only other thing we goblins were instructed to do was to tell you to activate this machine here" he pointed to a device that looked like the console to the 'gene machine'. "Only an Alterran can activate it, and since you have activated you Alterran Genes, only you can do this. This is where I leave you. If you need to return to the bank just step back on the rings and you will return. It was an honor to be the one to help you with this and if you ever need anything just tell a teller at the bank and you will be brought before me. Good day." With that Ragnok left, leaving Harry by himself.

Shaking him self, Harry moved to the device Ragnok pointed to and touched it. In front of him an image comes to life the same way his 'genes' did just moments ago. Except this is an image of a person. "Holy Merlin!!" Harry shouted, in front of him was Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever live..

"That is one of the names I've gone by in my many lives young heir, but the one I prefer is Janus. What is your name?" If it wasn't for the potion he had taken earlier Harry was sure he would have fainted. After his fish impression, Harry is finally able to speak. "My name, my name, my name is Harry Potter sir. Are you real?"

"Unfortunately I am just a hologram, a very smart hologram but a hologram none the less. I was created to explain to you how you came to be and your options for your future. Just remember that from this point on, no one but you has control of your life."

Nodding his head Harry said, "I don't think I could handle anyone else trying to dictate my life for me. What are these options you spoke of?"

"Before you know your options you must learn of the past. You see Harry, millions of years ago there was a race of beings known as Alterrans. This race is from a galaxy totally different from your own. Now this race split into two groups with two different ideologies. One group, the Ori wanted to gain power through faith while the others, the Alterrans wanted to learn of the very nature of the universe through science and technology. With these two different beliefs came a great and terrible war. Do you understand so far?"

Harry shook his head so Janus continues on. "With no end to this war in sight the Alterrans decided to leave their homeworld and their galaxy all together in search of a new home. Eventually, they came across Terra, or as you know it Earth. Here they built the greatest empire the Milky Way galaxy, earth's galaxy, had ever and would ever see. The Alterrans were so powerful that they could literally terraform planets and seed life throughout the galaxy. Eventually the Alterrans discovered that there were three other races worthy of being in an alliance with them they were the Nox, the Furlings, and the Asgard."

"Even with the Great Alliance, tragedy struck in the form of a plague, an unstoppable plague. No race was safe. In order to escape the plague the Asgard returned to their home galaxy called Ida, the Nox used their powers to hide themselves and their planet, the Furlings all but ceased to exist and we the Alterrans did two things. Since our race was millions of years old we evolved to a certain point and we had what some would call magic. Healing, telekinesis, telepathy to name a few of the powers, but it was believed by some that with the proper focus will power and brain capacity that we could ascend to a higher plane of existence as a being of pure energy.

"While some were learning to do this, others decided to leave this galaxy for others. We had twelve major cities on Terra; all different but yet all essentially the same. The city you can see through the window is one of those cities, its name is Camelot, the greatest manufacturing city we built."

All Harry could do was stare at Janus. How can this city be that magnificent and be that old. What type of magic was this?

"Now what you have to understand is that each of these great cities were also intergalactic space ships, ships capable of crossing galaxies. It was decided that each city would go to a different galaxy to try to start over, to rebuild our society. So, those who had not ascended yet and were not infected with plague choose a ship and left to try to find a new home. Now you're asking yourself how you are standing in this city right now, correct." Harry shook his head yes with his mouth still open in shock and awe from the tale that he is being told.

"Well I was born on the capital ship of our great empire, Atlantis. You might have heard of it. Harry shook his head dumbly. Janus continued, "Now Atlantis ended up in the Pegasus Galaxy and we chose a world and settled there. From there we terraformed worlds and started seeding life through the galaxy. For untold millennia we watched, studied, and grew. We ended up finding a cure for the plague that ravished our society and we perfected ascension.

"My personal field of study was time and dimensional travel. Over many years I perfected the technology. This is important because while we were in the Pegasus Galaxy we stumbled upon a race know as the Wraith. Even though our technology was vastly superior, they greatly out numbered us. Eventually every colony and research station was over run leaving only Atlantis. With no hope of holding the Wraith back, we had no choice but to submerge the city under the ocean surface and flee back to Terra.

"We soon discovered that a second evolution had started on earth and those that didn't want to ascend chose to give up all technology and live with the primitive humans. This is where our history ends and my personal story begins. It is also where you learn about how you ended up here with this great city in your possession."

Sometime during this fantastic story Harry didn't even realize it but he sat down Indian Style, elbows on his knees and mouth slightly open and hanging on Janus' every word. This story seemed to be taken from a muggle science fiction story.

"As I said earlier, my study of choice was time and dimensional travel. I perfected both and decided what would become of our society in the future so I loaded up a survey ship and took myself to the future and what I found made was not pleasant. The Ori, our greatest enemy was conquering galaxy after galaxy and was making those who they had defeated worship them through religion. The Ori discovered that the more sentient beings that worshipped them, the stronger they became. No one in the future was strong enough to put up any type of fight. Also the other eleven Alterran cities had been found, then lost again in time and myth; leaving no defense against the Ori.

"That's when I decided that something had to be done. I tried to tell the ruling council of what I found when I returned to my time but they all took a position of non-interference. Only one would listen, the person you know of as Morgan Le Fay. We decided to ascend to the higher planes and we planned; it took many, many centuries to come up with a plan that offered the highest percent of success.

"After we had our plan, we retook human form and went to a time shuttle that I had hidden away. We decided to go back to when the great exodus from Terra and left with the city ship Camelot. From there I built my dimensional drive and hooked it up with the cities main power. Once that was done, all we had to do was wait. Once everyone from Camelot ascended, Morgan and I took the ship and left that dimension for one that is similar but doesn't have the threats that plague ours, this one."

"What you have to understand about the universe is that is that there are an infinite number of dimensions with an infinite number of possibilities. For every choice we make, a new reality is created. Think about what would have happened if you were born a girl instead of boy. That reality is out there, part of this universe.

"So we took Camelot and came to this dimension. After arriving, we placed the city here to slumber, and began the plan. We set ourselves up in such a way that we knew that a child from my line would one day have a child with one from Morgana's line and that would produce a child that was a full blooded Alterran. You."

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing that you could be from a different dimension, a different earth, or that any part of your story is actually possible. Do you have any proof sir?"

Janus' hologram just smiles and said, "Of course!" he pointed to a device on a wall and said, "Just stand in front of the repository of knowledge and you will know all that I and your ancestors knew. Since your Alterran genes have been activated your mind can handle the stress of the information being transferred. You just might have a slight headache afterwards."

Harry eyed the device with caution. With a thought of what's the worst that can happen, Harry slowly walked over to the repository and looked into it. All of a sudden it reached out and grabbed his face. At first he struggled but the process was over quickly and the device released him. He walked away with only a mild headache and back to Janus' hologram.

Janus looked at Harry and smiled at him. "Congratulations you are now the smartest person in the galaxy. It caused a headache because instead of slowly assimilating the information, it did it all at once. Do you believe me now and the tale that I shared with you?"

With new found respect in his eyes and the thought of actually having a family and a legacy to be proud of Harry answered in perfect Lantean, "Yes grandfather, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Janus was all smiles when Harry answered him. "Now onto your options; the way Morgana and I figured, you have two of them. One is that you can stay here in this dimension and try to restart our lost civilization. You have all of our knowledge and you have the city of Camelot, it is yours to do with as you see fit. Unfortunately we know very little about this dimension except that there are no Ori and no Wraith. The second option is to eventually travel to our original dimension and to try to restart our civilization there. It won't be easy for you to return our dimension because you will be alone and will most definitely have to fight. What do you think?"

Harry thought over his response while he paced back and forth. Suddenly he had a thought. "Do you think the Ori developed along the same line as we did? What I really mean is will our technology be affective against them?" If Janus was real he would have been surprised by the question.

"Well I don't know for sure but I would guess they would have developed on a similar path."

As he continues to pace Harry asked, "Did you and Morgan go to any other dimensions, is that even possible?"

Janus thinking that he knew where this was going answered with a victorious smirk. "We inputted our search criteria into the dimensional drive and it brought us here but it is most certainly possible to go to totally random dimensions as well as ones that meet certain verifiable criteria. Are you thinking of going to other dimensions to acquire new and powerful technologies in order to use against our old enemies; because if you were that would not only probably work but would be a grand adventure in on itself."

"That is exactly what I was thinking; I mean there has to be different ideas and concepts that just work on different principles that we have never thought of doing. Maybe not as powerful but different enough to work; plus I will probably find something in my travels to help me destroy Voldemort when I return. I can't forgive what he has done to me and my parents!"

"Very well my boy, when is this adventure going to start?" Janus asked. Harry thought for a minute before answering. "Well since I have time travel capabilities I think I'll go check out the city, make sure everything is in working order and then leave. One day I will return to this dimension and this time and do what I must to get rid of Voldemort. Can you give me a tour of the city Grandfather?"

"I thought you would never ask! Follow me!" The follow me part was redundant since Janus just disappeared and Harry disappeared in a flash of white light only to reappear in what Harry recognized as the control center of the city. As he looked around, Harry got his very first look at the stargate; one of his ancestors greatest creations. Surprisingly he knew exactly how it worked, how to fix it, and most shockingly how to build one.

Suddenly Janus appears right beside him. "Beautiful isn't it. So much of our technology is based off this one device; the time and dimensional drive to name only a few. Ok, as you know this is the control center. So you would could you key the systems to yourself so that you and only you can control the city. This is just an added security measure, better safe than sorry."

With Harry stood in front of the stargate and put his hand at waist level and in front of him. A hand scanning device rose up out of the floor and came to rest right under Harry's hand. After several seconds everything in the control center began to light up and a low rumbling could be heard.

"Now that that is done let me show you the main areas and you can be on your way." Janus led Harry to the internal transporter system, much like an elevator that could go anywhere. A map of the city was on a screen on the back wall. Janus told him to hit the one near the Power Control Room. A flash of white later they exit the transporter and enter the hall and from there into the Power Control Room. When they entered, Harry can see the soft glow of three Zero Point Modules in the center console. Most shockingly though is what he saw on the far wall. Even he, with no experience but vast technical know how knew that this is a rare sight.

On the far wall were huge shelves holding thirty ZPMs, some were glowing some were not; beside the shelves stood a pedestal with a receptacle that fit one ZPM. Janus saw what he was looking at and commented. "That is a ZPM charger. Once you make the actual case of a ZPM, you insert it into the receptacle and it charges it. It takes approximately one month per ZPM. Unfortunately once the ZPM is depleted, it cannot be recharged, but maybe you can come up with something in your free time. Let us continue."

The next thing on the tour was the medical lab. After that it was the living quarters, then the best and last stop: the construction bays. Janus wasn't kidding when he said that this was the greatest manufacturing city ever built. It had several molecular reconstructers; devices that turn energy to matter using either a stored pattern or a design made manually using an interface device similar to the repository of knowledge.

The construction area also included five, full size, fully automated, slips for ship construction. "Grandfather, do we have any base materials for ship construction or replacement parts?"

Janus answered, "All the warehouses are full with naquada, trinium, and neutronium. Pretty much everything else can be constructed from the molecular reconstructers, which I call replicators. It sounds better."

With that the tour was over. Janus told Harry that there was a copy of his hologram stored in the city's database if he ever needed to chat. All of the hologram programs were fully interactive and very knowledgeable. With that Janus disappeared into the Ethos.

Harry set out to get himself and his city ready to leave. The first thing he did was to go to a construction slip and accessed the console there. From here he had access to every ship schematic the Alterrans had to offer. What he needed was a strong ship but could be flown and maintained by only one person. Camelot was too large to take all over a planet, but was perfect as a base of operations.

He found the perfect ship for himself. The Alterrans called it the Vega Class Attack/Scout ship. Measuring 100 meters long, this ZPM powered single person craft was sleek, invisible, and deadly. Its hull was jet black and seemed to be made out of one piece of metal. Its hull was made out of a trinium-neutronium-naquada-mix developed to absorb direct energy blasts. Shaped like a long narrow triangle. The Vega class was outfitted with 500 drone weapons and three high energy plasma cannons. High capacity shields and high powered hyperdrive engines were also installed. The shields could act as a cloak and highly advanced ECM as well. All in all it was perfect for missions that he just couldn't take his city with him.

According to the console, this ship, that he named the Marauder, could be completed in two weeks. Deciding that the time frame was acceptable, he ordered the construction slip to begin construction. After Harry ordered the construction to start, Harry heard lots of taps on the ground; turning around, Harry saw what looked like hundreds of metal spiders, beginning to construct the Marauder.

After creating him some standard Alterran clothing, Harry returned to the Power Control Room where he placed a new ZPM into the charging slot. Once it started to charge, Harry made his way back to the control room. Here he made sure that the city was operating as it should and made sure he had everything he needed to start his adventure.

Deciding that he did, Harry made his way to the Chair Room. From his download he knew that while Camelot was designed to be run by many, it could actually be operated by just one from this chair right here.

Taking a seat and operating to controls with his mind, Harry felt his awareness spreading far around him. He had access to every system, every control, and could see everything that the sensors could see. Harry noticed that the ceiling was just frozen ice covering the section of the cavern he Camelot resided in. He brought the great city shields to full strength. Once the shield was up, shot a volley of drones to destroy the ceiling and also to destroy the room that Harry and Ragnok arrived in as well as the technology that allowed them to enter the cavern in the first place.

With a blinding flash both were destroyed. Once Harry saw that his path was clear, he fired up the thrusters, brought the inertial dampeners online, and began a slow, jerky accent into the air. As he fed more power to the thrusters, the accent smoothed out and before he knew it, Harry was in space for the first time in his life.

Harry decides that he better leave the area just in case someone on the surface or a satellite has spotted him. He figures that ten light years should be sufficient. After making his way out of the system, Harry inspects the dimensional drive, which he nicknamed the 'D-Drive', with his mind and found out that it was a very complicated piece of technology, but it was very easy to use. For his first jump, he decided to choose a random dimension but during a time period that, according to his computers, has a lot of space activity. This way, he figured that he had a better chance of finding useful technology.

With a final thought of "Bon Voyage" Harry brought the D-Drive online and was gone in a flash of blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Susan Ivonova was standing at her normal post in C&C enjoying a quiet day for once. Well as quiet as can be expected after the murder of President Santiago by Vice President Clark. It was widely known but was proven true by Clark's actions and his new xenophobic and totalitarian shift in government policy. President Clark used a military incident to declare martial law an Earth and all of her colonies. This had triggered a war of independence on Mars that had been brewing for decades.

In response, President Clark ordered the bombing of the domed cities on Mars to try to bring them back under his control. All that it did was cause other outlying colonies to declare their independence as well, including Babylon Five. That was yesterday. Now they had to be prepared for when Clark would send ships to try and retake Babylon 5, they all know he would, they just don't know when.

She was about to tell a Drazi cargo ship that they have clearance to dock when all of a sudden, in a flash of blue light, the most incredible thing she has ever seen appeared.

"Mr. Corwin, tell me I'm not seeing things! Tell me a HUGE city just appeared in front of us out of nowhere!" He responds by just shaking his head yes with his mouth hanging open. Snapping out of it she starts barking orders to her shocked staff. "Hail that ship err…cit…Close the blast doors! Launch zeta flight and have them target it. Activate defense grid and will someone PLEASE get the commander up here! Let's move people. Sensors, what type of readings are you getting from that thing?"

"Ma'am the only thing that we can read is that it is there, it's huge, and its power readings are off the charts!! We also ca…"

The sensor operator was cut of as all of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off and all the consoles started to flash on and off.

"What the hell is happening people!?!? Are they attacking us?" Just then Captain Sheridan stumbled out of the lift due to the station's systems fluctuating.

The sensor operator decided to make his report. "Sirs, the ship is heavily scanning us. Their scanners are of a type that I have never seen or heard of. It's causing signal interruptions on everything except the heavily shielded systems. Most of them will be ok but some systems will need to be replaced."

A technician from the other side of C&C shots out his report. "Sir, all targeting scanners are offline!"

The first words to be heard were from Sheridan, "Great, just what we needed."

A Few Minutes Earlier – Onboard Camelot

Harry felt a slight shudder as Camelot reappeared into normal space. From his seat in the control chair, he could see that he reappeared right in front of a huge, spinning space station. "Must not have artificial gravity…" he said to himself. Using his mental connection to the city and her systems, Harry began to scan the station.

After a minute of detailed scanning Harry stopped it. His scans told him several interesting things. The most shocking was the lack of any type of shielding technology. He second was that there are several dozen different species on board, and the third was that their limited weapons would be so ineffectual against him that he wouldn't even need shields if they were to fight, not that he wouldn't use them.

Another interesting discovery was the lack of any subspace communications of any type. It just wasn't like they weren't using them it was like subspace technology just didn't exist in this dimension. All of a sudden he noticed twelve small craft approaching Camelot. His sensors designate them as small single pilot fighters. Harry also picked up on the directed tachyon emissions that are being directed at him from the space station. These emissions seem to have a digital modulation to them and the city recognizes it as a type of communication frequency. With just a mental command, one of the backup subspace antenna's was configured to send and receive using tachyons.

"…is B…on 5 to u…ied vessel, d…ou read. Your scans ar…ferring with our system……ease stop…"

Harry frowned at this garbled message. He mentally kicks himself for not realizing earlier. Due to the nature of subspace technology, components not properly shielded from them will cease to function properly. Harry immediately stopped all his scans of the station except for the passive ones. He wasn't worried about a sneak attack since his shields were up. Harry opened a communications channel, audio only to the space station.

"This is Harry Potter on the City ship Camelot, I would like to apologize for the disruption of your systems, it was not intentional, please respond."

After a few moments a man's voice could be heard responding. "This is Captain John Sheridan, Harry is a human name, are you from earth?" Surprise could be heard in his voice.

"You could say that I am from Earth just not yours. I come from a different dimension in search of new technology and allies. As you can tell my technology is radically different from your own and that should lend credence to my claims. Did my scans damage your systems in any way? If so I would like to offer my assistance in repairing them and I would like to come over so we can talk face to face."

"Your scans did damage some of our systems; most noteworthy is our targeting scanners so we are left defenseless except for our fighters, we call them Star Furies. You are more than welcome to come on board; we just ask that you move your ship to orbit over the planet closest to us. Over."

"I will move my ship to the planet as requested and will also offer to put you under my protection till repairs can be completed to your scanners. Will one hour be acceptable to you?"

"Tentatively, your offer for protection is acceptable. We will be awaiting your arrival in one hour, Babylon 5 out."

"Camelot Out."

Harry closed the channel and thought of the conversation that just transpired. _'So the station's name is Babylon 5 and the commander is human. They are left defenseless so I'll just have to protect them for the time being. If everyone's technology is along the same line as there's that shouldn't be a problem. Ok first things first, lets get into orbit of the planet.'_

OUTSIDE B5

All civilian traffic had stopped and marveled at the City Ship as it had suddenly appeared without any warning. Everyone was shocked at the beauty, size, and implications of such a feat of ship construction. It spoke of technology way beyond anything any of them have ever seen. All the ships representing different governments sent a message back to their respective worlds with the results of the scans that they were able to achieve, which wasn't much. Within hours, every government would know of the magnificent city ship with its tall spires and domed sections in the shape of a snowflake with the golden colored shield protecting it.

All of a sudden, to the shock of everyone watching the massive City Ship accelerated faster than any fighter anyone had ever seen and went into orbit around the Epsilon 3. Once in orbit, the ship slowed down and looked to be barely moving above the dark planet. Everyone is awed by the agility of such a massive construct.

Though there were many questions regarding the appearance of this new ship, one thing was certain: A new power had arrived and no one knew what to expect from the people that could build something of that magnitude.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N The replicators are like those from star trek but better. The constructers are like the replicators from Stargate

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Harry, for his part was ignorant of the shock and awe that he just created. He was in the process of getting ready for his visit to Babylon 5. Because of the control chair, Harry had come aware of how much the city responded to his mental commands. Deciding that this was a huge advantage, he decided that he needed to figure out how to remain in mental contact with Camelot even when he was not on board. His reasoning was that he could never tell when he might need to be beamed out or need to defend those around him while he isn't in the city.

Harry decided to go to the replicators in the construction bay to see what was readily available to aid him in plans for his mental control of the city. As he stepped out of the transport room and into the construction facility, he wondered what else he could replicate for his person that would be of use when he was off the ship.

Stepping in front of a replicator terminal, Harry reached out with his mind to interface with it. This was the first time he's tried this without the control chair and was shocked at how easily it was. After a quick search, Harry found the designs for a neural booster that would allow him to mentally link with the city from up to ten light years away, providing he had the power for the enhancer. It ran off of a small version of a ZPM that would last twenty years of constant use which meant that Harry would be fine since while he was in Camelot he didn't require the booster.

The best part was that the neural booster could be easily disguised as anything a person normally wore. Deciding on a necklace design for his neural enhancer, Harry continued to browse thru the designs in the database. He soon found and ordered a personal shield, a personal cloaking device, and some formal first contact attire. The clothes were loose flowing white robes with blue accents. They are similar to wizarding robes but of better quality and more formal.

As he put on his robes, he was shocked to find a holster for his wand in the robes, even though he did not order the robes with one. This led Harry to believe that the Alterrans used wands like he did. Finished getting ready, Harry saw that he still had twenty minutes before he was expected so he decided to get some food.

After grabbing some food, Harry decided it was time to go. From his earlier scans of Babylon 5, Harry knew that Captain Sheridan would most likely be expecting him outside of the docking bays on Babylon 5. After one last check of Camelot and his personal gear, Harry mentally instructed Camelot to transport him to where he thought Captain Sheridan was in a flash of white light.

BABYLON 5

Captain Sheridan was standing outside the main hanger bay doors with the usual honor guard. According to C&C, there has been no shuttle activity from Camelot. Which meant one thing, Mr. Potter would be late. He hated lateness. Thinking of the City Ship, he still couldn't believe that something like that was possible. Something so beautiful that was capable of moving faster than anything he has ever seen was just awe inspiring. Babylon 5's scanners still couldn't get a scan of the thing after an hour's worth of attempts so they only knew what they were told by Mr. Potter and what they could see.

Still thinking about the situation at hand, Sheridan and the rest of the honor guard was thrown for a surprise as when they witnessed something spectacular: Mr. Harry Potter arrived right on time in a brilliant flash of white light. He was dressed in white robes with some blue mixed in. His robes looked to be very formal, made out of some of the finest materials Sheridan had ever seen. Getting his bearings back, Captain Sheridan stepped forward to make the introductions.

"Welcome to Babylon 5 Mr. Potter. I am Captain John Sheridan, Commander of B5, to my left is Susan Ivanova my Second in Command, and to my right is Michael Garibaldi, Chief of Security."

As Sheridan was making the introductions, Garibaldi was busy studying Harry. To his trained eye it appeared that Harry couldn't have been older than eighteen or nineteen. _How was it possible that this kid was representing the people capable of building a city that can travel through the stars and have some type of transportation technology!_ Garibaldi thought

Susan on the other hand was fascinated with Harry. Something coming from Harry was tickling her senses. It felt like Harry was a walking power source, he seemed to radiate energy. She figured that it must be her very latent telepathic ability that was making her feel this and decided to look into it later.

Harry was studying them as well. All three officers seemed to be well composed and straight forward people. Harry got a sense that they were all well intentioned but would protect themselves and others under their care with everything that they had. He has no idea where this information came from, and decided to think about how he was able to do it another time.

"Thank you for allowing me on board" started Harry. "Once again I apologize for the damage I caused when I scanned your station."

Sheridan responded, "You already apologized and offered to assist us until the damage was fixed, so for now let's consider the matter dropped. Now then shall we go to a more private place to talk?"

"That was more than acceptable Captain Sheridan."

With that they left for the main conference rooms in Green Sector. On their way, Harry saw many different species in the hallways. Some were green, others were blue, and many could almost pass off as human. Making to the conference room, Harry saw several representatives of different races already there waiting for Harry. From Harry knew from Camelot's brief interface with the Babylon 5, before learning of the unintentional side effects it caused, that Babylon 5 was a diplomatic station. By the layout of the room, Harry assumed that this was a diplomatic meeting room and these aliens were Ambassadors from different species. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as Captain Sheridan made the introductions.

"Mr. Potter, let me introduce Ambassador Delenn from the Minbari Federation, Ambassador Mollari from the Centauri Republic, Ambassador G'Kar from the Narn Regime, and Ambassador Kosh from the Vorlon Empire. Everyone, this is Mr. Harry Potter from the City Ship Camelot."

Everyone was eyeing Harry and he started to look a little nervous. Surprisingly it was Ambassador Kosh that spoke first. "You don't belong here. But yet you are old, very old. Explain."

Harry looked around and noticed that he had everyone's attention so he decided to tell them some of his story but not all. "You are right about being old; my people have been traveling in space for millions of years. As for me not belonging here, who decides this? I have a device that allows me to cross dimensions. So I used it and here I am. If I don't belong here, tell me why; and if there was a good reason, I shall leave as soon as I am able to complete my promise to assist Babylon 5."

Kosh's eyepiece narrowed in response to Harry's statement. If what this man was saying than his race was around the same age as his own. He already guessed that his race was old because of the beautiful ship he arrived in could only have come from an ordered society. Even after linking his mind with his own ship, he couldn't scan the city and that was unheard of.

Kosh responded, "The circle must not be broken. The young, they are not ready. You will bring chaos." Everyone but Harry was looking at Kosh as though he grew a new head. They have never heard a Vorlon speak so much or this clearly. Harry understood what Kosh was trying to say and answered in his own riddled fashion, "If the wind can't change the mountain, the mountain will never change." Kosh continued to scrutinize Harry and suddenly turned and left, not bothering to look at anyone.

Harry, seeing that no one else looked to be capable of talking started, "Is it just him, or do are all Vorlons speak in riddles?" He said with a small smile on his lips and continued on while sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "So Captain Sheridan, what was the damage done to your station and what do you need to fix it?"

"The only damage done was the station's targeting scanners and the control module for them; here are the technical specs for it." He slid a data pad over to Harry. Harry looked at it and mentally contacted Camelot. He asked the computer if it can link with the pad, and then make the scanner and the control module from the data on the pad along with some simple upgrades in the targeting software that would make it more reliable much more efficient in terms of energy usage and the time it took to lock onto a target.

Once the scanners and control module were complete, Harry wanted them beamed over to his location. One thing Camelot didn't do was provide small talk, or really talk about anything really except for direct answers to Harry's commands and queries. After a few moments where everyone in the room thought Harry was reading the pad, a bright white flash filled the room along with the brand new targeting scanner and control module.

"As promised, a new targeting scanner and control module; I also included some upgrades to this system Captain, as a way to say sorry for my error. The new targeting systems are more reliable than your old one, are shielded from any future issues like the one that took out the existing unit, and is more efficient in power usage and the time it take to lock onto and identify a target. I am sure you and Commander Ivanova will be pleased."

The Ambassadors and station officers were gobsmacked at the casual display of technology and power. Ambassador Mollari was astounded at what he just saw and decided to speak next.

"You are unlike any Earther that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Is there anyway my people might be able to buy or acquire this technology or any other that you are wiling to share?"

Of course G'Kar had something to say to that. "If you can sell it to them then we demand access to this technology as well!" G'Kar immediately realized the implications of what would happen if just the Centauri got there hand's on technology that powerful. It would be the death of not just the Narn, but many of the League of Non Aligned Worlds and possibly even the Minbari and the Earthers. Even though G'Kar was reasonably sure that Mollari would not do anything THAT stupid, he did not trust the new Centauri Emperor or his "advisors" not too instead.

"I'm afraid, gentlemen, that is not possible. I'm here to acquire technology, not give. You just heard for yourselves not even ten minutes ago that I told the Vorlons that I wouldn't trade technology to those that are not yet ready for it. Not that I'm saying you're not, but we just met."

Delenn looked at Harry then asked the most logical question. "Since you so gracefully showed us that you have such stunning technology, why are you here? What was it that you want or hope to gain?"

"Well to be truthful I am searching for technology that will help me to fight my enemy and the enemies of my forefathers. My greatest enemy developed along the same path we did and has had millions of years to grow and learn, I'm simply looking for weapons and technology that they have never seen or thought of through trade or to outright buy; any suggestions Ambassador?"

"Well the Vorlons are the most advanced technologically, and I'm sure that any race here would be willing to trade with you if the terms are right. Speaking for the Minbari, we would be interested. We can speak more on that later after we get to know one another."

Captain Sheridan spoke next. "I'm in agreement with Delenn, once we know more about each other, Babylon 5 would probably agree to talk about what we have to offer. Unfortunately I no longer speak for the Earth Alliance, but if this works, B5 will be at your disposal.

Ambassador Mollari and Ambassador G'Kar also made their interests known. They didn't want to be left out of a deal that could be very prosperous for them. After a few more minutes of talking and getting things ready so Harry can visit Babylon 5 normally, it was decided that the Ambassadors and the Babylon 5 Command Staff would be able to come aboard Camelot in ten days time for a tour and to commence negotiations for possible technologies to trade. With that Harry stood up, bowed his head and disappeared in a flash of light.

The scheduled visit of the Babylon 5 delegation was fast approaching. The Marauder was about to be completed and Harry couldn't wait to fly again. Even though he got to visit the station and experience some of the things that Babylon 5 had to offer, he was excited to explore. He got to do some, but not a whole lot in the time he was in this Dimension. That was due to him spending most of his time learning about this dimension and about himself. He learned of their technology, the way that they traveled faster than light, politics, and most importantly he learned of some of his abilities.

Flashback

_Harry stood at the sensor station going over the scans from the long range sensors and the scans from surrounding space. What he was seeing was astounding. In this dimension everyone thought they were traveling in hyperspace by using these __"__Jump Gates__"__ and __"__Jump Engines__"__, but they were wrong, very wrong. They actually traveled in a very deep layer of subspace. While it was still quicker than traveling in normal space, Camelot__'__s hyperdrive was still much faster. _

_While doing subspace scans on all frequencies in a 10 light year circumference from his current location, he discovered a series of random anomalies at random intervals. These anomalies all had the same general characteristics. Boosting the power to the sensors and only scanning on the highest frequency of subspace, Harry was able to discover what he had picked up as random anomalies: Ships. This must be this dimension__'__s mode of FTL transportation. Interesting. Well at least now I have a way of accurately tracking vessels._

_Even though this form of FTL travel was much slower than his version hyperspace travel, there were still great advantages to it. Unless someone had subspace scanners as powerful as Camelot__'__s, a ship traveling in subspace would be undetectable until they returned to normal space. That could be a huge advantage to Harry when he finally encountered the Ori. Harry decided to go to Babylon 5 and see about buying the specs for a jump engine._

_Throwing on the Alterran casual day uniform, Harry made sure to take all the things he replicated for his last trip over minus the clothes of course. Unlike last time, Harry piloted what Camelot called a gate ship, even though many of the younger Alterrans called the ships puddle jumpers, over to Babylon 5. He followed the docking procedure and was soon walking out of the docking bay to the security check. Waiting there was Mr. Garibaldi and as Harry approached Garibaldi walked over and shook his hand._

"_Welcome back Mr. Potter. I__'__m here to give you this ID card that will allow you to enter B5 at any time. Here was a map of the station in case you need to find your way.__"__ After giving Harry the items, Garibaldi spoke in a quieter voice so that only Harry could hear. __"__The last thing I__'__m going to give you today is some advice: the station has many opportunities for just about anything that you would want, just try to stay clear of down below. Lots of shady characters down there__"_

_During the conversation, Harry was patiently waiting, casually looking around at all the different beings walking around while listening to what Garibaldi had to say. Harry understood that even though Sheridan was the Commander of Babylon 5, Mr. Garibaldi knew more about the station and the people than anyone else on board and that his counsel, while somewhat unnecessary, was given with the best intentions. In Harry__'__s book, that made the man invaluable and an ally. _

"_Thanks for the advice and I will take it to heart. I__'__m actually looking to acquire jump engine specs so I can experiment and learn about how you travel in this dimension. It is like nothing I have seen before. Normally all we use subspace for is communication. Do you have any idea where I could find someone willing to trade for specs on one?__"_

_Thinking for a moment Garibaldi responded, __"__Well you could probably go to any Ambassador and trade or buy their version of a jump engine. There are also a were business people on board that will probably be interested if the price was right. In my opinion though, you should probably see the Narns. They are honorable and will probably accept several different types of payments.__"_

"_Thank you Mr. Garibaldi, you have been most helpful.__"__ With that Harry continued on through the security check and made his way to what was called the Zocalo. This part of the station was bustling with activity. Bars, casinos, restaurants, and traders were everywhere. Spotting a Narn, Harry walked over to ask him a question._

"_Excuse me, my name is Harry Potter and I was wondering if you knew where I might be able to find Ambassador G__'__Kar? I__'__d like to know if he would be willing to sell or trade with me on the behalf of his people.__"_

_This most certainly gained the Narns attention. __"__I shall see if I can locate him and inform him of your desire to trade. Where will you be so that he or I can find you?__"_

_Harry looked around and spotted a restaurant with seating outside of it, __"__Ill be having lunch right over there.__"__ He pointed at the restaurant to show the young Narn which one. With a customary bow of his head and fist on chest the Narn disappeared._

_Harry headed over to the restaurant, found a table for two and sat down. After ordering a drink, which he had no idea what it was only that it tastes good, he started to look at a menu. After ordering what he thought was a steak of some kind, he only had to wait a few more minutes until he saw G__'__Kar headed straight for him. _

_Harry stood and shook the Ambassador__'__s hand. Seeing the surprised look on the Narn, Harry quickly figured out that Narns are not to the human greetings like hand shakes. Gesturing for him to have a seat, Harry sat back down and decided to dive right in. __"__Ambassador G__'__Kar, thank you for seeing me. I assure you that it will be well worth your time.__"_

_As G__'__Kar sat down he said, __"__I__'__m sure it will be. What can I help you with?__"_

"_To put it simply I want all the information you have on your hyperspace technology and that includes the specs to build your best jump engine. Mr. Garibaldi recommended that I speak to your people so here I am.__"_

"_Interesting, I wonder why he recommended my people__…__I will talk to him later about that. But that is for another time, I would more than glad to sell you or trade for all we know on hyperspace. What do you have to offer; perhaps some of your amazing technology?__"_

_Harry shook his head while responding, __"__No, I can__'__t offer that. I__'__m sure there is something else I can do. I have great manufacturing capabilities, or I can come up with whatever you use for currency.__"_

_G__'__Kar thought a moment while the waiter served Harry his food. __"__Well we use credits but we need other things more than money. My people are a war torn society and was still is recovering from liberating ourselves from the Centauri.__"_

"_Well how about resources, is there anything that you are lacking that you need right away?__"_

"_Well the most valuable ore was Q40 but it was very rare. Food and clean drinking water would be helpful as well.__"_

_Getting the ore for the Narns wouldn__'__t be a problem, all he would have to do was find a large enough deposit and have the constructors mine it for him. Making up his mind Harry made his proposal. __"__How about in exchange for the hyperspace tech and one thousand credits I will give you five tons of Q40, five tons of water, and five tons of fresh fruit and vegetables. I need the credits to pay for this lovely meal.__"__ G__'__Kar threw his head back and gave a deep laugh; leave it to a human to order food from one of the best restaurants without the means to pay for it. _

"_Mr. Potter you have a deal! Give me half an hour and I__'__ll have your credits. You will receive the information on hyperspace upon delivery of the ore; how long till you can uphold your end of the deal?__"_

"_I can have the food and water in three days. I will go find the ore as soon as I return and contact you with how long it will take.__"_

"_That was acceptable Mr. Potter.__"_

End Flashback

That was five days ago. The food and water was quickly replicated and delivered. Harry also sent out probes in search of any sizable deposits of the rare ore Q40. The probes had a small hyperspace engines and were also equipped with a shield, cloaking device, and thrusters for re-entry into a planet's atmosphere. Harry made one modification though. He added a compartment that housed a single constructor. Two days ago Harry received a message that he found a suitable planet that could be mined. It was twenty light years away and was uninhabitable planet so no one would be the wiser.

According to the information sent to Harry from the probe, there was plenty of ore close to the surface to fill the Narn's order and for several tones for him self. Harry sent the probe instructions to land, and then he sent the constructer drone onboard instructions. It was to replicate itself from the ore enough times to mine the required ore for the Narns in five days time. Once they had the Narns order placed to the side and ready for transport, the constructors were to mine and refine as much as the ore as was possible without replicating any further.

With that done, Harry contacted G'Kar and let him know of the scheduled completion day of their deal. G'Kar informed Harry that he could have a ship there in six days to transport the ore to the Narn homeworld. All Harry would have to do would be go there and use his transporters to make the transfer from the planet to the Narn ship. Once that was complete, they would have the data crystal for Harry on hyperspace technology.

Once Harry had the specs for the Jump Drive, he planned on studying the technology, improve it and install a model onto the Marauder to test it out, but he wouldn't be getting the specs for another four days.

Flashback

_While Camelot was busy replicating the food and water for the Narns, Harry found the Hologram room. He wanted to study on the abilities that Janus said that his people were capable of. Harry remembered the way he could read the Babylon 5 honor guard when they first met on the station and wanted to investigate how he did it. Stepping up to the podium, the standard teaching hologram appeared and looked like she was waiting for Harry to ask his question._

"_What abilities were our people known for before they managed to ascend?__"_

'_Our people were known to have many gifts. Telekinesis, healing, and telepathy were the main ones. Many more uncommon abilities were known but were not as common.'_

"_Do you have to train these gifts or does it come naturally if you have them?__"_

_'Telekinesis and telepathy are all based on will power and clarity of thought, but the more you train these gifts the better at them you will become. Almost all of Alterrans were capable of healing, that is why we lived for so long, but in order to heal someone else, the more an Alterran knew about their anatomy the easier it was.'_

_With that Harry stepped off the podium and decided to practice telekinesis. He went to his room and sat on the bed. From there he tried to will some of his things to come to him. It didn__'__t work. He remembered that the hologram said that clarity of thought was also a factor. So like he did in his fifth year at Hogwarts, he tried to clear his mind. This time was much easier. He concentrated on only one thing, willing a shoe to come to his hand. With a loud thump a shoe impacted with his forehead, hard. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he vowed to practice till he perfected this ability; his head couldn__'__t take many hits like that._

End Flashback

Since then Harry had been using telekinesis whenever he could. He was surprised at how fast he picked it up. He could now move objects without having to stop what he was doing, concentrate on what he wanted to have happen and gesture. Heavy object were still hard for him but he was getting better. He wanted to master one talent at a time instead of trying to learn all of them at once.

Harry quickly learned how bad the political situation regarding Earth was very quickly when two rebel Earth Force Cruisers came through the Jump Gate the day before. They came here because they had nowhere else to go since Earth alliance President Clark declared martial law and Mars and many of the other Earth Colonies, including Babylon 5 declared their independence, and also wanted to help protect Babylon 5 from the forces that were being sent to retake the station.

Babylon 5 was a symbol to many people. For Clark, it was the head of the snake he called rebellion. This was because Sheridan and Garibaldi discovered and shared their findings that President Clark ordered the assassination of his predecessor, President Santiago. With Babylon 5 under Earth Alliance control, then none of the alien governments, many of whom were fighting with each other and didn't trust each other even in the best of times, would be utterly confused and not able to mount an attack on Earth.

But for many of the alien worlds and all of the Earth Colonies and those who were now considered rebels, Babylon 5 represented "The Best, Last Hope" whether for peace, like the Minbari, or survival like the Narn, or freedom like the rebels, Babylon 5 was a symbol and there was no way that Sheridan was going to let it be taken from him without a fight.

This meant one thing and one thing only to Harry, all hell was about to break loose. It was a good thing that the Marauder would be completed within the hour because knew he was going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Harry, as he walked into the Construction section of the city was greeted with magnificent sight; a freshly completed ship, the Marauder. It looked perfect and he felt a sense of pride that his first ship was completed. As he walked towards it, Harry mentally connected with the ship and had the boarding ramp extend. From the side of the ship a door opened with a hiss and a walkway slowly extended, allowing Harry entrance.

Entering the ship, Harry was shocked at the brightness and the surprising openness of the ship. The halls were wide enough for three men to walk side by side at the same time. It felt as if the design was meant to give a sense of openness since the ship was designed for long missions. There were 5 main rooms: the bridge, living area, engineering room, armory, and a small detention area. The rest of the ship was filled with machinery to make the Marauder the powerful ship that she was. After his brief inspection Harry decided to head to the bridge; he wanted to take new his ship for a quick flight so that he could get a feel for the girl.

Sitting in the command chair, Harry got ready to depart. He retracted the boarding ramp and closed the door. As Harry engaged the inertial dampeners and the antigravity thrusters, the massive hanger doors began to open. After the doors were fully open, Harry began to slowly exit the construction dome and into the atmosphere of the shielded city. The view was breathtaking and Harry could fully appreciate the size and breathtaking beauty of his city for the first time. All the spires had their lights on which created an ambient glow throughout the city which made it stand out in the blackness of space like a tiny star. In a word, Harry was mesmerized.

Finally after several minutes of just looking at Camelot, Harry turned the ship around and exited the city right through the shield. So far, the Marauder handled brilliantly but he had yet to fully test the capabilities. As he was testing his ship, he was scanned by Babylon 5 and the two Earth Force Omega Destroyers. No one targeted him, but the scans were heavy and intense, for them anyways. Harry guessed that they are curious as to whose ship the Marauder belonged to and what its intentions were.

Harry decided to handle this ASAP before someone decided that he might be hostile and try to open fire on him. Harry opened a comm channel to Babylon 5 "Babylon control, this was Harry Potter of the City Ship Camelot, come in please."

After several seconds he got a response, "This was Babylon Control, what can we do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry instantly recognized Sheridan's voice. "I'm testing out my new ship, the Marauder and wanted to let you know so you aren't startled by my maneuvers and won't think that I'm hostile."

"Thanks for the heads up and good luck. Babylon control out."

With that settled, Harry began to put the Marauder through its paces, beginning with its sublight drives and inertial dampeners. Harry engaged the sublight engines and the Marauder took off like a bullet. He didn't feel any of the acceleration so he continued to accelerate slowly till he reached about seventy five percent of maximum speed. Once he traveled at that speed for a few moments he mentally ordered the ship to stop. The Marauder came to a dead stop in only five seconds; Harry felt only the slightest bit of pressure as it did. He continued to do this test several times, always checking his system readouts, learning that the ship was operating normally.

The final test of this speed up and slow down method was to push his engines to full power, which with the ZPM was just under the speed of light, and ordered the ship to stop again. This time he felt a little bit more pressure but was surprised at how well the dampeners worked, even though he knew that they were designed flawlessly.

With that test done, Harry decided to test out the maneuverability of his ship. He did climbs and dives, twists and turns, all the while increasing and decreasing speed. During all this he felt none of the motions that he would have without the dampeners. For a ship the size of the Marauder, Harry was surprised at how nimble she was.

Next were the tests of the ship's hyperdrive. Once Harry powered up the hyperdrive, he opened a window and the Marauder was soon in blue and purple of hyperspace. Entering the window was seamless and smooth, which was good because Harry had learned from Camelot's computers that these were inductions of a properly calibrated and working hyperdrive. After traveling for an hour Harry decided that he had traveled far enough and dropped out of hyperspace. Exiting the hyperspace window was seamless as well which made him even happier. Since he had no idea of who might claim the territory he plotted a course to Babylon 5 and immediately returned to hyperspace.

Right as Harry entered hyperspace he received a message from Camelot. It had detected seven ships traveling through hyperspace heading directly for Babylon 5. They would arrive at Babylon 5 within one day.

Harry rolled his eyes and said one word "Fools."

Harry diverted all power to the hyperspace engines, pushing them to their maximum capacity and insuring that Harry would be back in Camelot in forty five minutes. Plenty of time to warn B5 and the other Earth Force ship captains. Gliding out of hyperspace outside of Babylon 5's sector as to not spook anyone there, Harry headed towards Camelot. Thirty minutes later Harry made it back to Babylon 5.

Still onboard the Marauder, Harry hailed Babylon 5 and the two destroyers, asking to speak to their respective captains on a secure channel. Five minutes the three captains later were on secured channels with Harry.

"Sorry to bother you, but I figured you would like to know this: Camelot had detected seven ships in hyperspace and they are headed for Babylon 5. They will be here in a little under twenty three hours."

The captain from the Alexander spoke first. "That's some technology you have in order to get those readings. What are you using to get these results and how accurate are they?"

"Just sensors and I'm certain about the results. The only problem was that I won't know the make of the vessels for another six hours. Until then it could be anything from transport ships to war ships but I ask you this: Why else would seven ships be headed to Babylon 5 from Earth's direction?" All the captains nodded their heads in agreement.

The captain of the Churchill spoke up next. "What we need to do is plan for their arrival. Does anyone know how we can last against seven ships?"

Sheridan looked Harry in the eye via the comm channel "What about you Mr. Potter, will you help us?"

Thinking for a moment Harry made a decision. "Here's what I think we should do. I'm requesting that one of the destroyer crews assist me in finishing testing out my new ship. After that the four of us will meet here in Camelot and come up with the best plan open to us. Is this acceptable?"

All the captains agreed. There was no harm in assisting Harry with testing his ship, besides they might learn something from it. Also everyone wanted to see the inside of the city so agreeing to that was no problem at all. The captain of the Churchill volunteered to assist in the tests. "So what do you need us to do?"

"I need to test my defensive and offensive capabilities. So if you would, join me fifty kilometers from B5 so we don't damage anything by accident." The Churchill clumsily began to make its way over to Harry who gracefully came to a stop facing the destroyer. Several minutes later the destroyer came to a stop about one kilometer in front of the Marauder.

The Churchill was trying to scan the Marauder and could barely penetrate the hull of the ship. The hull appeared to be made out of a single piece of an unknown alloy. What looked like three energy weapons could be located on the hull. The only other thing the Churchill could get out of its sensors was a power reading that was off the charts. How a little ship like that could easily be able to generate more power than them, more than twenty times it's size, was astounding. All of a sudden the power levels jumped again and what appeared to be an energy field surrounded the ship.

"Ok Churchill, defenses first. I need you to fire at my ship starting with your lowest powered weapons working all the way up till we get to the most powerful." Harry said via the comm link.

"This is the captain, are you positive you want us to fire at your vessel?"

"That is correct; I'm ready when you are."

Harry noticed a build up of energy from a couple of fixed weapon emplacements on the Churchill.

"Firing." was heard over the comm right before three pulses from an energy weapon impacted on the shields. There was only a dim quick flare from the shields as they dissipated the energy from the attack.

"Everything's fine over here, fire the next one whenever you're ready." Harry said.

Another build up of power followed by another message of "Firing." was heard before a red lance of energy left from a turreted weapon emplacement. This beam was stronger and longer but still had absolutely no effect on the Marauder. The only thing it did was make the shields flare from the sustained blast. Harry didn't even feel his ship shake from the impact.

If Harry's scans were correct, the destroyer only had two weapons left. One was a nuclear bomb, which he didn't want to test against, so that left their main gun.

"I'm ready for you to fire your main guns." Harry broadcasted to the Churchill. Harry noticed the most significant build up of power yet and received the firing message. A thick orange rope of energy rocketed towards the Marauder. This one had more of an effect on the shields. Where the energy met the shields it glowed brighter than before, but not to bright and only around the area of contact, but the ship still did not budge. Harry was pleased with the results.

Everyone watching these tests was shocked. It was a statement of power. What everyone had just witnessed had been thought to be impossible. The energy requirements alone would hamper even the most advanced species. Even the Vorlons didn't have shielding technology and they were thought of as the most advanced race.

Harry didn't hear anything from the Churchill, so he signaled them. "Come in Churchill do you read?"

"…um yeah we read you, we are just having a hard time believing what we just saw…So what do we need to do to help you test your weapons? We don't have shields so you can't fire at us."

Harry could hear the smile in the voice. "How about two of your Star Furies, unmanned of course, and I will build you two new ones to replace these ones. Deal?"

"Deal."

In the next two minutes two Star Furies were ejected from the Omega destroyer: One would be to test the bow plasma beam and one to test to the drone. Harry turned the intensity of his weapons down to thirty three percent power and opened fire on the first Star Fury. The blue plasma beam leapt out of the weapon's emplacement towards the target. When the beam hit the hull of the Star Fury, the hull was erased from existence along with everything else the beam touched.

Next came the drone test; Harry fired a single drone at the other Star Fury. A yellow streak could be seen arching and turning towards its target. Little did the observers know the drone was being controlled by Harry's mind. Finally vectoring towards its target, the drone phased itself out of normal space and plowed thru the hull and exploded from the inside out. To Harry, both of these tests were successes. To everyone else, they still couldn't believe the power that that young man wielded. It was like a bad science fiction story that some body wrote for fun.

Harry sent a final message to the Churchill captain. "Thank you for your assistance and please tell the other captains that we will meet in one hour. I'll provide transport. Also bring the specs for your Star Furies and we will I will began construction while you are there; Marauder out."

Harry decided that he put on a good enough show and decided to not let them know about his cloaking technology yet. His weapons were more than likely going to be used soon so he saw no reason to hide it. Harry returned to Camelot for a hot meal and a long shower.

Cleaned and fed, Harry was ready to sit down and plan. Five minutes before he was to pick up his guests, he found Sheridan using his scanners. He was with two other people so he beamed them all over to an observatory meeting room. He then beamed himself to right outside the meeting room. As he walked in, he got to see the awe on their faces. First it was the way they came over. None of them have ever been transported before; it was a strange experience for them.

Second was the beauty of the room and view it provided. The room was situated in one of the tallest spires of the city, providing the best view. All of the levels of this building above the main floor level of the city were made of an alloy that, when small amount of power was routed thru it, would allow the walls, floor, and ceiling to become transparent, giving everyone in the room an open view of the city and of space. Harry even went as far as to change the frequency of the shields so that his guests could see thru the shield as if it wasn't there so that nothing would interfere with the view. The shield weren't as strong against attack this way, but that was ok for now.

The center piece of the room was circular meeting table and the real time holographic representation of Babylon 5 and the surrounding space including all of the traffic outside the station. Above the galactic plane was also a holographic representation of real time hyperspace.

Seven silhouettes were visible traveling in hyperspace. The hyperspace hologram didn't radiate out as far and displayed about eighty percent of the distance the regular scan did. The captains very surprised at the detail of the hologram.

"I take it you like what you see. I figured this would be the perfect place to plan for the battle to come. Plus the view was just simply amazing." Harry said all of this while looking at the stars with relish.

After several more seconds of quiet observations, the captains came to the table and sat down with Harry to follow suit. "Now, let's get down to business shall we. How should we deal with these ships that are coming to put all of you under their control? Plus I'd be foolish to believe that they would leave Camelot and me alone as well. I'm willing to assist you counter this attack but I want to keep the casualties to a bare minimum."

With the two other captains looking at him to take the lead, Sheridan spoke up. "I agree that the Earth Alliance will have most likely heard of you and that capturing you will probably be a secondary objective. I also agree that killing should only be used as a last resort. I just don't know how to do that because the captions of those vessels won't stop without a fight, a fight we will give them if we must."

The captain from the Alexander was the next to speak. "Just so we're all clear on this, this isn't the first attack and won't be the last one perpetrated by the Clark administration either. We will be under a constant threat as long as he remains in office. We need to defend Babylon 5 and come up with a way to remove him from office." Everyone, including Harry could see the wisdom in the statement. Harry had enough experience with corrupt politicians that he had to agree.

"I have no problem in assisting you with any of this but I will not do it for you. This was your own mess and if I were to just do it for you it would change nothing. And you as a species would learn nothing from it besides on relying on others to solve your problems. I suggest we plan for the defense of Babylon 5 and use that time in between to think of several ideas on how to fix the problem as a whole. Here was what I was thinking…"

With the seven Earth Force ships due to arrive any minute, Harry was sitting inside of the Marauder in between the jump gate and Babylon 5. The plan was set and the players were ready. One thing that Harry knew just as well as anyone else was that plans hardly go as planned. That's why he was cloaked and no one knew he was there. His part of the plan, as far as everyone else knew, was for him to be on Camelot.

As the seven ships entered range of the jump gate in hyperspace, Star Furies began to launch from the ships. All this was visible on Camelot's sensors and was relayed to Harry who then relayed it to the three renegade Earth Force Captains. Also picked up on Camelot's powerful subspace scanners was what appeared to be a breeching pod. The launched Star Furies and the breeching pod along with four of the attacking vessels entered the vortex to normal space using the jump gate, leaving three other ships lingering in hyperspace where they assumed they were undetectable, ready to provide reinforcements if needed.

And that was the kicker of the plan. In order to be 100 percent effective all the ships would need to arrive together. But sometimes plans need to adapt and this was one of those situations. But first they had to deal with the first wave of attackers. Just as all of the ships cleared the vortex and headed directly for Babylon 5, Harry's plan was put into action. The Churchill fired the first shot from extreme range. A range considered useless to Earth Force standards.

This shot was a torpedo modified by Harry for this single use. It was able to travel faster, dodge better, and to have a bigger punch than any torpedo ever seen. As the torpedo neared its target it had to dodge incoming interceptor fire from the four ships. When it got in range it detonated in a bright blue flash of light. The attack didn't do any physical damage to any of the ships. However, what it did do was that it released an electromagnetic pulse so big that if Harry didn't shield Babylon 5 and the surrounding local ships by extending Camelot's shields around them all, everything in this sector would cease to operate.

Once all the attacking ships were disabled Harry sent instructions to Camelot for phase two to began. Suddenly all of the Star Furies and the breeching pod were empty; their pilots being beamed out via bright flashes of white light. This was Camelot transporting all the pilots and soldiers from Star Furies and breeching pod back to one of the Earth Alliance ships. Next Camelot beamed stunning grenades into every section of every ship, insuring that everyone on board was unconscious. Since no one could resist, Harry beamed commandos from the Churchill and the Alexander and security forces from B5 onto the loyalist Earth Alliance ships. From there they swept through the ships, disarming and securing everyone on board.

Just as they were about done, the three ships waiting in hyperspace entered through three different jump points in extreme close proximity to the captured ships. These new ships didn't expect to see the four capital ships that they sent in beforehand exploding because the energy generated via their own jump points. The four ships were supposed to move out of the way and commence their attack, leaving this area open. It was a disaster for the forces opposing President Clark. Thousands were dead; no one survived on board the captured ships. To those on Babylon 5, the Churchill, and the Alexander, it was reminiscent to the Minbari War when the Minbari planned and implemented precise jump point targeting to destroy Earth Force vessels without firing a shot.

Harry, having no knowledge of this certain attack was left horrified. He didn't foresee this chain of events. He had never thought of using jump points on the enemy. He just wished he could have found out some other way. Deciding to end this quickly without any more death, he took action. Decloaking, as he rapidly closed the gap between himself and the three remaining ships, and charged weapons to the lowest power setting, and began to target every single weapon that he knew of on the enemy ships. He did not want them dead; he just wanted them out of the fight. He spun to the right while firing his first shot to miss the first ships starboard weapons. During the spin to the right, Harry locked onto the first three energy turrets and fire. All three of the Marauder's plasma weapons burned away at the Earth Alliance ship. Going under it, Harry came up and then closed in on the next ship, all the while firing shots to the aft with pinpoint accuracy.

Harry decided to let the shields take the shots that are coming from the two untouched ships. With him remembering the second task from the Wizard Tournament, Harry started to fly the ship like he flew his broom. It was like he was born in the air. Flying like this, Harry took out all the remaining enemy weapons without getting hit.

Even though he won the battle, he had lost. It was his idea to pull that stunt with taking the ships. They lost a lot of good people this day and Harry felt that it was his fault they were dead. He felt he a debt to these people now…

Snapping out of this thought, Harry realized that captain Sheridan was talking to the officer in charge from the Loyalists Earth Alliance ships. The conversation was being broadcast so everyone who was able could listen in to what was being said. "…I repeat you are to power up your engines and leave Babylon 5 controlled space, this was your last warning!"

To emphasize his point, or in a brilliant moment of coincidence, four Sharlin Class Minbari ships jumped into normal space between Babylon 5 and the damaged, weaponless Earth Force ships. With this new development and Ambassador Delenn stating that Babylon 5 was under her protection, the loyalist ships turned tail and headed for the jump gate to make the trip back to Earth.

Still angry with himself for the failed plan that cost thousands of lives, Harry headed home to Camelot to reflect on this with a promise to learn from it so it wouldn't happen again.

Finally the Marauder was docked and Harry transported himself to his room so he could lie down. Sitting there thinking he realized that he still had a lot to learn. The repository of knowledge just gave Harry all the technical knowledge and the language of the Alterrans. What he needed was more experience so that he could use that and his massive technical prowess to come out of situations the victor and without the loss of life.

With a promise to never let a fiasco like this to happen again Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

Delenn just finished watching the recording of the battle that Commander Sheridan had given her. What she had seen astonished her. Mr. Potter's vessel and its capabilities were amazing. She had never seen a ship that powerful or graceful. And it had energy shields!! That one ship was able to strip three vessels of their weapons in less than five minutes without suffering any damage.

The beginning of the battle also astounded her. Mr. Potter's plan was a good one, a very good one actually. It was a plan to save lives but unfortunately it didn't end that way. The remaining three Earth Force ships jumped into normal space hoping to catch the Babylon 5 defenders flat footed. But what they got instead was the destruction and death of everything and everyone.

She just hoped that Mr. Potter didn't blame himself to much. They still needed his help and she had a proposition to make that if he accepted, would change the face of the coming war with the darkness that's approaching. With a last look out at the video screen, she turned back to her desk where the plans for the Whitestar sat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

A/N Thanks Darthridian for the idea with the Whits Stars

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

The day and half after the battle was quiet for Harry. He spent almost the entire time reflecting on what had happened. Harry spent part of the time in the hologram room where he learned about past space battles and conflicts, part of the time in the meeting room he meet the three captains going over the telemetry, and part of the time in meditation. Harry realized that there was a lot he did not know and vowed on the souls that had been lost, that he would learn everything he could and not a tragedy like this happen again.

Coming to the conclusion, Harry decided that it was time to stop sulking and get back to work. And so that was why Harry was in construction facilities looking over the designs for the Earth Alliance Star Fury.

With the ore from the mining camp Harry established ready for transport, Harry was ready to complete one of the promises he gave to his allies in this dimension. Because he destroyed two Star Furies during the testing of the Marauder and her weapons, Harry had promised to build two new craft to replace the ones destroyed.

After spending time looking over the designs, Harry saw areas where the fighter could be improved and improvements added. Deciding what the hell, Harry made the decision to construct the Star Furies with some of the improvements in mind. So using the same materials that were available in this dimension, Harry ordered the constructors to begin their work. Because of the simplicity of the Star Fury they could be made fairly quickly. It would take one slip working on both at the same time 4.5 hours to complete the two new fighters.

These new ships also proved something else to Harry. They proved to Harry that he enjoyed building and changing things. In the end the Star Furies Harry was building would have 10 percent higher speed, the sensors were exactly like the targeting sensors on Babylon 5, and rate of fire was slightly increased. These improvements could be copied by the rebels and incorporated into the rest of the Star Furies, giving them a huge advantage.

Seeing the Star Furies were underway to being built, Harry then started construction of a dozen hyperspace capable spy satellites. Ones with the best cloaking technology the Alterrans had. These satellites were shaped like a bullet, were three and half feet long, and fifteen feet in diameter at the base. Harry figured that if he had too, he could these satellites now to help defend himself and Babylon Five, but he was really making them for the future. With construction on his projects underway, Harry made his way to the Marauder for the upcoming trade with the Narns.

After boarding the Marauder, Harry went thru the standard preflight checklist. Though it wasn't really necessary, Harry enjoyed going thru the checklist because it made sure he was familiar with his ship. Once he knows everything was in the green, he started to clear the Marauder from the docks that she had been docked at and exited Camelot. As he was plotting his course to the mining camp, Harry got a call through the comm. He was surprised to see that it was Ambassador Delenn calling.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I was wondering if you had time to talk about a trade proposition that I have for you."

"I'm actually on my way to complete my deal with the Narns but if you want you can come with me and discuss it while I complete this transaction."

"I'd be happy to accompany you, how do you want me to come on board?"

"Are you ready now and have everything that you need?"

"Yes I'm prepared now."

"Hang on and I'll transport you over."

"I'm ready when you are."

Closing the comm channel Harry sank his consciousness into the ship and transported Delenn right beside him. Seeing her standing beside him and looking around in fascination, Harry decided to speak.

"Let me get us on our way and then we can go sit down and talk." Nodding her head in acceptance, Harry got a far away look in his eyes as he mentally set their course and the Marauder opened a hyperspace window and smoothly entered, taking them to their destination. Harry slowed their speed to allow them about twenty minutes to talk before they arrived.

For Delenn, she is very intrigued by how Harry controlled the ship. She didn't see him move at all to operate the controls yet the ship moved forward and entered a type of jump point that she has never seen before.

Once they are underway, Harry stood up and led her to the mess area of the ship. There they sit down and Delenn got right to the point. "Mr. Potter…"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Ok, Harry, when we first meet you said that you were interested in acquiring new technology. Well I have access to some that you might be interested in."

"Ok, you have my attention now. What is it and what do you want for it?"

"Well we, the Minbari, the Vorlons, and others, are preparing to face the darkness that we are sure is coming and part of those preparations are the construction of a fleet of ships, the _White Stars_. They are ships that mix Minbari and Vorlon technology into a truly powerful ship. The White Stars are also the smallest ships that have jump engines as well. Now normally we would never take a course of action such as this but from what I've been told, seen, and experienced, you are much farther along than we are and are at least equals if not more powerful than the Vorlons. What we require is for you to assist us in fixing a flaw in the power grid, and in the construction of the ships themselves. In exchange, we will give all of the designs on the ships themselves for you to keep, including the armor that the ships will use."

"So for constructing ships and fixing a flaw in the power systems you will let me keep the designs used to make them. Sounds interesting but what's so good about the armor?"

"Well its a adaptive organic-metallic substance with self repair capabilities. The _'skin'_ learns from experience and once a form of damage is encountered, the skin alters itself to better deflect that type of damage."

Harry was very impressed and very interested. The capabilities of something like this bio-armor were numerous. Already Harry was thinking of ways that he wanted to use this bio-armor and the first thing was adapt this for the Marauder. "How many ships do you want constructed? What about materials?" Delenn was about to respond when the Marauder let Harry know that they were arriving at their destination.

"We have arrived at our destination, lets go to the bridge and we can finish after the trade is completed."

In Harry's mind he already knew he was going to accept Delenn's trade and just wanted to iron out the details. It would cost him only his time since all the materials were already there. He also was going to finish his trade with the Narns, even though he was going to gain the specs for a better jump engine.

Leading Delenn through the halls they arrived at the bridge quickly. Sitting in the control chair Harry motioned for Delenn to sit at one of the few other chairs available on the bridge.

"The Narns are to arrive in five minutes ambassador. While you're here would you mind looking at theses coordinates and tell me whose territory this is?" Delenn looked up at the screen and saw coordinates of a system that as far as she knew was unexplored, out towards the outer rim.

"This is impossible, we have only been traveling for what, a half hour and yet we are so far away. How is this possible?"

Harry was just looking at the shocked face of the ambassador. He guessed that she has never traveled that fast before and his guess was correct.

"If I'm correct, we are what, about twenty light years from Babylon 5?" At Harry's nod she continues on. "Well as far as I know this is no one's territory and is unexplored, except for the oldest of races. But the most shocking thing is the speed in which we made it here. It would take on average 65-70 hours to reach this place by hyperspace and we traveled here in one half hour!?!?" By the end of the monologue, Delenn's voice was raised with a slightly mad look in her eyes, especially for a Minbari, no matter how much human DNA was now within her

After a couple of minutes of taking several deep breaths to calm herself, Delenn turned to Harry and said "You sure are full of surprises Mr. Po…Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks to her just as the Marauder detected the opening of a jump point 100km away. Out of it came the same ship that picked up the food and water from the first part of the deal: A Narn heavy transport. Opening a channel, Harry hailed the vessel and was shocked to see Ambassador G'Kar on the other end.

"Greetings Ambassador, I trust your trip was ok?"

"Why yes it was, a little long but nothing that I'm not used to." G'Kar noticed Delenn off to the side of the picture and comments, "I must say that I'm surprised to see you on board that fine ship Ambassador Delenn, is everything alright?"

With a slight bow of the head she responded "Everything is fine G'Kar. I'm just her trying to work out my own deal with Mr. Potter."

"I see. Well good luck then. Mr. Potter we are ready for transport whenever you are ready, here are the coordinates. After transport I have this for you," he held up what appeared to be a data crystal, "it has all the information on what we discussed and I'm sure you will be very pleased with it."

"I'm sure I will be Ambassador. I have received your coordinates and will begin transport momentarily" With that Harry cut the link.

Scanning the planet below, Harry quickly found the five tones of Q40 that the constructors prepared and quickly instructed the Marauder to beam the ore to the Narn ship. Within a few moments the transport was complete. With that done all Harry needed was his data crystal with the information on this dimensions version of hyperspace. Contacting the Narn ship again, Harry talked to G'Kar.

"The transport is complete. If you would hold out the information I'll beam it over and our trade will be complete."

"Thank you again Mr. Potter and let me know if the Narn Regime can help you out any further." With that G'Kar held out his hand with the crystal on it and Harry beams the crystal to his ship.

"Have a safe trip home Ambassador and I'll let you know if I need anything else. Marauder out."

Out of the view screen Harry and Delenn saw the Narn transport move away from the planet and open a jump point, returning with its cargo to hyperspace. Harry grabbed the crystal that was transported over and took it to a scanner to make sure the information was all there and correct.

"Ambassador, can you come and look at this to help me verify that the information is authentic?" making her way over to the scanner, Delenn looked at the information for a moment before responding. "The information looks accurate to me but I'm no expert in hyperspace technology."

Harry, guessing that the information is truly what it is supposed to be, sent the file via subspace to Camelot so the computers could analyze the information and learn the ins and outs of the technology.

Returning his attention to Delenn, "Now back to our discussion, how many ships would you need me to build and will you have the materials?"

"We would like you to build 100 White Stars and all the materials that you need will be at the shipyards that are already constructed."

"Well then you have a deal, but I will require about an extra two to three tones of material for the construction of my constructers, devices that will do the actual building of the vessels."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Well then we will return to Camelot and you, me, and my two ships will go to your shipyards and start this project as soon as we can." Delenn nodded her head in acceptance and retook her seat. Harry, sitting in the control chair, decided to scan and see how the constructors were doing on the surface. He found that they are doing a good job and had about a ton of refined ore ready for him. Since he doesn't know how much longer he will be in this dimension, he orders the constructors to double themselves and to keep mining and refining the ore.

As Harry is about to jump back into hyperspace his sensors picks up on a strange anomaly and switched the view to the area of space that he got the readings from. After a few seconds a vessel unlike any that he has ever seen faded into view and if the readings were right it fazed in from hyperspace. Delenn seeing the ship quickly stood up and shouted to Harry. "You must get us out of here or prepare to fight. NOW! That is the darkness that I told you of, The Shadows."

As fast as he could think, Harry raised the shields and armed all weapons but didn't target the Shadow ship. The Marauder reported to Harry that the Shadow was trying to scan them but the scans were being almost totally blocked. Harry decided to try to talk to them since he didn't know them and they didn't know him. He decided to use audio only to try and keep them guessing. The less they knew about him the better.

"This is Harry Potter, captain of this vessel, please respond, over." The response he got was in a language unlike any he has ever heard. Clicks screeches and whistles and that was it. Even the Marauder computers couldn't make sense of it. Muting the line Harry looked at Delenn who was starring at the Shadows vessel in fright. Harry decided to try and see what's under the Shadow's vessels hood so to speak and scanned it at full power.

The shadow vessel felt exposed for the first time ever under the immensely powerful scan from the alien craft. Never had it seen such a small ship that could put out that much power, even more than it could by several factors. No one but its arch enemies could scan beneath the surface of its hull but this little ship was able to fully penetrate it and could see everything. With just that little display of power the Shadow vessel only knew one thing, FEAR. When you spook a wild animal they all do the same thing, strike.

Harry got a detailed on the Shadow vessel. Before he could fully go over the information that he had gathered, he noticed a large build up of power and rightly concluded that the vessel was going to fire on him. Acting on instinct alone, Harry took evasive action and went into a steep climb, all the while twisting and corkscrewing trying to not let the Shadow get a good lock on him. If he hadn't moved, the Marauder would have been hit with a thick purple lance of energy.

From the energy emissions of the weapon, Harry learned that his shields could handle the beam weapon with no problem when fighting one on one. Other vessels from this dimension would have been destroyed, even capital ships. Un-muting the comm, Harry decided to try one last time to end this peacefully, "I don't want to fight you but I will protect myself. Stop firing immediately or I will retaliate, over." Once again the Shadow fires at Harry. _'Well I guess he wants a fight then.'_ Closing the comm for good Harry asks Delenn a question.

"These Shadows don't listen to reason do they?"

"No Harry they don't, they are a malevolent race that is bent on destruction. Are you capable of beating this ship?"

"We are about to find out aren't we."

Harry turned his complete attention back to the fight; quitting his maneuvers he turned to face the Shadow. Locking on, Harry fired two of his plasma weapons and hits the Shadow dead on. The Shadow vessel stopped as it was hit but it appeared that its armor was doing exactly what the Vorlon armor was said to do, absorb the energy. All of a sudden the Shadow started shaking and let out the loudest sharpest shriek Harry or Delenn have ever heard.

Harry ended his attack and watched as the Shadow slowly stopped it convulsions and righted itself. All of a sudden the vessel flew at the Marauder like a crazed wounded animal and attacked the Marauder with everything it had. One of its thick purple lances makes contact with the Marauder's shields and the ship shakes a little from the impact. "Shield strength is down one percent, no damage to the ship and shields are recharging."

Harry said that for Delenn so she didn't get worried that she might not live to see the end of the battle. Harry, deciding to end it quickly, flew away from the wounded ship and fired two drones.

Never before had the Shadow vessel felt such pain. The beam weapons of that ship basically fried its nervous system from the strange type of energy it used. If it alien beams would have lasted a little longer, it would be dead. With the realization that it could die at any time, the Shadow decided to try and kill this ship as quick as possible. It lashed out and was actually able to hit it, or it would have if it wasn't stopped by a powerful energy shield. No one had that kind of technology or energy production in the galaxy! Then it noticed that its prey was running and while it was running it fired two missiles at it. But these missiles were completely different than anything it has ever seen before. It couldn't get a lock on it at all and sometimes it would disappear from it sensors but it could still see it.

From Delenn's point of view this was a battle of titans. No known ship could go one on one with a Shadow and not take any damage; yet here, right in front of her that was what was happening. She has never seen anything stand up against a Shadow without fear like Harry was right now. With just two shots from the energy weapons she could see that the Shadow was damaged. That didn't stop her from letting out a yelp in surprise as the Shadow attacked the Marauder with a renewed vigor. Then she saw Harry shoot two missiles out at the Shadow ship. The Shadow tried to shoot them down but failed.

Harry kept the drones moving in random patterns but each still on target to hit the Shadow vessels at the same time. Right when contact was about to be made, the drones fazed through the hull of the Shadow ship and detonated from within, completely blowing the ship to pieces. Nothing was left bigger than the size of a fist.

Harry decided to beam over several pieces for study and to compare to that of the Vorlon bio-armor. After beaming the pieces into a containment field for safety, Harry looked at Delenn who is looking at him with a new found respect.

"It is amazing what you and your technology is capable of. But we can talk more on that later. We need to leave because that shriek was a calling; you hurt it badly so it made a call to the others of its kind for help and to warn them."

"Alright, we are leaving. Even though I can, I don't want to have to fight anymore than I have to."

Harry opened a hyperspace window disappeared in a blue and purple flash. Next stop Camelot.

Once they made it back and Harry docked the Marauder he transported Delenn and himself to the command center. Delenn was filled with awe at the beauty of the architecture and the aesthetics of the room. The inside was just as pleasing to the eye as the outside of the city was. She noticed a large ring and asked Harry what its purpose was.

"That is one of my people's greatest achievements. It's called the Astria Porta, but also referred to as a Stargate. What happens is you type in the address to another stargate and once a connection is made it creates an artificial wormhole between the two that allows instantaneous travel between two points, no matter how far away they are. All you need is power. Imagine standing on Babylon 5 and opening a door and stepping onto Minbar."

Delenn's mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe how any of that was possible or how advanced a society was to even start to create something like that. To be able to just step through the ring and be in another place instantly no matter the distance was mind boggling. She would have to see about getting her hands on several of these devices. "That's absolutely amazing. Is there any way that I could see this in action for myself?"

"Well if you clear it with Commander Sheridan to allow one to be put on the station I can hook it up and you most certainly can see it for yourself."

Harry pointed her to a Comm panel and after activating it for her he left to go check on his projects that he started before he left. Making it to the construction facilities he saw that the Star Furies were almost complete and so were one third of the satellites. Harry checked the Database and found that he had several stargates already made in storage as well as the DHDs to go with them. But what he didn't have was a platform to place the gate on, so he started to construct the most basic one he could. It would take fifteen minutes complete and then this dimension's first stargate could be set up.

After that, the White Stars could begin to be constructed and then it would be time to move forwards in his plans to avenge his ancestors.

A/N I have got reviews that the bio-armor is just like the Wraith's. While they do share some similar traits, being bio and self repair, its not adaptive or as strong. I also believe that there are more possibilities with the vorlon and shadow based bio armor that i will be using. And lets not forget the weapon applications being made possible via the White Star trade. Thanks for everyones reviews!! Keep them coming.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

A/N Thanks Darthridian for the idea with the Whits Stars

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Sheridan was waiting in a cargo bay on Babylon 5 that was barely in use. It was fairly large and had plain grey walls and ceiling. Delenn had talked him into finding a place to put a large object that Mr. Potter would be transporting over and he trusted Delenn so there was no problem in allowing it. Plus he couldn't wait to see this transporting technology work again. He wondered if whatever it is, if it would be just as interesting.

Before he had come to the cargo bay he had sent the location of the room to Mr. Potter and transport was scheduled to commence in about a minute so he didn't have to wait long.

In a flash of light a stand of sorts was transported into the room, then in another three flashes of light a huge ring was setting on the stand, a strange device appeared in front of him, and Harry and Delenn standing beside him.

Harry turned to face the captain. "Good afternoon Captain." Harry greeted Sheridan then stepped aside while he and Delenn greeted each other.

After they're greeting Sheridan turns to Harry to speak to him. "So Mr. Potter, what exactly is this thing called?"

"That is an Astria Porta, and if you can trust us, we will show you exactly what it is later today. We just had to deliver it before we left."

"Delenn filled me in on what you are doing for us and I must say thank you. What you are doing is going to truly assist us. I was also told of you're stunning defeat of the Shadow Vessel. Did you learn anything of it that you can share with us?"

"Let me check." Harry closed his eyes and mentally connected to Camelot. The connection was becoming easier and easier as he did it more often. As a matter of fact he had begun to be able to get small feelings, almost if he could sense technology whenever he was around any. Like now he could sense the door locking mechanism as well as get a distant feel from a console that was just outside of the room. The strongest feeling he got though was from Stargate and the DHD. He could feel them pulsing with power. This one's pulse was not as strong as the Stargate on Camelot but it was still strong.

Using the connection, Harry located everything that he had on Shadow vessels and replicated a storage crystal like the one G'Kar gave Harry that contained all the information. He then had it transported over to himself, in the hand he was holding out. He gestured for Sheridan to take the crystal. "This has all the information I have from our brief 'discussion' together. Use it well."

"Thank you again Mr. Potter. Well, I'll let you be on your way. Let me know when you are ready to fully explain that," he said waving an arm at the Stargate. "I'm going to go take a look at this information while I wait for your call." With a handshake from Harry and a secret glance at Delenn, Sheridan exited the cargo bay while Harry transported the two of them back to Camelot.

Harry beamed himself and Delenn directly to the chair room where Harry promptly took a seat. He brought up a holographic image of the area of space as he knew it. For a radius of ten light years the map was complete and in full detail. Further beyond that the space was only sporadically filled in from long range scans he conducted in certain areas of space and the area around his mining camp, including the route to and from the camp.

"If you could Delenn, I need the coordinates for the White Star shipyards so I can plot a course." Receiving the coordinates, Harry ran a long range scan for that part of space. After a minute the section of space opened up to a planet and just visible was White Star construction yards. Also visible was a star base of alien design.

"How long would it take you to get there by Hyperspace?"

"Two days. How fast will your way take?"

Harry just smiled and concentrated on prepping the city for flight once more. He checked all the systems and made sure that the Marauder was securely docked and would make the trip without damage. All systems were green so Harry began to power the powerful engines and inertial dampening systems. All that Delenn could see was Harry and the holographic map of the area Harry had explored so far and the sensor filled map. Realizing this, Harry replaced the map with a view from the top of the city showing Babylon 5 and all the local traffic.

Without warning, Harry started to fly Camelot towards the edge of the system, leaving the station behind. Once they cleared the local traffic, Harry started to power the intergalactic hyperdrive engines, the fastest hyperdrive system known to the Alterrans, and in a brilliant explosion of light, Camelot entered hyperspace. To a vessel capable of crossing galaxies and the giant voids in between in mere hours or days, going a couple dozen light years took take no time at all.

As soon as Camelot entered hyperspace Harry started the procedures to exit it. As they exited hyperspace, the view being projected showed the White Star shipyards. Delenn was confused.

"Why did you change the view? Are your scan capable of such detail even from so far away? How much longer until we reach here?" she asked the last question while pointing at the holographic image.

She really had no idea that they have arrived already and Harry couldn't wait to see her reaction when she did realize.

"I'm reading a large body of water on the planet in a moderate climate zone. Do you mind if I land Camelot there while I'm here?" Delenn looked at Harry as though he were crazy. One thing was for certain though; so far Harry has never joked or exaggerated and has always done what he says he can do so she gave him permission.

"When we arrive you may land on the planet, even in the water if that is what you wish." As Harry got the city ready for reentry couldn't help but enlighten her on their current location.

"Thank you Ambassador, but I must tell you, we are already here." With that Harry took Camelot into the upper atmosphere.

With flames from re-entry licking at the shields and a slight shudder from the turbulence, Harry's first re-entry was a success. Finding his landing spot, Harry feed more power to the antigrav engines to come in for a soft landing. Checking to make sure that nothing was damaged, Harry lowered the city's shield and allowed a breeze to go through the city for the first time since he took command of her.

Delenn couldn't believe the speed in which they arrived. She thought that the Marauder was fast but this city was just incredible. Not for the first time she wondered just how strong these enemies were to force Harry to look for any technology from other dimensions. His technology was so far advanced than anything she has ever seen.

Coming out of her musings she spoke to Harry. "You most certainly are full of surprises Harry." Smiling and standing, Harry led Delenn to the nearest transporter room and took them both to the control center. It was time to get the information on the White Stars and to demonstrate the Stargate.

Once in the control room Harry went to a communication terminal and established a link with Babylon 5. Thinking that Delenn would have a better chance of getting a hold of Sheridan the fastest, he let her contact him and tell him to be in the cargo bay in twenty minutes.

With that done Harry asks Delenn, "Do you have the specs for the White Stars on you?"

"Of course" She held out a rather large data crystal. Harry took it and scanned it. He instructed Camelot to project a holographic image of the White Star, with the power system to be displayed above it separately. Already, Camelot could see where the power system was flawed and had suggestions on how to fix the mistake. The problem was that the engines seemed to bleed too much energy so it either needed more power or a different way to route it.

Instead of redeveloping the power system, Harry took Camelot's best suggestion to fix the problem. Using the Q40 ore to line the power conduits would stop the bleed of power running through the ship. Not as good as naquada but better than the semi organic conduits that they were using in the designs already.

"Alright Ambassador, I have fixed the power problems of the White Star design, now we just need get production underway. Where are the extra materials kept that I requested?"

"Those materials are being kept on the station in orbit. Are you able to scan the lowermost deck to locate it? We were able to get you roughly ten tons of the crystalline composite that we use to make the hulls of our standard ships. I hope that is acceptable."

"That is more than fine, I assure you." Operating the sensor controls with his mind, he quickly located the materials and transported all of it to an open part of the city that could hold the large amount of materials and subsequently many constructors. Once Harry is finished with the transport, he beamed one constructor to the materials with one order: Use all the materials there to duplicate it self. While that's going on, Harry began to explain to Delenn what would happen.

"Right now Ambassador, I am creating the machines that will actually do the ship building. All these constructors are incredibly fast and very efficient. They will all work together to build each ship exactly the same from the specs here." He pointed to the updated specs on the hologram where he fixed the power flaw.

"Now depending on the number that can be created from the materials you provided will determine the speed in which ships will be built. Is this acceptable?"

"That is more than acceptable. It seems that you have worked out all the details. However I must ask even though I fear the answer will be no, but is there anyway that you could improve upon the design, anything at all will be helpful and in return I have been given permission to share one of my peoples best kept secrets, our quantum singularity power core."

As Delenn was asking for more help from him and telling him what he would get in return, Harry started to pace, thinking of all the pros and cons of such a trade; a trade that could possibly tip the balance of power considerably in one direction. Well, there are ways to ensure that the ships wouldn't be used for negative reasons. On the plus side even though Harry and his ancestors had extensive knowledge on black holes and how to create and contain them, they never created a usable core to power a ship or anything else with it. This could be beneficial.

"I would be willing to make some upgrades but I will have to put a way to ensure that these upgrade won't be misused in anyway. Without this insurance there will be no upgrades, do we have a deal?"

"What is this insurance that you will put into place?"

"It will be a tamper proof and extremely intelligent computer software that will determine whether or not the actions of those in charge of the vessel won't use it for the wrong purposes. To give you an example: say that the White Stars that I build were to be controlled by President Clark of the Earth Alliance, they would have ceased to function if they were the ones ordered to bomb Mars. Also attempted genocide won't work either." Harry said this while giving a pointed look at Delenn.

Looking like a teen being scolded by her parents she responded as such. "I assure you we learned our lesson with our last war and we would NEVER bomb be like President Clark so we will gladly agree to this stipulation. We have a deal. What improvements are you able to give us?"

Walking over to the holographic White Star Harry got to work. Since they only had about ten minutes before they were to meet Captain Sheridan that was the time that Harry allotted to make the upgrades with Camelot's help. He increased the power by 25 percent by making the fusion reactors on board more efficient. He added capacitors to hold enough power to operate the jump engine without a wait time or the need to take power from the other systems. The weapons were given a higher power rating by a twenty percent margin on all weapons across the board. The firing rate was the same as the original design; the weapons just packed more of a punch. The last upgrade that Harry made were sensors with longer scanning range.

He ran all of these upgrades through a protected computer module that was impenetrable and scans proof, even from his scanners. The last way that he decided to protect this technology was that if it was successfully scanned or opened the box would self destruct. This computer module would ensure that these upgrades wouldn't be misused. Harry explained all the upgrades and the security measures he placed to Delenn. She was more than pleased.

With that Harry instructed Camelot to transport the constructors to the orbital shipyard to begin construction as they were ready to go. With that done Harry walked over to the Camelot DHD.

Dialing the only other stargate in this dimension, Harry activated the Stargate right on time. When the giant whoosh of energy exploded from the stargate Delenn jumped into the air from the shock of the sudden release of energy. Once the gate settled and resembled a vertical pool of water Delenn walked over to it to examine it.

"It's so beautiful. Does it always explode like that and what would happen if you were in front of it when it happened?"

"It does always explode like that and anything in front of it will…lets just say it won't be there afterwards. Are you ready to take the first stargate trip in this dimension?"

"I must say that I am nervous but I won't let that stop me."

Little did she know but this was Harry's first stargate trip as well and he was VERY excited. He has been waiting for this moment ever since he learned what the stargate was. Now that the stargate was activated it, was assaulting Harry's senses. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he didn't even need to use a dialing device, that he could activate it with his will alone. His list of things to research was slowly adding up.

"Well, then Ambassador, lets not keep the good captain waiting." Walking to the edge of the stargate they stopped, looked at each other, took deep breaths, and stepped through the event horizon. With the sensation of traveling at untold speeds through space along a corridor, making twists and turns as they went along, they both emerged from the stargate on Babylon 5. Delenn was frozen in the spot she emerged from the gate. Harry didn't have the standard frozen problem that others faced after their first Stargate trip.

Standing in front of them with his mouth agape was Captain Sheridan. Not just five minutes ago there wasn't anything in the middle of the ring that Mr. Potter called an 'Astria Porta', and then all of a sudden the ring starting spinning on its own with lights all along the outside of the ring lighting up. It kind of reminded him of an old 20th century rotary phone.

After it was finished 'dialing' there was a loud whoosh as an explosion of what looked like water exploded from the device. Then suddenly the whoosh was sucked back into the device and it created what looked like water, only it was standing straight up! Then suddenly, Delenn and Harry Potter step out!! Once they stepped thru, the water in the middle evaporated into nothingness. If he was any other man who hasn't seen as much as he had, he was sure he would have fainted.

"Wow. Ok, that was not I expected in the slightest. I would ask you how it works but I'm sure that I wouldn't understand. Let me just say that that is one of the most amazing things that I have ever seen. Where did you travel here from?"

Delenn who was finally able to walk around properly excitedly jumped towards Sheridan to explain. "John, we were Camelot finishing the White Star deal and starting production. Harry dialed a series of seven symbols and whoosh the Stargate activated. We stepped in and seconds later we are here! Dozens of light years in seconds! I can't believe it…" Delenn was walking around talking to herself in her excitement, totally oblivious of the amusement of the others in the room.

Harry turned to Sheridan to talk to him. "Well, Captain as much as I would like to stay here I have some things that I have to take care of back at Camelot. My time here is almost finished and there is still a lot that I have to do. If you need me dial these seven symbols in this order and then simply transmit an audio and visual message to me. Do not try to come through until I say that it is safe because the security of my gate will not let you come out on the other side. Ok?" while he was talking, Harry showed him the seven symbols so that he could commit them to memory.

"Thank you and I will remember about the security. If it's at all possible I would like a go at this before you leave." Sheridan said pointing at the stargate.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Take care of the Ambassador here." Harry pointed to Delenn who was still rambling with a smile plastered on her face.

"I will. Good day Mr. Potter."

"Good day to you Captain."

Harry walked over to the stargate and decided to follow the nagging voice in the back of his head about activating the stargate with his will power alone. Closing his eyes and concentrating only on his destination, Camelot, Harry focused all his will and all his power on the stargate. When he opened his eyes, they are glowing with power. Waving his arm in front of the gate in a semi circle, the event horizon appeared. Harry had never felt so alive or powerful as he did at that moment. Before walking through the gate, Harry looked back at his small audience and with his eyes still glowing with power waved to them and stepped through the gate.

Finally alone and able to work, Harry got started on his projects he wanted to get done before he left this dimension. First was the Vorlon Bio Armor. Bringing up a schematic of Camelot, Harry wanted to find the perfect lab for himself to do all of his main projects in. Finding the perfect one he made his way to the transporter room. The lab was located in a building that was adjacent to the construction facilities. It wasn't a tall building, but it did have a large work area that was open and capable of allowing Harry to work on anything that he needed.

Another advantage of this lab was that it was shielded so it wouldn't damage the city if there was an accident; there was also an observation room in the lab that was shielded so if Harry was experimenting with anything dangerous he would be safe inside there while still observing the tests he was conducting. There was also a molecular replicator and a dedicated computer mainframe. It was perfect for what Harry would need.

Entering the lab Harry looked around. While the lab had work tables, some seats, the replicator, and various computer modules, it was still sparse and lacked character. The walls were bare and the lab had wide open spaces across the floor. Harry figured that with time the room would become filled with various projects and experiments and that would give the lab a better feel than the stiff and brand new feeling he got now.

Getting started, Harry decided to get a close look at the bio-armor to see exactly how it worked. He displayed a holographic representation on what the bio-armor was actually made of and how it differed from all the other bio-armors that were in the database. This armor used organisms that were remarkably like nanites. It was these special organisms that gave the armor its adaptability and strength. The key for this organism to be produced was actually from the crystalline compound that the Vorlon's used for their hulls. They applied a specific energy field to the crystalline compound that had to be maintained for just the right amount of time with no deviation in strength in order to produce these organisms. The one flaw in this design was that while the organisms were adaptable and capable of healing, the materials they were made from weren't very strong.

So Harry began to experiment. At first he tried to just make nanites that would do the same thing but found out that while he could make them and make them quickly they just weren't as effective, at least not yet. So he started to experiment how to make the organisms and the materials for the base of the armor stronger.

Using the computers to assist in the modification of the armor and two meals later Harry thought that he had a workable solution. Using holographic simulations, the answer was to work naquada into the armor by combining the crystalline compound and naquada at the molecular level. If it worked as the simulation did, then a whole new type of material would be created that was still able to produce the organisms that made the armor so effective and give it the strength of the naquada. Naquada was also a better conductor for energy than the crystalline compound alone so the energy absorption rate also increases by several factors.

One good thing about the process was that the crystal base could be replicated easily so Harry didn't have to worry about running out. So after figuring out how to successfully combine the two materials, Harry created a sample piece of the armor. He used the naquada from his supply he had in storage and created a 2'x2'x2" piece of armor to test and make sure everything worked properly. Instead of the normal white color of the White Stars, this armor was a medium grey from the naquada that was mixed in.

Now that he had the armor ready to test he had to come up with the best way to test it. He wanted to eventually make the armor resistant to any form of energy weapon possible so he decided to build a chamber that will 'treat' the armor by making it come into contact with every form of energy and radiation that he could. It would start at a low setting and eventually reached the highest setting possible. This chamber would have to be made of the strongest materials that Harry could create. It would also be an energy hog so he attached a ZPM to the chamber so it would have sufficient power. The ZPM would also power a shield that would keep all the harmful radiation and energy contained within the unit itself. Linking his mind with the construction bays computer, he started to put together the chamber and left instructions to have it transported to him in the lab when it is complete.

Half an hour later the BAT Chamber (Bio Armor Treatment) was delivered to the lab. The Chamber was six foot wide, ten feet high, and twelve feet deep. There were no windows and attached to the mount finish of the outside of the chamber was a ZPM. Inserted into the side of the chamber was the control screen that would allow Harry to manually operate the chamber but he could connect with the chamber mentally to operate it if he desired.

Opening the door of the chamber, Harry reached out with his telekinesis and moved the armor into the chamber. After it was inside he closed the door and activated the control screen. The chamber was already set up for exactly what he needed for it to do so he turned it on. To treat the armor and to allow it to heal in between energies, it would take 24 hours. Exhausted from the long day Harry decided to get some sleep.

Six hours later Harry was back in the lab but this time he was working on the jump engine technology. With the engine that he got from the design of the White Stars, he could place it in any ship at his disposal, providing it could work with his power systems, namely a ZPM.

The ZPM and the engine weren't compatible. If he tried to use the engine with his power system it would destroy the engine so Harry made the necessary changes to the schematics to handle the power of the ZPM. He also found a way to make the engine smaller but still effective as well. Once he was happy with his current changes he mentally instructed the Marauder to head to the construction facilities and ordered the constructors there to build a jump engine inside of it. Build time was three hours.

Three hours later, Harry was inside the Marauder getting ready for his first trip in 'hyperspace'. Clearing the construction bay, Harry took off into the atmosphere in a steep climb. Once he has in space, he could see the constructors working away at the first of two batches of White Stars, fifty in all. Already the frames were taking shape and it had only been one day! Heading outside of the system so he didn't have to worry about anything getting in his way, Harry prepared to power the jump engine. Making sure that everything was working properly, he took a deep breath and opened a jump point. This jump point was different though. It seemed like a more controlled window and as Harry coasted in he realized it felt pretty similar to entering a hyperspace window. But that was where the similarities ended.

While hyperspace was smooth and serene, this was rough and dismal. His vessel was not designed with 'hyperspace in mind. The inertial dampeners were doing their job fine but it wasn't instant. The computer had to experience and learn how 'hyperspace' affected the Marauder before it could operate at peak efficiency. After the computer learned enough about the pushes and pulls of 'hyperspace', the ride smoothed out but the picture outside the ship was still bleak. A sea of red as far as the eye could see with visible gravitational eddies surrounded the ship.

Harry ran scans at full power to get all the information that he could about hyperspace. The first thing that he noticed was that while the Marauder couldn't scan hyperspace from normal space, that didn't stop the scans from getting to normal space from hyperspace. While the picture wasn't crystal clear, it was enough that he didn't have to travel using the beacons being broadcast by the jump gates. This meant that in later dimensions he could still accurately travel in hyperspace since they wouldn't have beacons unless they to used jump gates and tachyons.

With navigation settled, now came speed. In the information he received from G'Kar, speed was determined by the power of your engines. If that was the case, the Marauder should be the fastest thing in hyperspace due to its ability to go just under the speed of light, and that in normal space. However, in hyperspace the physics were different so Harry wanted to see just how different they were. Harry accelerated to full power, slowly. As he sped up the ride didn't get any worse at all so Harry concluded that his vessel's sophisticated computer systems were adapting to this strange environment.

As he reached max speed, Harry noticed that there was no time distortion so that's one way that Hyperspace was different. According to his readings if he was to start at Babylon 5 and was to head to Earth he could make it there in about six hours instead of the standard thirty-six. Decelerating and turning 180 degrees to come back the way he came he decided to check his other systems. He raised shields and found out that he would have to modify them if he wanted them to work at full power. As they were now they only worked at about fifty percent capacity and were strained. Something about hyperspace was destabilizing the shield and the shield harmonics were shifting.

The next thing that Harry did was fire one of his beam cannons. The information he received said that energy weapons wouldn't go straight and missile wouldn't track. His energy weapon didn't go straight either but only to a small degree. Firing a drone, Harry could still control it just as easily as he could in normal space. The last test he wanted to do wouldn't involve the Marauder at all. He was going to get one of his hyperspace capable probes and see if you could go to hyperspace while in 'hyperspace'. He just didn't want to risk his ship or his life in the process. With the tests done for now and the scans complete Harry returned to normal space and opened a hyperspace window for the tiny jump back to Camelot.

After returning to Camelot and waiting for the armor to be complete, Harry headed to his lab to inspect his newly created armor sample. If everything worked the way it was supposed to the armor would be pretty much impervious to any energy weapon that Harry could produce. Once inside the lab Harry decided that he will have a side by side comparison with the original White Star armor with his newly designed armor. In order to do this he created a piece of the White Star armor with the same dimensions as his new piece. He also has the construction bays rig up two stands that will hold the armor in place while Harry fired at it with the Marauder's energy beam. The two stands will be placed outside by the docks so Harry can get a good shot at it and it won't damage anything by trying to fire a massive weapon inside.

Transporting the armor to the construction bay to be attached to the stands and transporting himself to the Marauder, Harry sat in the control chair and primed his energy cannons. Getting a signal that the stands are ready with the armor attached, he told Camelot to transport them in front of the Marauder. After seeing them appear in front of him, Harry decided to test the original armor first.

A lance of blue energy left the Marauder and made contact with the armor. It held back the energy for about five-seconds before it gave way and the beam broke through the other side. Seeing that the armor held up against the Alterran plasma cannon at all is impressive in itself. Next Harry fired on the upgraded armor. This armor took the energy weapons force head on and managed to disperse all the energy. After thirty-seconds of constant fire Harry quit firing.

Harry was now really impressed. To be so thin and be able to stop a full power blast for thirty-seconds. A shot powered by a ZPM. Figuring that he should try two cannons at the same time, which was what he did next. He shot the upgraded armor with two shots a blue plasma at the armor; this time after 15 seconds both shots managed to blow out the back of the Bio-Armor.

With this successful test, Harry re-docked the Marauder and transported both stands back to the construction bay for recycling and the armor to the lab for further study. After transporting himself to the construction bay he went to the control console and got to work. The first thing he did was to build a hyperspace capable probe, but he designed it big enough to house the downscaled jump drive as well. He also added stronger sensors and communication equipment.

Final construction was about the size of a gate ship. This probe was to test using his normal hyperdrive in this dimensions 'hyperspace'. The stronger sensors and communication equipment was so the ship could scan what was happening as it executed the experiment and to keep in constant link with Camelot so that Harry could learn everything he could since he did not see this experiment ending well. And for this reason he planned to wait till he got to a dimension where no one traveled in hyperspace because he had no idea of what the reaction would be.

The next thing that Harry made were several extremely large BAT chambers so that he could begin to treat the armor as Harry made it. His first idea was to replace the hull of the Marauder with bio-armor. He also began to convert one of the slipways to house a Chamber that will be able to treat ships as new weapons and energies are discovered. He wanted to be able to maximum his ability to update new armor, no matter what it was being used for.

With his projects mostly complete, Harry decided that he would leave this dimension in three days time. The construction of the White Stars didn't need his supervision and all he needed to do was to get the plans for the quantum singularity reactor from Delenn, collect his Stargate and to collect his ore. Three days was plenty of time to accomplish all of that. It may even be too much time.

And Harry was right, it was too much time. To his surprise Captain Sheridan dialed Camelot stargate because Delenn wanted to come through because she had business on the Minbari homeworld. Also on her way through she gave Harry a data crystal with the information that was due to him for the upgrades to the White Stars. The pick up of the stargate and the ore would wait till Harry was about to leave this dimension.

That time was now. Harry had spent his remaining time making sure that everything was ready to go and that there were no loose ends that he would be leaving behind. After giving the constructors in orbit orders to finish building the required number of White Stars and then to destroy themselves and to destroy themselves if anyone was to try and tamper with them, Harry was ready to leave the waters of the ocean. With all systems in the green and Harry in the control chair Harry powered up the city and made it ready to go into orbit once more.

With the majestic city entering orbit, and its golden shield glowing brightly against the black backdrop of space, Harry accelerated away from the planet and his last thought before disappearing into a hyperspace window was 'I hope the gifts I have given does any harm but a lot of good for everyone.' With that Harry and Camelot disappeared from Minbari territory.

Arriving at Babylon 5 Harry beamed the Stargate that was on Babylon 5 back into storage in the city and the stand back to the construction bay to be recycled. Committing a long last look of the Babylon 5 station to memory, Harry headed towards his mining camp. Reaching the uninhabitable planet Harry began to beam all of the refined Q40 ore to the city stores'. Instructing the constructors to dismantle themselves, Harry didn't want any falling into enemy hands because the possibility for misuse was too great.

As Harry was beaming up the ore, Camelot detected eight Shadow Vessels approaching at high speed, well a high speed for those species of this dimension. Harry assumed that they detected him and recognized his power signatures and were coming to try to avenge their comrade that Harry destroyed. Harry really didn't feel like fighting and causing anymore problems for anyone else because of him. In the last few days he tried to replay this entire trip into this dimension. He seen where he was cocky, he seen where he was naive, he seen where he should have thought about the consequences of his actions first. He had also seen how lucky he was that his initial first contact didn't end with dead bodies.

His trades went well as far as getting technology from others but he wasn't too happy with his disregard of his initial decision not to give any others help with technology. At the time he didn't consider what may happen when he left and he also didn't consider the small changes in the balance of power that he had created. He had great technical knowledge but in the wisdom category he was found lacking. But overall it was a great learning experience and Harry was going to make the best of it and use what he learned in this dimension in the ones he will visit in the future.

The on thing that Harry knew was that in this dimension, the Minbari were the intellectuals and the philosophers and that if they said something would happen, it would indeed happen. Knowing that his actions in the dimension would affect those he left behind, namely that the Shadows would take out their anger on Babylon 5 and other innocent targets, Harry decided to leave one last gift for his friends. Thats why wisdom be damned, and for the moment he thought with his heart and not with his head.

Acting quickly, Harry order Camelot to build thousands of space mines capable of hyperspace and the ability to cloak. This would allow them to pass the Shadows without any problems. After learning about Z'ha'dum from the first Shadow vessel, Harry ordered three quarters of his mines to bombard the planet while the others would take care the eight approaching vessels.

Due to the amount of time required, Harry transferred all available power to the construction bays to pump out the mines in minutes instead of hours while he loaded the ore. The casued the normally glowing city to dim a bit, but still looked impressive. Once they were completed, Harry sent them on their way.

Once the ore was transported onboard and the mines were away, Harry powered the DDrive and just like last time he chose to go to a random dimension. With ten minutes to spare before the Shadow vessels arrived, Camelot blinked out of existence in a bright flash of light.

When the eight Shadow Vessels arrived and began to scan the planet and surrounding space, they never picked up the cloaked mines until they exploded at the same time as the ones that traveled via hyperspace to Z'ha'dum. The resulting light show obliterated the Shadow forces and their homeworld. The few remaining Shadows that remained in existence would be picked off by the Vorlons and the new White Stars.

Shortly after the explosions, a message was received at Babylon 5. It was coded to be played for Sheridan and the War Council that Sheridan had created. After assembling the group, Sheridan activated the message.

Harry appeared on the screen, he was sitting in the control chair on board Camelot "Greeting my friends. If everything goes to plan, then this should be playing in front of the Babylon 5 War Council. As you might have already guesses, I am gone. There are other dimensions to see, and my own dimension that needs saving.

"I wanted to thank all of you for trading with me and showing me a lot during my short time here. The White Stars will be completed in a matter of days, and then the constructor bots will self destruct. It is because I do not want anything falling into the wrong hands.

"I also wanted to inform you that shortly before I left, I deployed mines to destroy a fleet of eight Shadow Vessels heading towards the planet I had been mining ore from. I also deployed over three thousand mines to Z'ha'dum to obliterate the home of the Shadows and all of the Shadows there.

"The few remaining Shadows can be hunted down with the White Stars. I gave the sensors one last upgrade to help find the Shadows. According to the data I collected, there should only be a few dozen Shadow vessels remaining.

"With this threat out of the way, take the time and clean up your own houses, mainly Centauri Prime and Earth. United you will survive and reach new heights, divided you shall fall. Be well."

Sheridan and the War Council stared at the screen thinking about what Harry had said, each making plans to not waste what they had been given.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

In a brilliant flash of light Harry entered the new dimension. There was nothing but emptiness around him. There were no local astronomical landmarks that Harry could get a relative bearing from, so in essence he had no idea where he was. Since he was operating blindly for the moment, Harry wanted to be prepared for anything.

The first thing that Harry wanted to do was fortify his position just incase the locals weren't too friendly and put some of his new satellites into orbit around Camelot. He set these ones up as defense platforms and kept them cloaked so that any hostiles wouldn't know that they were there. He deployed nine other satellites out of the system in a circular pattern with Camelot being the center. He made sure that their cloaking devices were activated; he didn't want anyone to know he was here until he decided to let them know. If he learned anything from the last dimension, it was that information was everything and being prepared was just as important.

Harry wanted to go out in the Marauder and explore but he couldn't leave Camelot in such a vulnerable position: He didn't know where he was, floating out in open space, visible to all that came his way. Even though the powerful city shields could stop just about anything as long as there was power, and with three ZPMs there was plenty, he wasn't going to chance it. Since he couldn't explore, he did the only thing left for him to do: Wait. He had to wait till he had more information so he could make the best possible choice. But while he waited, he decided to see about creating something he had been thinking about since he left his home dimension.

Making it to his lab, Harry got to work. He wanted to find a way to keep in contact with all the dimensions that he visited so that he could know what consequences his actions created, if he needed to speak with someone, find resources, or needed allies, this could allow him to do without taking Camelot and using his DDrive.

Knowing that black holes could cause the wormhole of a stargate to make the other end come out in a different, totally random dimension, Harry needed to create a black hole, and then use it to create a connection to a targeted dimension.

The targeting of different dimensions would be tricky, but thankfully Harry already had technology that would target specific dimensions as part of the DDrive, so the next step would be to replicate the targeting systems for use with his transdimensional stargate. After instructing the central computer what he needed regarding the targeting systems, Harry moved on to the next problem: To create a stable black hole.

As Harry began to figure out how to create a black hole, a thought came to him. Ambassador Delenn gave him the specs for a perfectly controlled quantum singularity, also known as a black hole, in the form of a power core. While a black hole might not be able to power the gate and alter the dimension the wormhole would lead to at the same time, two of these power cores would do it nicely. One power core to power the gate, because that is what Harry wanted to use and one core to actually power the targeting systems that would allow him to connect to other dimensions. That was the basic concept for his transdimensional stargate.

Working with holographic models, Harry began the task of building the transdimensional stargate, or TDS for short. Harry decided he wanted the TDS to be only accessible by him, and him alone. In order to make that happen, the TDS would have to be different than any other gate ever created.

First, the TDS would need to have thrusters so that it could move out of the way of any ships it came across. It would also need sensors so it'll know when to move as well as an AI computer core to actually know when it needed to move and where to move. In order to make sure it was left alone, Harry wanted to install a cloaking device on it and also a very power shield. He also decided to install a powerful plasma canon a last resort weapon.

Building the TDS itself would be simple, the actual getting all of the different components to work properly would be tough. The AI, which would be created to mimic Camelot's own AI, needed to 'grow up' and that would take time. Installing the targeting sensors and a standard sensor suite would be relatively easy, but time consuming. Creating the power distribution system to power the transdimensional sensors, shield, cloak, ion cannon, standard sensor suite, AI computer, and the stargate itself would be tough. What would really make it tough would be using two alien power cores to power everything. The only saving grace was that the designs and physics of all the individual systems were tried and true. All he had to do was put them altogether in a way that made everything work.

After several hours of tedious work, impossibly long calculations, and moving information from one device to another so many time that it looked like someone was making laps at the local horse track, Harry had a working prototype, well, a holographic one at any rate. He discovered that with a couple of small tweaks, he could actually power the device TDS with a single quantum singularity power core, including the wormhole that would connect two different dimensions in a controlled way.

Because of this breakthrough, Harry did not have to use any ZPMs to power the gate he would leave in each dimension. This meant that he did not have to worry about the possibility of one falling into someone else's hands.

The TDS itself was enlarged from the standard 22 foot diameter, which was what all current stargates in existence were, to 40 feet in diameter. This would allow larger ships, like the Marauder, to pass thru as well as standard stargates.

Harry also figured out the best option for protecting the gate, its technology, and the dimension's inhabitants from anything trying to get thru from somewhere else in the event of a security breech. He installed a very sophisticated auto destruct program in the AI computer that would run the gate.

In the event of a security breech, the AI would attempt to contact Camelot or Harry for thirty seconds before concluding that the threat was real and to continue the self destruct sequence. The program would release the containment fields surrounding the power core, allowing the quantum singularity to destroy not only the TDS, but whatever was threatening the gate and the stability of the dimensions.

To close the singularity after the gate had been annihilated, the TDS would house one high yield nuclear bomb that would be launched away from the TDS encased in a high power shield so that it would survive the destruction of the gate and the containment breech. Fifteen seconds after launch, which according to Harry's simulations would be long enough to ensure the TDS was destroyed, the nuclear bomb would detonate, sealing the black hole and protecting all of the dimensions. Harry was proud of his work, to say the least.

Harry ordered Camelot to begin construction on two of the TDS, one for the dimension where he visited Babylon 5, and second for this dimension. After a long discussion with himself and viewing the current condition of his resources, Harry decided to make the TDS as he went in order to save his stockpiled resources.

It was during his conversation with himself that he realized that Camelot was a large city and that he was alone in it. He had been alone a lot over the course of his life, but now he truly felt alone. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall and the others were still in their own dimension trying to survive Snape, Riddle, and the Death Eaters. He knew he had the ability to return at a moment's notice and at anytime in history, but it was still tough on him. He knew sooner or later he wanted to go back and get Ginny. Even though he knew that he wanted to be with her, Harry realized that he might need to do something drastic to ensure the return of his people.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Harry went back to working on the TDS system.

While Harry was busy designing the TDS system, the satellites that he sent out to gather information were collecting large amounts of data on this dimension. Already, they have found multiple populated worlds and completed low level scans on the local space craft, technology, and political climate.

Since the satellites were really made for staying in one spot and observing, the Camelot AI notified Harry that two dozen more satellites should be built. Harry agreed and also designed and ordered the construction of a dozen high powered probes, and sensor relays. Each unit was hyperdrive capable and was built to be invisible from sensors and curious eyes.

As they were done being manufactured, he let Camelot determine where they should go to provide the most intelligence in the shortest amount of time. As these devices were deployed, Harry would have the existing satellites stay in orbit of the most advanced and highly populated planets so that they could record more information. If Camelot needed more of these devices, it would create more and deploy them as needed.

From the data, it was easy for Harry to paint a picture of this dimension: Bleak. It appeared that this galaxy was in a state of civil war. The two main factions in this war: The first was the ruling body called the Galactic Empire, which was ruled by the iron fist of its Emperor. The second faction was called the Rebel Alliance. Evidently before the Galactic Empire emerged, the galaxy was governed by an intergalactic republic. The republic itself was run by the Galactic Senate. Since the rise of the Empire, as it was called for short, the republic that it had replaced had been called the Old Republic.

It seemed that no mater your ties, if you disagreed and or talked in opposition to the empire, you were considered a rebel and dealt with accordingly. The Empire controlled the galaxy thru fear. They had huge armies and a space navy larger than the Earth Alliance and the Alterran navies combined. With that much firepower at their disposal, they were very dangerous.

The satellites also gathered information on two groups who could use something called 'The Force'. It was very similar to the two factions on his Earth, the light side and the dark side. Of course the two factions fought each other every chance that they got.

Apparently the light side, called Jedi, lost, and lost badly, to the dark side, called the Sith. Apparently the Galactic Emperor himself was a sith lord. A Sith Lord was someone who was well versed and quite adapt at manipulating the 'dark side' of The Force.

After reviewing the information, Harry compared the Emperor and his hold on the galaxy to Voldemort and his desire to control Magical England. The only difference was that Emperor Palpatine was working on a galactic scale, which if Voldemort could, he would work on as well. That thought alone sent chills up Harry's spine.

The information Harry received on the space craft being used was promising though. The main ship of the Empire is the 'Star Destroyer'. It was 1600m long and 1015m wide. It carried 72 fighters; called TIEs and had several shuttle type craft available as well. Its weapons consisted of Turbolasers and Ion Cannons. For defenses it had shield generators and very thick hulls. It seemed to be powered by a Solar Ionization reactor. While the power output was high, it didn't compare to any vessel of war that he could create.

These vessels were deployed in high numbers and could bring fire very quickly onto a target. This was the standard and most common type ship that Harry's satellites were able to gather Intel on but they were not the only ones. There were ships that seemed to be made for ground troops and their ground assult vehicles and also larger ships that roughly had the same design as the smaller Star Destroyer. The differences were that the larger ships were indeed larger and carried more weapons, more spacecraft, and much more power.

Since the satellites were just using passive scanners, they had to use the information from the hacked Holonet to fill in the information they couldn't gather from the soft scans. There wasn't much information available in the Holonet on the rebels except for rumors and propaganda.

Harry's computers and satellites were able to already crack the encryptions on the low security level transmissions of the Holonet and the hypercomm that this dimension used.

From what Harry's spynet could gather, the Rebels used a wide array of carriers and destroyers, though they had recently began to use ships built by one of the many races in this dimensions, the Mon Calamari. The Rebels seemed to use guerilla warfare mostly, which was probably for the best since the empire outgunned and outmanned them.

This dimension had the largest number of different species that Harry or his ancestors had seen in one galaxy. It seemed that the Empire was against species other than humans in any form of power or position of worth.

This government reminded Harry of what would occur on his home soil if Voldemort was to win the fight there. That thought, which he already had once so far, Harry's blood boil. Total subjection of a race because of the hatred and bigotry of a few was unacceptable. To this end, Harry decided to amp up spynet so he can get all the information he could as soon as possible. This meant that he would increase the power consumption of Camelot, but with three almost new ZPMs in place and three more almost complete, that was acceptable.

With nothing better to do, Harry decided to search for usable and valuable resources that he could mine to replenish his stores and to add to his growing collection.

Harry used the hacked portion of the holonet and hypercomm to get information on the types of raw materials that were of worth there. Available to him from the hack was a list of around twenty ores and minerals with a description of what they were used for. Several were known to Camelot's computer files, they were just known by different name. Uploading this list into the search parameters of the spynet, Harry set out to find some of these materials. Looking at the scans from Camelot and his spynet, Harry discovered an exotic form of carbon in an asteroid belt in the next system over from where he was currently located. He decided to go there and set up a small mining operation while Camelot was busy gathering all the data it could on this new dimension.

Moving Camelot over one system was a quick and easy task. When Harry was close to the asteroid field, he went to the construction bay and set to work. After freeing up one of the slips for the construction of the pieces of the mining station, Harry started to design the mining station. While the pieces would be constructed inside the slip, the mining station would be assembled in space. Since he was going to make the station have cloaking and shielding technology, he didn't need to use any of his more valuable materials in the construction of it. He ended up with a half sphere shaped outer shell.

The exotic carbon would be placed on the flat side with all the mechanical parts hidden in the half sphere. Also in the sphere would a tunnel that led to a refinery. Once refined the carbon would be moved to the topside of the station by dedicated transporter.

Better to be safe than sorry, Harry decided to put two plasma cannons on the station to protect all of the valuable technology on board. The station also had access to the growing spynet so it didn't need its own sensors to operate. After it was complete, the mining platform would have a diameter of 200m. The entire thing would be powered by a naquada reactor that was rigged to self destruct if the station's defenses were breached.

With that design completed and construction commencing, Harry created platforms that would ferry the raw ore to the refinery. These platforms were thin and contained only thrusters and would be controlled by the computer on the station. With these set to be constructed after the station was complete, Harry returned to his quarters to rest and review some of the information his spynet has gathered.

With a start Harry jumped up from the chair in his room where he had fallen asleep. The reason why he had jumped back to the waking world was because Camelot was trying to contact him. It appeared that his spynet picked up on some interesting readings from one of his satellites and deemed the information worthy enough to wake him. Apparently one of the satellites picked up on some interesting power readings on a planet.

The planet in question had a single high power reading that was stationary as well as power readings slightly lower than the first. The lower readings were the exact inverse of the more powerful power source making them both invisible to most sensors. The lower powered ones seemed concentrated on one thing though, a small humanoid creature. If Harry's spynet didn't have such powerful scanners, the creature's energy would have been completely masked and remained unseen.

Harry decided that once his mining station was completed he would head over to that planet and try to meet the creature that was trying to hide. He had a suspicion that it was one of the elusive Jedi that was trying to remain unseen from the Sith. If that was so, it would be a lucky find indeed.

After the final piece of the mining station was beamed inside the asteroid belt and constructors were beamed there to finish construction and to begin the mining, Harry made his preparations to leave. The hyperspace trip would take ten minutes at half power. He decided to not stress the engines and Camelot herself by making quick entrances and exits in hyperspace.

Exiting the hyperspace window that was a million kilometers away from the planet, Harry coasted Camelot the rest of the way to enter a high orbit of the planet. The planet was a swampy one that didn't really have any large bodies of water in which he could set Camelot into so Harry decided to leave Camelot in orbit with all defenses and offensive systems at full alert. He would be taking a puddle jumper down to the surface since he didn't want to give away that he had teleporting technology. Making his way to the jumper bay above the main control center, Harry made quick work of leaving Camelot and heading to the planet's surface.

The puddle jumper's sensors had a lock on the two power sources so Harry decided to land in between the two. After landing, Harry exited the puddle jumper and turned on the cloaking device. Since he was so near, the two powers were almost tangible and Harry could feel the humanoid creature approaching his position; in order to show that he wasn't hostile, Harry kept his hands at his sides and clearly visible. From around the bend, Harry saw the creature that radiated power. It wasn't what Harry was suspecting at all. It was short, very short, and green, had bat like ears, and walked with a cane.

"Come searching for something have you?"

"Yes I have and I have seemed to find it, you. I am Harry Potter, what's your name sir?"

"Yoda I am. From around here you are not."

Yoda was intrigued. This Harry Potter was an enigma. He had one of the most organized minds that Yoda has ever seen. This made it easy and yet very difficult to get a good reading from him. And he was strong, very strong. But it wasn't the force exactly. It was close, like a close cousin but still different. He also seemed to radiate kindness. Dark he was not, of that Yoda was sure but that was about all he could get. Maybe he was sent here by The Force to help fix what Yoda himself had a part in creating all those years ago.

"You are correct; I'm not from around here. I am actually a long way from home. When I arrived, I heard the story of the Jedi and the Sith. My satellite in orbit picked up the energy that you seem to radiate so I wanted to come and meet you." Harry sat down so they were on a more even level.

"Heard stories have you? Believe them you do?" Yoda kept walking around Harry, seemingly inspecting him.

"Yes I do, from what I as able to gather Jedi had metaphysical powers, were keepers of the peace and were excellent fighters. Lived kind of like monks."

"Heard of monks, I have not. Silly things, rumors are. If Jedi you find, then what?"

"Well I would see if they are willing to let me learn their ways, their culture, and their technology. Where I am from, I am fighting a similar battle as the one they fought; I need all the help I can in order to win. I don't want to see what happened to the Jedi happen to my people because the person I am fighting is just like the Emperor here, just not on a galactic scale."

If this was true then Yoda didn't want to imagine what would happen to Harry's home, but he had to be sure. "See this I must. Open your mind you will. Invade I will not. The truth, I must see."

Harry thought about it for a minute. If his suspicions were correct and this really was a Jedi then he could stand to gain a lot from this Yoda. So Harry agreed. But before he let Yoda in his head, he had to lock off certain parts of his mind. All he wanted Yoda to see was his experiences and his memories, none of his knowledge. He imagined all that he wanted Yoda to see as a book. He then projected that book and only that book towards Yoda.

If it wasn't for the experience and strength in the force, Yoda would have been injured from the sudden rush of information that assaulted his mind. In an instant he saw all that young Harry had to share with him. He saw how a young, emotionally deprived, abused boy turned into a strong, emotionally driven young man. He saw his years at Hogwarts and how he learned MAGIC!! The things these people were capable of!

This 'magic' was definitely an off shoot of the force; that was for certain. He saw how one second Harry was a hero and the next a kid seeking attention. But he didn't want the fame or the notoriety. Then he saw the beginnings of his quest to destroy the Dark Lord that was terrorizing his people, including the choice to leave his soulmate behind where it was safe. It was the right choice, but it cut the man in front of him deeply and the only person who could heal this wound was this Ginny, who was not only powerful like Harry, but also experienced many of the same horrors.

Yoda saw that Harry was right; his Dark Lord was just like Palpatine. He hated anything that wasn't like him and craved power through the sufferings of others. Then he saw Harry's life flipped upside down when he was told about his legacy. He saw the strength and character in young Harry to take up the mantle of his ancestors to try to right their wrongs, it was a selfless act, but it was a task that Harry would take again and again because it was the right thing to do, not necessarily the easy thing to do.

Granted Harry would learn of ways to defeat his enemy but Yoda could see that he would find a way to win anyways. He saw this young man's interesting journey through the dimensions and the way in which he helped others and treated everyone fairly.

Harry was living two of the adages that Yoda he had instilled in generations of Jedi including Qui-Gon Ginn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Anakin Skwalker to name a new: _'Do. Or Do Not. There is no try.' _And _'Do onto others, the way you wish to be treated.'_

He had to digest all this and meditate with The Force and allow it to guide him on the correct path to see if he should help him. His first instinct was to do all that he could to insure Harry's victory but rash decisions were for the young.

"Think on this, I will. Hungry I am, eat with me you will."

"That sounds like a good idea. I am famished." With that Harry got up to follow Yoda, hoping that the information he shared would help him gain the knowledge he needed.

A/N the chapters been up for about an hour and already im getting reviews about the Harry/Ginny pairing. Well just because they will get together doesnt mean that it will be right away and it doesnt mean that Harry wont be with any other girls. Long story here with plenty of time for all things.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1 FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

Yoda led Harry to his home and they had some type of root stew. All the while they were silent, each caught up in their own thoughts. Harry's thought were on whether or not Yoda will help him. Yoda's thoughts were on Harry and whether or not he should be trained. He was recently visited by the specter of Obi-wan Kenobi and told of Luke Skywalker and how he would be on his way to be trained by Yoda in the near future. Could he truly train two padawans? Could he give each the attention that they needed? It had been many years since a Jedi Master had more than one padawan at the same time. And most importantly, would his hiding spot become compromised by the light side of the force. Yoda knew that the Emperor and Vader would never stop until he was dead. On these things, meditate he had to.

After they were done eating, Yoda decided to test Harry to try and help him see what training he would need.

"First, test you I will. Then sleep we must. Answer for you, in the morning I will have. Agreed?

"Thank you for this I really mean it. I'll take your test and I will try my best."

"Of that, doubt, have none I do."

Since there was no technology to do the normal testing for padawans, Yoda had to be creative in coming up with a feasible way of testing Harry's connection with the force.

"Shapes I will draw, tell me what they are you will. Your connection with the force we will test." Harry shook his head so Yoda knew he understood.

At first the testing went horribly. Harry didn't manage to get a single answer correct and was starting to get very frustrated. Yoda had stop Harry and lead him in the right direction so that Harry could find the confidence in himself. Yoda could feel the power in him, he had the talent, it was just a question of if Yoda had the time to train him properly.

"Calm down you must. Hard task this is. Do this, close eyes, feel the force. Deep in yourself you must look. Listen for it you must. Speak to you it will. Do not try, only do."

Taking a few calming breaths, Harry calmed himself down. Getting frustrated wouldn't help him at all. Once he was calmed down he closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to find his center. Yoda saw him calm down and concentrate on his inner self. He decided to wait and let him finish looking deep within himself before he continued.

Harry continued to look into himself, listening for this voice that would supposedly talk to him. But what he found was totally different. What he found was a brilliantly glowing white and silver orb, and it was HUGE!! Visible in the orb was Alterran text and it was constantly changing always saying something different. There was also vein like channels that lead away from the glowing orb. The most astounding thing though was the two other things found by the orb. One was a lake but in the lake wasn't water. It was like a tangible web of energy and was emerald green, just like his eyes. This lake had tiny streams leading away from it but they didn't extend far at all. The other thing that was shocking was the person standing by the lake. He was standing there, staring transfixed and the glowing orb and to Harry's surprise it was Janus!

"Hello Harry. From the look on your face I would say that you are surprised to see me and that is understandable since the last time you seen me was in holographic form."

"You can say I'm surprised! Here I am looking inside myself, trying to find this 'Force' and instead I find you, a floating ball with our language floating around in it and a lake filled with something that's the color of my eyes. While I can guess what the other two things are here for, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to talk to you or anything."

Smiling at the confused teen, Janus responds. "I am here to help you Harry. I have been watching your journey and I am proud to ay that for someone as young as you and someone very new to all of this you have done remarkably well. There were a few things that you could have done differently but that knowledge comes with experience. Now you may ask yourself how I watched you and how I am here now, well the answer to that is simple, I am the actual Janus and I am an ascended being, so things like this are not too hard for me."

"You're the REAL Janus? Well I can't say that I'm not happy to see you, but why here in my head?"

"Now that's an interesting question. And the answer to your question is simple, without my help you won't get the valuable help that this Yoda can give you. He doesn't have a lot of time left and for you to pass his tests you will need to do something that would take you years to figure out and do. Your powers while closely related to the force are vastly different. The force is really like nanites in a person's body and it is through them that force users get there power. You don't have that so you wouldn't be able to 'hear' what they have to say and that is what Yoda is testing you on now. What you have to do is become one with your powers and you will be able to complete his tests and get his training. But what you have to understand is that when you become one with your powers you will be able to do what you know better, you will still have to learn how to do the rest, like healing someone. You already learned, in its most simple and barbaric form how to block mental intrusions and how to read minds, use that with Yoda now. Do you understand?"

"So what you're saying is that since I learned how to levitate something with my wand that once I become one with myself that I will be able to do it better. But since I never learned to animate something I will still have to learn to do it and won't learn it automatically."

"In essence that is correct. But who says you will need to use a wand to levitate something. You will see what I'm talking about. But the first thing I want you to do after you take his test and he agrees to train you is to have Yoda teach you how to meditate. Once you learn you will find things that are very troubling for you but it will continue you on your path to be your own man."

"Ok, I'll ask him but how do you know that he will train me?"

"Lets just say that I talked with a friend of his that will talk to him and make sure that he takes you under his wing."

"Ok, thank you for all of your help. It feels good to know that I'm not alone in all of this." Harry gave Janus a heart felt hug.

"I put you on this quest and even though I can't help you like I wish I could, you will never be alone Harry, never!!" Harry looks towards his feet and shakes his head in acceptance.

"Now before I help you become one with yourself, I have some advice. This dimension has some wonderful technology in it, evil in its design, but beautiful in its ingenuity. I have uploaded coordinates to a piece of technology that has been believed to be lost through the ages. It fits the bill of evil but brilliant and I believe that this technology will allow you to have a huge advantage in the war to come if you can successfully modify it to fit your own purposes. It won't be easy to do but I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you for all of your help. I promise to try and not let you down. So how do I become one, Yoda's probably thinking I've gone to sleep or something by now?"

"Very little time has passed outside of here so don't worry. To become one you must move your Alterran powers into your wizarding ones then join them by diving into the 'lake' and enter the orb. This is all done with will power and concentration and you must do it alone. It will be painful for the next several hours to because these channels will merge. Are you ready?"

"As ready as ill ever be."

"Then good bye and good luck. I will see you later Harry and remember you are not alone!" With that Janus turned into a being of pure energy and disappeared, leaving Harry, his orb, and his lake alone. With a sigh Harry sat on the edge of the lake and closed his eyes. He tried to visualize the orb moving into the lake but that didn't work. Then he got a great idea. He will try moving the orb like he did with things when moving them with telekinesis.

It worked! But it was like moving a mountain. Soon Harry was drenched in sweat and was breathing hard. Eventually after what seemed like hours, Harry finally managed to get the orb all the way in the lake. When they made contact it was like a cyclone was in the lake, the two bodies of power were fighting for dominance. Harry had to act quickly so even though he was extremely exhausted he dove right into the lake and made his way toward the center where the lake and orb was battling each other. Once Harry made it to the center, his world exploded in a violent rush of power.

When he could see throughout the explosion again, he could see Yoda in front of him standing with his arms out looking as if he was warding off the explosion that devastated the rest of his home. There were holes in his walls and everything inside was broken from impacting with the walls.

Yoda couldn't believe what he just saw. Not but a minute ago, Harry was sitting there with a look of great concentration on his face, concentration so deep that he wouldn't have noticed anything around him. Then without warning a white aura burst to life around the teen and anything in its path was thrown backwards into and sometimes through the walls. Yoda had enough time since the force gave him warning moments before the explosion to channel the explosion around his body so that he didn't get injured.

Harry looking around in confusion quickly came to the realization that he was the cause of all the devastation. Even though he was dead tired, he hurriedly stood up and started apologizing. In his gestures and his intent to fix the damage that he caused, his magic responded. Wandlessly the house starts fixing itself, fast at first then it got slower and slower as time went on until finally exhaustion claimed him and he collapsed.

Yoda was hardly ever shocked beyond words. But now he was. To see a teen cause so much devastation was one thing but then to see the same young teen immediately stand up, weary as he was and start to fix the damage that he caused, it spoke volumes. But the most interesting thing was that the house just started to fix itself, it was as if someone was rewinding time! But when Yoda seen Harry collapse from exhaustion, he quickly grabbed him using the force and gently laid him on the ground.

Making his way over to Harry, he touched his forehead to get a better read on his current state while using the force. What he didn't expect was to be enveloped into a bright light and deposited into what appeared to be a holding cell. It was a cell that as about 15'x15' and the bars were thick and horizontal. Also in between the bars was a blue force field. Yoda didn't know how he got here but apparently someone used some type of technology that he has never thought he would experience. The ability to transport living matter in such a way was astounding!! This one technology had the ability to change the shape of the war all in itself.

Reaching out with the force, Yoda was surprised to see that the force field surrounding the cell was able to block him from sensing anything beyond it. Yoda had a suspicion that this was young Harry's ship and the instead of getting put wherever Harry did, since he was an unknown, he got put here in this holding cell. Since he couldn't see no way out and he didn't think that he was in any danger, Yoda decided to just wait and see what happens next. He's had many years to hone the art of patience.

Slowly, Harry sat up. He wondered where he was and as his head slowly cleared up he realized he was on Camelot, in the medical wing. He was on one of the healing beds. That's strange because he didn't remember returning to Camelot. The last thing he remembered was becoming one with him self and destroying Yoda's house.

With that realization he hurriedly jump of the medical bed, not even realizing how much better he felt; connecting his mind with Camelot, he instructed it to search for Yoda. What he did not expect was to be told that he was in a holding cell. He was placed there when Camelot beamed Harry aboard. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Harry quickly made his way towards the detention area.

Rushing through the door, Harry was glad to see that Yoda was alright and that he didn't appear injured in any way. "I'm so sorry about you getting put in here. I was unconscious and had no idea!" Harry, waving his hand over the crystal controls deactivated the security field.

"Worry not. Learned a lot I have. Come to me an old friend did. Tell me about you and why train you I must. A padawan learner you are, your teacher I will be. Teach you everything that I can, I will. Master Yoda, you shall call me. Agreed?"

"Agreed, Ma…Mas…Master Yoda." To Harry calling anyone master went against everything that he believed in but he felt that it was a title rather than a person try to force subservience on another.

"Master Yoda should I take us back to the planet?"

As they walked out of the room detention area, Yoda got his first real look at the beauty and splendor of Camelot. Once again his senses were open, but they could only go to the massive city shields that protected Camelot from the hazards of space. If he couldn't sense anything out there then it would stand to reason that no one could sense inside either. This was a safe place indeed and no longer would Yoda be forced to hide out on his planet. Plus Yoda wouldn't be surprised if the Emperor himself didn't feel the explosion of power that young Harry produced.

"Return we will not. Train here we shall. But wait here we must. My other student comes. Until then a tour you shall give. Then begin the training will."

So with that Harry gave Master Yoda a full tour of the city. He was impressed to say the least. The splendor and scale of the place was awe inspiring; the technology that he seen in this tour was way beyond anything that he has ever seen. Even for a Master of the force, it was a little intimidating. The last place that Harry showed Yoda was the medical ward. Harry wanted to see if there was anything that could be done to help his new Master. Janus said that he didn't have long in a round about way and Yoda was visibly ancient so even if he could help only a little bit, he would.

"Master Yoda, would you let me and Camelot try and see if there is anything we can do to heal you or at least see if there are any options to fix anything. Camelot's computer core is very powerful. If there is anything that can be done, Camelot and her A.I. would be the one to find out."

This was a tempting offer to Yoda. He would pass soon to become one with the force, like his friend of old Obi Won. If there was a way to extend his time here to properly train his two new students he would take it.

"Possibly heal me you say you can. Do this I will allow. Have faith in you I do."

"Ok well the first thing I need you to do is to lie on this bed and Camelot will scan you and we will go from there."

Showing a finesse that caught Harry completely off guard, Yoda jumped onto the medical bed and laid down. Coming out of his shock, Harry quickly started the scan. He ran the deepest one possible to learn all about Yoda's anatomy and DNA structure. After several minutes the scan was complete. Looking at the information provided Harry turned to Yoda with wide eyes.

"According to the scans you are over 800 years old!" Shaking his head he continues on. "Well it appears that the only thing wrong with you is old age and cellular degradation. Camelot needs a sample of your tissue to see if there is a way to reverse the degradation. If that fails, we have a way to clone you and transfer your consciousness to the new body. I know that seems highly improbable but my people once taught another race how to achieve this so it is a proven technology. Camelot is also analyzing the data to find anymore was to help you but these are the two best choices. Which would you like to do?"

"The sample I will give but to be cloned I will not."

Nodding his head in understanding Harry quickly takes the tissue samples that Camelot needs to discover what can be done. After the sample is taken, it's Yoda's turn to lead.

"A place to train we will need. Help you with the specifics I will." With that Harry lead Yoda to the control room where they got to work. They planned to make an entire spire into a Jedi training facility. Yoda created the rooms to resemble the old Jedi temple that was razed to the ground on Corusant. They created all the training facilities that they would need to handle their training; while doing this Yoda discovered the depth of Harry's fabrication abilities.

It seemed that the biggest issue to Master Yoda was getting the supplies to create lightsabers. He didn't have any crystals to use for their construction and didn't know where to get any that was safe. The other parts would be hard to come by, but with Harry's manufacturing capabilities, getting the components for Jedi weapons wouldn't be a problem at all.

Harry made the technology of the spire available to all who are there. One didn't have to have any Alterran DNA to operate anything. To ensure the security of the city, the entire spire was cut off from the rest of the city. It had its own power supply and its own fully functional A.I. Computer mainframe. Since no one else would have the mental connection to Camelot like he did, he created an avatar to serve as the interface between the AI and others. Harry decided that since they were on Camelot, the Avatar should be created in the shape of King Arthur, another defender of the people and a keeper of the peace.

With the designs of the Jedi Spire complete, Harry unleashed the constructors to do the modification. Harry was about to sit down but Yoda jumped on his shoulder, took a seat, and said one word: "Run."

And run he did. This set the scene for the next two day until the Jedi Spire was complete. All Harry did was work out under the demanding eyes of perhaps one of the best Jedi to ever exist.

Once the Jedi Spire was complete, Yoda moved there and Harry would go there to train. On their first actual day of training with the force, Harry did as Janus asked and asked Yoda to teach him how to meditate. Taking a seat Yoda started.

"To meditate, your mind you must clear. Think of nothing. Become one with yourself. Focus using the force you will. Assist you the force will. Feel it. Listen to it. Let it guide you…" Yoda kept talking but Harry didn't hear it.

He was focusing totally on himself, feeling his energy flow through him. He let it enter every inch of his person. He felt so alive! As he was following the flow of energy through his body he noticed a foreign energy concentrated on his forehead, it felt dark and sinister.

Wishing he could get a closer look at this evil energy, Harry was basically pulled to it, pulled close enough so he could see all of it clearly and with great detail. It looked like a mutated cracked orb that was completely black. Also, it had a menacing aura around it. This energy felt like Voldemort and with sudden shock and realization, Harry realized that it was a horcrux. He had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of him.

Quickly coming out of his meditation, Harry vomited on the floor beside him. He felt tainted and dirty. Yoda, who was curious at this reaction, asked what was wrong.

"Found something disturbing have you. On this, read you I can. Tell me padawan, what did you see."

After composing himself, Harry told him what he knew of Horcruxes. Then he told Yoda that he just discovered on inside of him.

"Work on this we will! Affect your training, it has not. So continue your training we must. Both, now we must do. Camelot can help. Smart you said the A.I. was. Help both of us it can, worry not."

With that Harry and Yoda continued to train. Yoda was pleasantly surprised by Harry's focus and control. It appeared that Harry had a knack for controlling the most basics of force manipulation. For the next few weeks they worked on Harry's strength and balance along with his meditation and control; All the things necessary for the next step, wielding a light saber.

During this time Harry's spynet now covered the entire galaxy. He could get a visual on any part of it that he wished. The spynet also managed to hack into the communications network and computers that were hooked into the Com Channel. This provided Harry with invaluable information. He had fleet sizes and deployments. He knew where Darth Vader and the Emperor were at. He had access to certain mainframes that contained the plans for secret projects.

He wanted to help end this civil war and he had the power to do it. All he had to do was technically beam the Emperor and Darth Vader into space and they would die, but that wouldn't fix the underlying issues. Someone else would just step in and begin where the old ended. What Harry needed to do was to come up with a way help the rebels but do it in a way where the Empire is erased and the republic was brought back.

His plan to ensure that the rebels won hinged on if they could successfully defend themselves on the planet Hoth. Vader was in orbit with his Executor Super Star Destroyer command ship while his support craft was firing on the shield that protected the not so secret Rebel base. They were also deploying ground forces to neutralize the shield generator. He just hoped that the Rebels could hold out and escape.

At the end of the two week period, Camelot informed Harry via their mental connection that the healing device for Master Yoda was completed. Harry ended up taking the small square device to Yoda's chambers and informed him to activate it the next time he slept and that by the time that he woke up, he would be healed.

The next day when Yoda walked out of his chambers, Harry was waiting for him and he was shocked to say the least. Yoda stood taller, he wasn't so hunched over, and he also had brown hair instead of grey. The biggest improvement was the power he could feel flowing through his master. He must have gained an extra 30% in power due to the healing. So in all Yoda looked to be in his prime once again.

"How do you feel Master? Don't take this the wrong way but if I had to guess I'd say you look centuries younger!" Harry said this with a light smirk on his face.

"Correct you are my padawan. Centuries it's been since I have felt like this. For this, my thanks you have." Yoda bowed his head in respect for Harry as he thanked him.

As Yoda was walking with Harry towards the mess hall in the Jedi Spire, Harry noticed that Master Yoda was carrying his cane instead of using it to walk around. He couldn't help but smile at that. After they were done eating, Master Yoda started a discussion that Harry couldn't wait to hear.

"Today, a lightsaber build you shall start to. Two days you have. Then arrive my other student will. Train together we all will, while you learn from me, so will he. Come, the Spire's fabrication room we will go. Test the new equipment you will."

Entering the fabrication room, Harry got right to work "King Arthur, would you display to me the designs for a standard lightsaber please."

Yoda had uploaded multiple data crystals that he had managed to save from the Jedi Temple the last time he was there. Lightsaber construction was on one of those crystals.

Beside him, the King Arthur avatar appeared and in front of all three a holographic model of a lightsaber was displayed in all of its simplistic beauty. To Harry's eyes, the lightsaber, while technologically inferior, was efficient and sturdy. Since he was about to learn to use the lightsaber for the first time, he wouldn't make any modifications to it besides choosing his primary crystal and changing the focusing crystal.

Since the Jedi Spire didn't have access to Camelot's main computer core, Harry accessed it with his mind. He was looking for a crystal that was totally unique, strong, and that he was able to recreate. The rarest crystal that he could make was one from his people's home galaxy. It had a black center with a silver layer around it. While the name was lost through time, the chemical makeup was stored. It was rumored to be a channel for his people earliest forms of their abilities.

As for the focusing crystal, Harry decided to use on that was stored in Camelot's database that if it worked properly would give the blade a tighter more coherent beam. He made sure that his lightsaber would be safe to train with as well.

Now that he was ready to replicate the parts of his lightsaber, Harry went and got a tray to put all of the components on. He could have just replicated the whole thing already assembled but according to Master Yoda everyone assembled their own lightsaber, so that's what he did. Even though Yoda gave him two days, he only needed half of one. With the rest of the time before Master Yoda's new student arrived, Harry practiced blocking blaster shots with his lightsaber while wearing a blindfold.

At first it was tough for Harry. His powers, cousins of the force, worked differently than how Master Yoda said the force worked. After around the tenth time of getting hit, Harry reached down into himself and let go of some of the tight control of his powers that he always kept in place. After that he was able to block all the blaster shots coming at him from the single training droid. It was a clumsily done, but done none the less.

After the exercise, Harry decided he needed to sit down and meditate about his power. From observations during his training, he believed that he kept to tight of control on his power and abilities. Why he did that he didn't know, but he knew that he had to quit or his training would take forever. With that he promised to still remain in control but to not hold on so tight.

Finally the day for Master Yoda's other trainee to arrive had come. The vessel that he was arriving in was being closely monitored on Harry's spynet. So was the Imperial Star Destroyer that was chasing after him. Quickly Harry ran to tell Master Yoda what was happening.

"Master Yoda, a vessel is on approach and will be here in fifteen minutes. I believe it's your other student. But that's not it…"

"Followed him here the Empire has. Help him can you?"

"Certainly, follow me."

Since they were in a rush Harry transported both of them to the command chair of Camelot. Quickly, Harry made preparations to move Camelot to the dark side of a moon in the system. He set it up to do it automatically and to automatically defend itself if it was fired upon. With instructions set, Harry beamed both of them to the Marauder.

With Harry sitting in the command chair and Master Yoda in a seat as well, Harry left the dock and cruised out into open space. He could see in his mind's eye Camelot racing to its hiding space. Through the spynet Harry could see the fighter that was about to exit 'hyperspace', with the Star Destroyer right on his tail. The version of hyperspace that this dimension used, while being pretty fast, just wasn't as advanced as Harry's. With theirs, you had to plot routes around any and all things with a gravitational pull. So a journey that would take them two days if they went straight from point A to point B would sometime actually take four or five due to having to go around things.

With the Marauder cloaked, all Harry and Yoda could do was waiting, and that's what they did. But they didn't have to wait long. When the fighter craft exiting hyperspace, it headed right for the planet Dagobah; it obviously didn't know that it was being followed because as soon as the Star Destroyer left hyperspace the fighter craft changed course and started heading on a new course. That was until the destroyer started to deploy swarms of its TIE fighters.

As the TIEs were trying to close on the lone star fighter, Yoda spoke up.

"Protect him we must. Survive your ship can?"

Yoda had no doubt that he was about to see exactly what this little craft can do in a fight. He just didn't like the fact that he had to ask Harry to get involved in this way when this really wasn't his fight. He just hoped that they would all live to finish the training that was to come. Young Harry here possessed some truly wondrous technology so he felt confident in the outcome.

Moving the Marauder between the star fighter and the approaching fighters, Harry opened a channel to all the ships in the area.

"This is Harry Potter captain of the Marauder. The craft you are chasing is under my protection. Break away and do not engage. This is your only warning. Over."

On the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer, the Admiral looked perplexed. For starters there were no ships in the area. If it was a stealth ship it shouldn't be able to communicate while in stealth mode. Also, the rebels have not been known to have that technology. His orders were to capture this Rebel and that's what he planned to do. If he died in the process, then so be it.

"Signal all the fighters to continue with the mission as ordered. Sensors keep looking for the source of that transmission. Let me know the second you see anything. Helm, all ahead full bring me that Rebel!"

Harry noticed that the ships paused for a minute but that was all. They started after the fighter again so Harry decided to show himself. He couldn't let them fire on the star fighter and run the risk of having him killed. He had a transporter lock on him but he didn't want to use that unless it was totally necessary.

The sensor operator onboard the Star Destroyer was surprised to see a craft just appear on his sensor screen. "Sir, a vessel just appeared in front of our fighters. It is a small ship sir but I'm not getting any readings from it besides its power output. Its shields are deflecting all of our scans and its power output is higher than ours sir!"

"What, check your readings again. No ship that small can put out more power than us!"

"Readings confirmed sir that ship is putting out…Sir we are being scanned. We can't block it sir, it's to powerful. They are able to see anything they want sir."

The admiral knew that his ship could be scanned but he believed that only bigger and better ships could accomplish it. Well no matter what that ship had to be destroyed, it was in the way of his objective and Lord Vader didn't accept failure.

"Weapons target that ship and destroy it. Signal half the fighters to assist and the other half to bring in that Rebel."

"Weapons targeted sir!"

"Fi…"

"Sir we just lost sensor lock!! I don't know how but they are managing to keep our targeting scanners to get a lock. As long as they stay visual, we can get a lock but it won't be as accurate!"

One of the Communication Officers spoke up next "Sir all TIE fighter report sensor lock failure also."

Now the admiral was angry. Angry and scared. Scared for his life from this strange and powerful ship or from Lord Vader himself.

With spit flying from his mouth he screams, "I don't care what you have to do, just destroy it! Now!"

"Aye sir; I have visual lock, firing."

All turbo laser and ion cannons that could be fired at the small ship did. The only problem was that half missed their mark and the other half hit a spherical energy field around the vessel. No one had seen energy shields around a ship such as this.

A Few Moment Earlier

Harry just sat where he was but decided to scan the Star Destroyer. From the spynet he knew the general layout already but he wanted to get a full scan in now that he could, not just a passive ones used by the spynet. What he found out was information he already knew just in more detail. Apparently, these guys were used to being the ones with the most powerful technology. Their resistance to scans was pitiful at best. Their shields did nothing to stop them.

After his scan was complete and he had all the information he needed to analyze later, the Marauder told him that he was being targeted by multiple vessels. Deciding not to make it too easy for them he activated his ECM at full power. As soon as it was activated, the Marauder wasn't being targeted anymore, but he knew that they would still try to get a visual lock on him.

Looking over to Yoda he says, "Its about to start Master. Just sit tight, everything will be alright. They can't beat us."

"Underestimate the empire you should not. Underhanded and dirty tactics they will use. Feel the force, use it and this day we will survive. May the force be with you my padawan."

"You to Master."

Just as he finished talking he noticed a power surge in all of the Empires space crafts. Half of the TIE fighter made to pass him by to continue the chase of the Rebel while the rest shot at him, including the Star Destroyer; only half of the blast made contact with his shields and were all stopped by the shields. Only when the Star Destroyer turbo laser made contact with the shields did the Marauder shake. Not a lot but enough to notice. With the first shots fired by them, it was Harry's turn to act.

Knowing that the Empire would never stop hunting them he decided to end the fight quickly. Harry unleashed a torrent of drones one for each star fighter all the while sitting and letting the shield protect him from the numerous energy blasts trying to destroy him. Controlling the drones with his mind he made sure each one tracked their targets, phased through their hulls and detonated within. When the first ones got destroyed all the rest of the TIE fighter tried to get out of the way. Some were spinning some were flipping and some were rolling. None of it worked. All the fighters could see was a yellow streak chasing after them relentlessly and then they knew nothing. The fighters that were chasing the rebel star fighter were the last to explode. They didn't even manage to fire a single shot at the fleeing fighter.

Even with all the fighters destroyed, the Star destroyer kept trying to destroy the Marauder by saturating its shields with ion blasts and turbo laser shots. They just didn't know how ineffective their weapons really were. Even with the ECM active, the Marauder was still hit several dozen times by the Star Destroyer alone. Harry's shields were still at 93% and holding steady.

Powering up the Marauder's powerful sub light engines, Harry quickly accelerated towards the Star destroyer. Moving faster than a star fighter, he was a hard target to hit, especially since they had to rely on targeting him visually. Harry charged all three plasma cannons as he darted towards the bow of the bigger ship. Diving under the bow he went to about mid ship where the reactor was set and fired all three at the same time all on the same spot.

What happened next surprised two people and made another person sad that these people pushed his hand. The Rebel star fighter had come around to watch the tiny ship take on the mighty Star Destroyer. Never had the pilot seen a ship capable of swatting full squadrons of TIE fighters out of the sky like they were nothing. Nor has the pilot seen a vessel that small be able to take that many hits and still be fully functional. Yoda knew that Harry was powerful but this was astounding. This small ship was a powerhouse. If the Jedi had had these ships or the rebels had them now, the Empire wouldn't be what it is today.

The three blue plasma beams all hit the deflector shield at the same time. The shield that was designed to stop laser and ion blasts couldn't stand up to Harry's beams of energy. After several seconds, he hit the hull and he went through the durasteel armor like hot butter. When the blue beams burst out of the top half of the Star Destroyer Harry started to read massive power fluctuations and knew that he had hit the reactor.

Without any warning, the Star Destroyer exploded with Harry still close to it. The Rebel pilot thought that however it was that saved him was done for; anything that close to an explosion of that sized couldn't have survived. So to see the vessel fly right out of the explosion was a pleasant surprise indeed.

Yoda had total faith in Harry but he was surprised to be caught in the middle of an explosion that rocked the ship. But that was the extent of what he and Harry felt; a shake and then nothing. In some strange way it was beautiful. Harry loved the shields that his people created. They were truly wondrous to survive all that they have today and he hasn't even fully tested them yet against a foe that could truly threaten him. He knew that that day would come though.

"Star fighter, this is Harry Potter please identify yourself."

Since this Harry fellow just saved his butt he decided that he could at least tell him his name. "My name is Luke Skywalker. Thank you for helping me. Without you I would either be dead or captured. I owe you one."

Receiving a nod from Master Yoda, Harry continues on. "I know of whom you seek. Follow me to my ship and I will take you to him."

Surprised, he answered, "Alright, I'll follow your lead. Luke out."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. This is my first fic, let me know what you think or what you dont. Thanks you to all those that do review, i greatly appreciate them!

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1s FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

It's had been six months since Luke joined Harry and Yoda on Camelot and a very busy six months it had been. The first thing that Harry did was find a place for Camelot to stay that would stay out of the way of the Empire's detection capability but to be close enough for him to still monitor what was going on in the galaxy. He chose a spot where he could still experiment if he wanted to and keep in contact with his spynet as well: The Galactic Void. The void was the space between different galaxies.

For most ships, regardless of the dimension, breeching the barrier between the outer edge of a galaxy and the void, which was called the galactic barrier, was difficult because of the gravitational pull of the galaxy you are trying escape. This barrier prevented this dimension's hyperspace technology from penetrating the barrier. Also, because there is very little gravity in the void, many ships have no way to propel themselves because they need to 'push' or 'pull' against gravity of some kind in order to move.

Reentry from the void was dangerous as well because the barrier caught all of the gravitational eddies, space dust, and matter that the galaxy expelled from when it was created. Over time, these particles and matter would form new stars and planets as gravitational forces pulled the matter back the edge of the bubble held them contained.

Of course for a ship like Camelot, which could travel thru dimensions and was made to travel between different galaxies, traveling thru the barrier was simple and the trip went smoothly enough.

Taking a position just outside the galactic barrier, Harry realized how lucky he was to have decided to come here. Harry found a small debris field filled with asteroids and other debris roughly the size of small and medium size moons. Luke said some of the smaller sized asteroids were larger than the Death Star, which he had destroyed a few years before. This debris field contained resources not found within the galaxy, mainly naquada and neutronium.

After doing more intense scans of the debris field, Harry realized that there must have been a really old and advanced race at one time either in this galaxy or one of the other galaxies which was relatively close that had mined and used these materials at one point in time. Thanks to his scans, Harry saw that there was enough material here last for decades, if not centuries. Knowing this, Harry, when he wasn't working on his Jedi training, began work on preparing this debris field to be mined and also to serve a base of operations for him in this dimension. Though he never officially setup anything with Babylon 5, he knew that Sheridan and Delenn would be ecstatic to have him return and stay around the station.

With the decision made, Harry started his preparations for a long term mining and base of operations. He started construction on ten mining stations that would begin the mining operation. He just made one change to the standard mining bots he used when mining for the Narn, which was to add some sublight engines to them so once they finish with mining one asteroid they could move to the next automatically. The mining units would also be able to travel to a space station that Harry decided to build so that they could offload their materials in one central location that could also begin to process the ore and store it.

Since he was planning for the long term usage of this area, Harry decided to build a spherical perimeter of defensive satellite platforms that would encompass the area of the debris field. These platforms were that same models that, according to the data files, were used to defend Atlantis from an enemy called the Wraith. However he changed the power source to a quantum singularity power core instead of using the original power supply and diverted some of that power to a shield that would protect the satellites from attack and debris. The quantum singularity power cores could, in theory, never run out of power as long as the core was properly maintained. Harry also expanded his cloaked spynet to include his base of operations and mining operations. However for this area, he switched the scanning capabilities of the satellites from passive power to full power. He didn't want any surprises out there.

He then designed the space station that would be the hub of the staging area. It would have two construction slipways on the exterior, with a fully functional replicator ready for to produce whatever was needed, including constructors. The station itself would have everything needed to support up to fifty people comfortably. It would have an Alterran database that would have certain information accessible depending on the person using it. It would also have access to the entire spynet. Harry created an A.I. avatar for the station; this one was in the shape of one of his ancestors, Lord Godric of Gryffindor.

Lord Gryffindor's orders were be to maintain the mining operations, since odds were that no one would be there most of time, to protect itself, the mining operation, and the station at all cost, and to pass on any valuable information to Harry as it came up no matter where he was. To do this, the base would also have access to a TDS. The TDS would be placed outside the station in a stationary orbit one thousand meters off the station and cloaked.

The last thing Harry decided on was to use a ZPM and a quantum singularity in a new power matrix that utilized both power sources in the most efficient way possible. The benefit to this new power distribution matrix was that if either the ZPM or the singularity ever failed, the other could keep powering whatever was needed. He also decided to use the ZPM and quantum singularity as a self-destruct sequence to be used as the last failsafe for all of his technology. Since it was in the galactic void, the massive detonation would definitely destroy his technology but wouldn't harm any innocents.

With all the planning over, Harry put the full resources of Camelot into this project.

With his construction plans ready and resources about to be gathered, Harry could concentrate on his training. And train he did, sometimes with Luke and sometimes alone. While Luke was better with a lightsaber in the beginning, Harry was better at force manipulation. But that wasn't to say Harry lost lightsaber duels all the time. While he might be sloppy at times and didn't have Luke's technique, he did have the advantage of speed and the ability to quickly think on his feet thanks to years of avoiding Dudley and Death Eaters.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry had to duck as Luke swung his lightsaber at where his neck used to be. As Harry was coming back up he got a kick to the chest for his efforts. Flying backwards he landed on his backside but managed to hold onto his lightsaber. Using the distance that is between them to his advantage, Harry quickly got back on his feet and got in a ready position, holding his saber in a classic first form stance. Shii-Cho was the only form Harry knew so far and he was quickly learning others. _

_Luke started circling so Harry followed suit all the while looking at his environment looking for anything that may help him come out of this duel the victor. Noticing a random wooden chair in the corner, Harry continued to circle until Luke was in front of the chair and used his mind, no hand gestures, to fling the chair at Luke's back at high speed. Luke must have sensed it coming but was to slow to turn fully to face it and instead the chair smashed into his right side, knocking him to the ground._

_Dashing towards his fallen opponent, Harry reached him and was ready to bring his saber in for the final blow when his legs got swept out from under him. Hitting his back against the ground again Harry started to lose control on his power, more and more energy started to flow through his body. Harry jumped to his feet, he noticed that time seemed to slow down a bit. He attacked Luke with the limited lightsaber technique that he knew and actually pushed Luke back a bit. If he would be more experienced and knew more forms or other moves than just standard attack, parry, and body zones to attack he might have won the duel then and there._

_Unfortunately, Luke was able to parry or dodge all of his blows and even knock the saber out of Harry's hands using a spinning back kick to his wrists. Harry decided to do something he had never tried before and shouted the first spell that came to him. He held out his hand palm facing Luke and screamed, "Aguamenti!!"_

_A thick stream of water shot at Luke with incredible strength, speed, and accuracy and hit Luke right in the face, which made him do a double back flip and land on his stomach. The stream of water even managed to deactivate Luke's lightsaber. Harry planned to remember that nifty little flaw in lightsaber design for later use._

_Quickly summoning his own saber to him he carefully walked over to Luke and found out he was knocked out cold. The hit to the face with the water must have been more powerful than he thought. From the corner of the room he heard his master talk._

"_Natural fighter you are. Unconventional tactics, you use well. Work harder on lightsaber technique we must. Practice you need, badly." _

_With that Yoda left the room and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn he heard Yoda laughing. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry looked back at that duel with fondness. Since then Harry had decided that when training with Luke, he would not use any spells. Instead he would use the magical equivalent of the Force. Using magic wasn't fair and Harry could win really quickly regardless of what Luke did because he didn't know anything advanced enough to block magic and his senses weren't strong enough yet to sense it.

In the future Harry would be able to use magic in duels again but not yet. Plus he just wanted to concentrate on his lightsaber technique. Once he started learning to use the lightsaber he began to pick it up quicker and quicker, the forms anyway. The use of said forms in a battle was different, but it was still quick. While he was still ahead of Luke in force manipulation and senses, they were now even with Harry pulling ahead in lightsaber combat, though Luke still beat Harry about fifty percent of the time.

The one problem that was beginning to develop in the Jedi training was the lack of being able to sense the Force outside of Camelot. While the early stages of Harry and Luke's training did not require them to be able to sense the Force outside of the city, they were now approaching the time when they needed to be able to sense it. The computer on Camelot was working in the problem, but did not have an answer yet.

It was just a day after the seven month anniversary of Luke's arrival on Camelot that Camelot discovered a way to allow people within the city to sense beyond the shield while those outside couldn't sense inside. Looking back on it, it was a truly an interesting discovery that came across by pure accident. The computer noticed that the midichlorians, the nanite like organisms in all living beings in this dimension that in high enough concentrations produced force sensitive persons, were actually transmitting a signal on a super low level frequency. This was what allowed a force sensitive person to 'commune' with the Force. The computer only discovered this information because of the in depth scan it had done in order to find a way to heal Yoda. What took the computer so long in discovering how to modify the shields was finding a way to allow those transmissions out but not in the shields. Once Camelot discovered what to do, Harry was alerted and told the computer to make the adjustments that would allow Yoda, Luke, and Harry to sense anything outside Camelot.

An hour after the shield modifications was complete, Luke rushed to tell Master Yoda and Harry of the vision he just had. After contacting them both through the force and telling them to meet him in the meditation room, everyone rushed to hear what Luke had to say.

"Master Yoda, Harry, I have just had a vision of my friends in trouble. They were in a city in the clouds. I must go to them and help them!"

"Ready you are not. To go I can not allow."

"But I must go, who else can help them. I promise to return and finish my training after I know that they are safe. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

All through this Harry was thinking about how similar this was when he rushed to save his godfather and how that turned out. He didn't want to share but he felt he had to before a person he considered his friend possibly made the same mistake.

"Luke before you go let me tell you a story." Harry told them both about him getting a vision, believed it was true, and led his friends into danger. In the end though, he wound up losing who he sought to help. "So you see I know exactly how you feel but you just can't rush into situations like this. Come, let us look into this and see exactly what's happening."

The three of them left the Jedi Spire and he led them to the same observation room that he took John Sheridan to months before. He made the walls transparent to give him a perfectly clear black-drop and mentally brought up a map of the galaxy.

"Where did you say your friends were in trouble at?"

"Cloud City. I think it is around Bespin."

"Ok, here we go." Harry brought up a holographic image of the planet Bespin and of the floating city that mined the gas contained within the planet's atmosphere. Yoda and Luke were surprised about the technological capabilities that Harry had at his command since he never outwardly shared all he had done and planned to do. "Now let's see, I'm going to do a scan of the city and see what I can come up with." Harry did his scan and saw that Luke was correct. His friends were in trouble. In orbit around Cloud City was the Death Squadron, Darth Vader's personal fleet of 10 imperial Star Destroyers charged with finding and destroying the Rebel Alliance led by his personal flagship, the Superstar Destroyer _Executor_. Yoda, Luke and Harry saw that his friends were captured and were to be used as bait to lure Luke there for one reason alone: Darth Vader was there. He was ordered to capture Luke and bring him before the Emperor.

"From these readings you can see that going there will not help them and just like with me, it is a trap to lure you there. Do you think that you could beat all of the Storm Troopers there and defeat Vader plus the Death Squadron? You are strong but not that strong."

"Correct Harry is. Ready you are not. Stay and tell you I will why interested in you Vader is."

"But I must help them. You can see the danger they are in!!" Luke started to ramble on as though he was having a breakdown. Learning you're the cause of your friends being trapped because of you will do that to a person and Harry could relate to that.

Walking behind Luke, Harry put his hand on his shoulder and quietly whispered, "Stupefy." With that Luke was knocked unconscious. Harry transported him to his room to rest until he woke up.

"Harry, mad at you he will be. Help his friends he would have; to make that choice, his right alone."

"Master Yoda, how long will it take to train us if all we do is train?"

"Take it would, ten years normally. To be Jedi, more than swing a lightsaber it is. Way of life it is. To think like a Jedi, learn you must. Three years to just teach skills it will take. No fun either of you will have. Free time no more, but time we do not have."

"I can give us that time master. And before you ask I will not change the past for any reason. I didn't do it to bring back those that I have lost unfairly and I will not do it now. One little change, no matter how small, will change the past, present, and the future. But I can give us three years to finish our training by going back three years in time. We will leave this place and travel to a place far out in the galactic void, where we can travel three years into the past and train as hard as we can and when we get to this point here and now, we should have a working plan to get Luke's friends out of this mess and save them."

Yoda was staring at Harry in disbelief. Some of the things he seen Harry do was borderline impossible so to him, what's going back in time. Think of all the people they could save. Well that's all he could do was think about it because Harry already said that he wouldn't change the past for any reason. It was something that Yoda agreed with. He had learned long ago from his Master that whatever happens is the will of the Force, and therefore could not be changed.

"Incredible it will be if do this you really can. Agree to this plan I do. Go back before Luke awakens we must, explain to him I will."

"It will take some time to make the preparations for the time jump, Master Yoda. Luke may wake up before I finish my preparations."

"Do what you must Harry. Speak to Luke, I shall." Yoda said as he left to speak to his other padawan.

R2-D2, the Astromech Droid that came with Luke in his ship, called an X-Wing, entered the observation room. R2, as Luke called the little droid for short, was very happy to be in Camelot. He explored the city a great deal and made regular reports to Harry and Luke about the city. He also spent many hours in the repair bays getting many of his system upgraded, within the confines of the technology of this dimension including improved thrusters and gyro devices that would keep R2's 'head' up when flying. One of the biggest upgrades R2 had been given was the ability to access a computer system without any physical connection. Camelot also gave R2 the ability to display text thru his holo-emitter. Though R2 still used beeps and whistles most of time, but when he could, he would use his new texting ability.

"Hello R2, I need you to secure Luke's X-Wing. He is going to be very upset with me and also very eager to try and change the past. I cannot allow that to happen."

'_I understand Mr. Harry. Though I must say that Mr. Yoda is correct, Master Luke is going to be very upset. I do agree with you that changes to the past could harm the present. Many of the data files I have from my time serving as Mistress Leia's droid tell about legends where sentient people went back in time to correct an injustice and made things worse.'_

"Thanks for understanding R2." Harry told the little droid.

'_We are going to save Mistress Leia, Mr. Solo, Chewie, and C-3PO?'_

Harry smiled. "Yes we are my little friend. And if everything works according to plan, we'll be able to help the rebellion at the same time. Now get to work. Luke should be waking within the hour." R2 beeped once and left the room as Harry beamed himself to Stargate Operations to begin to make preparations for their three year exodus.

Since the space station was almost complete after months of work, Harry ordered that the weapons platforms, which were being built on board Camelot, be transferred to the station to be finished as well as all of the mining bots and other equipment needed except for the TDS which was already built and in place. Harry put Godric in charge of overseeing the completion of the entire Base and the ongoing projects, starting with the defensive systems of the base and the mining bots. Harry didn't know what would happen after the three years of training and wanted to make sure everything would continue to work as planned.

After Harry received final confirmation from Godric that everything had been moved and that construction was continuing, Harry plotted a course deep into the intergalactic void where they would jump back in time to stay to train.

Eight hours after speaking with Yoda, all of the preparations were finished and Camelot was almost ready to travel back in time. All Harry had to do was deactivate the dimensional jump portion of the DDrive so that it would only take Camelot back in time and not to another dimension. Once that was done, Harry activated the drive and took Camelot and everyone in it back three years into the past.

Winking into existence, the mighty City Ship Camelot performed a routine high powered scan in the surrounding void. Finding nothing, Harry went to find Master Yoda and Luke and tell them that now their training could truly begin. They had three years and they were going to make them count.

With three years to do nothing but train his two Padawans, Master Yoda really put them through their paces. A lot of the time was spent with physical exercises to condition their already fit bodies. Yoda made sure that they had the endurance to last through battles that could possibly last for hours on end.

Along with the endurance Master Yoda began to teach them the many force techniques that were available to them: Jedi Speed, Jedi Jump, and Jedi Healing were some of the basics to name a few. Saber throwing, Jedi mind tricks, and force absorption were some of the advanced techniques Yoda taught both of his padawans. While teaching them these techniques, Yoda taught them control which to him, was one of the most important aspects of their training. Because of that, Yoda drilled those exercises mercilessly into their heads.

For Harry to make some of the force techniques work for him he had to meditate a great deal more than Luke in order to learn to use his unique powers to devise a way to duplicate what Yoda was showing them. A lot of this was done during their meditation sessions where they would try to become one with the force. So even though it would take longer for Harry to do what was being taught, he mastered it faster than his fellow Padawan. Harry contributed this to his becoming one with his powers like his ancestor had shown him.

Harry also started to practice all the spells that he knew with his wand and also how to caste them wandlessly. As time progressed, he got stronger and quicker at his casting. He got to the point where he didn't need to say the incantation or do the wand movement; he cast them with his will alone. Since he was working on his wizarding knowledge and his casting, he found that he could even do things that he didn't know the spells for like changing his appearance and creating copies of himself. This discovery was used during training for practical jokes and was also used during his dueling to confuse his opponent. These new skills that he was doing also took time to learn and master but it was well worth the effort.

While in the past, Camelot was busy trying to come up with a solution with the problem of Harry being a Horcrux. Harry spent a lot of time meditating and inspecting the energy web of the spell that created and stored the horcrux within him. One of the things he learned was that he himself was not a horcrux his cursed scar was the horcrux. And while it might seem simple to remove, it really wasn't. So instead of removing it, Harry wanted to learn how it was created, in hopes of finding a way to of removing the actual soul fragment that tied Voldemort to the mortal plane, but allowed Harry to absorb the knowledge and possibly any power that the horcrux contained. Harry hoped that by absorbing the knowledge and possible magic, he would become much stronger for the trials he was bound to face in the future. He didn't know yet if by absorbing the contents of the soul would add to his magical power yet or just allow him to retain more knowledge but he was determined to find out.

Based of his research, Harry realized that all spells were just energy matrix's created and controlled by the castor. If he could find a way to reproduce these energy matrix's using technology then he could create a device that would allow anyone to use magic and it would give anyone a huge tactical advantage. But Harry was thinking of using something like this for himself, but on a larger scale. He was salivating at the idea of using a device such as this as a cannon on his ships; a cannon capable of shooting magic spells. It was a grand idea but a difficult one to create. He was working on creating a prototype but it was still in the designing stages.

Harry was also working on his Alterran abilities. His telekinesis was getting better and better with each passing day so he started to work on the healing aspect of his powers. He studied the anatomy of humans and Yoda's species and whenever someone was injured, he practiced healing them in the med bay under the watchful sensors of Camelot, making sure he didn't injure anyone further. He could heal anything that was superficial and in time of dire need he could heal serious injuries, but doing the latter always made him woozy and weak for a little while. It was like he was stuffing his own life force into his patient and healing them through brute force rather than using the finesse that his people were known for.

Another of his Alterran powers he worked on was his telepathy. The only problem with that was that the force acted like a natural barrier to those that weren't force sensitive themselves. Trying to use it on Master Yoda was like hitting a brick wall while he could use it with limited success on Luke. But what he found interesting was that the wizarding version of reading minds, Legillimency, allowed him easier and more access than telepathy did. He wanted to see if there was a way to combine the two so he didn't have to decide which one was better at any given time.

Lightsaber dueling was the part of the training that Harry looked forward to the most during the years that he learned under Master Yoda. It was something that he perfected easily but was difficult to learn. He felt a sense of pride since this was something that he was learning on his own, without the aid of his Hogwarts education or the download of his legacy. It was his own determination and drive that allowed him to learn as well as he did.

Out of the many forms or styles of lightsaber wielding, the free flowing and elegant form two came natural to Harry, as did the wild and unpredictable nature of what was called the Fourth Form. However, due to his agility and affinity to fight in the air, Harry preferred the style created by one of the most famous Jedi of recent history, Mace Windu's Vaapad style. Yoda had explained that Vaapad was a state of mind rather than just a fighting style.

It allowed the duelist to channel their own inner darkness into the duel, and accept the fury of their opponent. This form of fighting was said to be perilously close to the dark side due to its focus on physical combat, the rush of winning and fighting that was always present, and the constant exposure to dark tendencies that the user was exposed to.

A Vaapad user appeared to be wielding many lightsabers at once because they moved to fast to see. Also their attacks would flow into each other with a liquid precision creating the constant near-invisible weave of energy. The disadvantages of the Vaapad style were that it took great control of oneself not to fall to the dark side and that it required a constant stream of power that resembled a barely controlled explosion that could quickly tire the duelist if not properly prepared.

Harry preferred this style because he truly did have an inner dark nature. The inner beast, was the darkness that was created thanks to how he was raised by the Dursleys. With no love and constant abuse, Dumbledore said many times that it would have been easy for Harry to turn into another Dark Lord. But Harry's greatest strength was the control that he had on that side of himself. That's why this fighting style felt so right for him; it allowed him to use all of himself instead of just the light side which he portrayed all the time.

Harry's inner battle reminded Yoda about another young and promising padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The difference between Harry and Anakin was that Harry did not have a Sith Lord whispering in his ear. Instead Harry had a Dark Lord out for his head and would not stop until he had Harry's head on a pike. Yoda vowed not to fail Harry as he and Obi-Wan had failed Anakin so long ago.

For two and a half years this was how the training went. With six months to go before they returned to their normal time, Camelot got a new visitor, but only Harry knew about him, or so he thought. It was the Force Ghost of Mace Windu. Apparently Mace took a liking to young Harry and decided while Yoda did a great job in showing Harry the basics of the style he created, he would really excel at learning the ins and outs of the style from its creator.

Each night they would practice in a shielded room away from the others because for Mace didn't want anyone to know that he was there for some reason he did not explain to Harry. Once Mace started to teach him, Harry truly started to excel at everything Master Yoda was training himself and Luke in. Apparently when Master Yoda told Harry that Vaapad was a state of mind, he didn't quite explain that it was a way to do all things force related. Using his negative emotions for good was very fulfilling for Harry and he quickly adopted the Vaapad state of mind into his normal everyday state of being. He became stronger, faster and more in control of him self at all times. His let his tight leash that he kept on his powers loosen until he reached the ideal state where the stream of power he let flow through him that allowed him to maintain the Vaapad state of mind. The good thing about that was since he was using a constant supply of power on a large scale, his body soon got used to using large amounts of power without tiring easily.

While learning from Mace, Harry started to pull ahead of Luke in the art of lightsaber dueling. With only a couple months to go, Master Yoda started dueling all out with his two young padawans, separately and two on one. Separately, they were no match for Yoda, but as team, they won three out of five times. They weren't easy victories however and both usually needed medical attention afterwards. Even though they couldn't beat Yoda separately didn't mean that the duels weren't long and intense. Yoda was the victor because of the amount of experience he had in the use of the force and with his saber.

So with the last six months gone and the two padawans trained in as much as they could, their three year training was done. On the afternoon before they were to catch up with normal time, Master Yoda sat down and had a discussion with both of his students.

"Padawan learners, no longer you are. Give the rank of Jedi Knight I do. Such dedication and hard work, never have I seen before. Truly impressed I am."

Looking at Harry he continued. "Your people's history, I have read. Got a better understanding of your task I have. A just people your ancestors were. Justice and peace you seek, but great enemies you must defeat. Your journey, I will follow. A calling through the force I hear. My time here at an end it is. Great new adventures we will have. Allow this will you?"

"If that is truly what you wish, I would be honored. The Jedi Spire is yours. You can teach or just meditate if you desire, I just ask that you help me train those that join us on this adventure."

"Assist you in this I will." Turning towards Luke Yoda continued on. "Without Harry, become one with the force I would have and incomplete your training would be. Complete the plan, save your friends we will do. Then on your own you will be, as it should be. The future you are. Agree to this do you?"

"I agree Master Yoda. I accept my fate and my destiny. I've been training for this and I feel that I am ready to help my friends and work towards peace in the galaxy. I just wish that you guys could help end this was quicker so that the many people that will die won't have to. I mean with this wondrous ship alone you could end the Emperor's rule."

"Take his place someone will. Learn nothing, will anyone with a quick, easy victory done by a stranger. Fight you must. have to build peace you do, handed to you it will not. Now, rest I must. Big day we have tomorrow."

As everyone left the meditation room, Harry grabbed Luke and transported him to one of the labs. "Luke, Master Yoda is correct. This is your fight, but that doesn't mean that I don't plan on helping you." Harry said as he passed Luke a glass of old Alterran liqueur that he had found in the database. Harry liked the drink and usually had a drink while talking with Master Windu at night after his training session.

"What are you planning Harry?" Luke asked.

"Well, we know that Han and the other are at Cloud City and that one of Han's old friends runs the place. I would assume that Han's old friend either sold them out because he was pissed off at Han—"

"Which knowing Han is reasonable" Luke added.

"Or that he sold them out because Anakin threatened to harm the people of Cloud City." Harry finished, not realizing what he had said.

"What did you say? Anakin?" Luke asked.

Harry was upset with himself. During one of his discussions with Master Windu, Harry learned who and what Darth Vader was. He was Anakin Skywalker, the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. He fell to the dark side of the Force through the manipulations of Emperor Palpatine.

"Told you the truth Master Windu did." A voice said from the doorway. Master Yoda was standing there looking as if he knew this discussion was a long time coming.

"Yes he did. I am sorry for not telling you Master. Master Windu thought it would be better if I kept my contact with him secret." Harry explained.

"Known it I have for many days. Only Master Windu you could learn Vaapad from and master it you did." Yoda said.

"You are not upset with me then?" Harry asked.

"Upset I am not. Proud I am, for kept your word you have. Ask Master Windu to appear can you?" Yoda said as he sat on the ground along with Luke and Harry.

A moment later three Force ghosts appeared. One was Mace Windu, the second was Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the third was unknown to the two new Jedi Knights. His name was Qui-Gon Jinn.

For the next eight hours, the six Jedi talked about the fall of the Old Republic and the defeat of the Jedi as well as the reemergence of the Sith Order. Obi-Wan spoke about the duel he had with Anakin and about how he had fallen to the dark side. It was during this discussion that Qui-Gon spoke up.

"What caused young Anakin to fall to the Dark Side? What finally pushed him over?"

"It was a dream about losing his wife, Padme during child birth." Mace answered, for he was there as Palpatine finished his work on young Anakin.

"Is there a way to bring him back?" Harry asked. At the disbelieving looks of the others Harry continued. "Think about it, Anakin Skywalker fell to the darkness because of a lie; a lie that he had been fed for years by a manipulated old man." Harry truly felt that he understood what Anakin had gone thru because of not only his own dealing with manipulative old men, but also about wanting to protect the woman whom he loved.

"What do you suggest Harry?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor wants you. He knows nothing about Leia's true heritage yet. That means that Vader wants you alive. From what I was able to learn about Cloud City before we slipped back in time, they freeze the gas they mine in order to sell it. Now, what is the best way to transport someone who is strong in the Force?"

"According to the old records they would be…" Qui-Gon began.

"Frozen" Harry said. Everyone nodded. "Vader wants to duel you Luke before he places you in carbonite hibernation. So we'll give him a duel."

"What about Han and the others?" Luke asked.

"That is the easy part. R2 has already provided me with the information I need to lock onto them and transport them right to Camelot as well as anyone within ten feet of them. Besides that, I now have all of the information I need on Millennium Falcon to not only transport her, but also to give her some weapons upgrades and also make sure that she is running right. Call me paranoid, but I have a bad feeling that whoever was working on the Falcon messed her up incase Han and the others were able to reach her in hopes of escaping."

"A very smart deduction young Harry; But do you feel that Luke is ready to take on Darth Vader alone; and what of the fleet of ships in orbit? For once Camelot comes into orbit, it will be fired upon." Qui-Gon stated.

"You are right. That is why Master Yoda will control Camelot and take out the fleet. There isn't a weapon on those ships that can penetrate this city's shields. The only ship I want taken without damage is Vader's ship, the Executor. While Yoda is handling the other ships, I will use the Marauder and Camelot to beam out the crew of the ship into holding cells on board Camelot."

"From what I learned before I left Hoth, that ship has a crew in the thousands. Can you handle all of them?" Luke asked.

"From the time Camelot arrives in orbit until the ship is empty should be three minutes. After the fighting is over, I'll transport the cells to wherever you and Leia want them to go. Now, once I am done in orbit, I'll transport down to your location and engage the final part of the plan. Using my abilities, I can project memories right into Vader's mind. If I am right that will be all Anakin needs to break the grip that the Dark Side has on him. If I am right, then Darth Vader will fall and Anakin Skywalker will rise again and know about everything Palpatine has ever told him. Battle strategies, plans for immortality, the list are endless. Plus, you'll have a second Jedi, someone who was once on the Jedi Council, to help you and the rebellion. Plus, who besides us knows what happened to Anakin?" Harry finished.

"As far as anyone knew, Anakin fell to Darth Vader shortly after Master Windu was killed." Obi-Wan said. After a moment's thought he turned to Yoda, "Master Yoda, can you control this city?"

"With aid of King Arthur control I can." Yoda said. Yoda looked at Harry and he agreed. He would make the necessary arrangements to allow King Arthur to have control outside of the Jedi Spire.

"Then this sounds like the best strategy using what you have available. Especially since you have no idea where the rest of the Rebellion is" Obi-Wan said.

"Luke, are you okay with this?" Harry asked his friend.

"Yes I am." Luke said with a nod. After a moment he spoke again "Are you sure about being able to save my father?"

"Yes I am. Out of everything, I am confident that Anakin Skywalker remains buried deep inside Darth Vader. His spirit was broken when your mother died. He thinks you are alive and that Padme's death was his fault."

"Your friend is correct." A seventh voice said. A moment later a beautiful young woman appeared in senatorial robes from the Old Republic. The resemblance to Leia was unmistakable.

"Mother?" Luke asked the woman.

"Yes. My name is Padme Skywalker. I am your mother." Padme told her son. "Luke, before I died, I felt your father. There is still goodness in him. It has just been buried beneath the machine that has kept him alive and the lies Palpatine has told him."

"Mother, how is this possible? You were not a Jedi were you?" Luke asked.

"No my son; I was not a Jedi, but I did become somewhat force sensitive while carrying you and Leia. The connection between mother and child is great and there are many wonders to it. Once of the wonders was that I became force sensitive shortly before my death." Padme said before turning back to Harry.

"Harry, make sure that you show him this memory, it will work. Tell him that I love him and that I will see him again one day. Until then, may the force be with you." And with that Padme Skywalker was gone.

After a silent pause, Yoda was the one that spoke up first.

"Enough done tonight, we have. Now, rest I must. Big day tomorrow all we have." Yoda said.

Everyone agreed and departed the lab they were in. The three spirits returned to the Force, Yoda retired to his quarters while Luke and R2 went to check out the X-Wing before retiring for the night as well. Harry decided to get started on his gifts for Luke that he had spoken to Master Windu about. With the knowledge of old that Mace possessed, Harry was able to recreate several old Jedi technologies that would be of immense help to Luke and his cause. Harry also added a few things to make the Jedi technology better and to give him a better chance of success. Failure was not an option, not with so much on the line. With construction started, Harry went to get some rest, they all had a big day ahead of them and many lives depended on their success.

As Harry dropped into sleep, he had a vivid dream. He dreamt of Hogwarts and his friends. He dreamt about them being tortured by some unknown Death Eater with several different curses. They wanted to know where he was. Harry knew he had to return to deal with Voldemort once and for all and soon.

"I'm coming guys. I haven't forgotten you. I'll end this once and for all!" Harry muttered in his sleep. With that statement his aura flared once sealing his pledge.

Little did he know that this dream would be the cause of his return. His pledge would ensure that he finish the task that he set out to do to rid his world of the menace that is Voldemort. But it couldn't end there. Just like here someone would just take his spot and continue where Voldemort left off.

On the ascended plane, Padme Skywalker, Mace Windu, and Janus were looking over Harry and.

"It has begun." Padme told the group.

"Yes it has. Harry's path is set and so is Luke's, soon they shall fulfill their prophecies. Then they can truly begin to live." Janus said.

I just cant believe that so much had to be put on their shoulders, it hardly seems fair." said Mace

"What is done is done Mace Windu. Now we can only watch the future unfold." Janus said as the group returned to watching the mortal plane and the different dimensions there.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU. I will portray characters diiferently then they are in shows and books. One example is Janus from stargate atlantis will also be merlin instead of Moros. Thats why its AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. Thanks you to all those that do review, i greatly appreciate them!

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1s FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

The next day started with Harry talking with King Arthur in the main the control room of the Jedi Spire. This room was the brain of the Spire and was the only area that could do what Harry planned to do.

"I need you to override the security lockout and access the main computer. When you do that, I need you to allow Master Yoda temporary access to control Camelot. You will also have temporary access to Camelot's mainframe and controls to assist him with the battle to come. Just make sure not to disturb the avatar for Camelot that I am creating when you access the core." Harry was creating an avatar for Camelot but was using all of her memory files to build a personality instead of assigning one. Harry didn't want any mistakes concerning that project, it was taking longer than he thought it would already, but since this city was millions of years old, it would obviously have a lot of data to analyze.

With a bow of his head, King Arthur stated, "It is done Sire. Lady Camelot's Avatar will not be disturbed. She will be magnificent indeed."

"In the upcoming fight, make sure that you follow the plan as close as possible. Even though Master Yoda knows his stuff, who's to say you wouldn't have a suggestion or two, correct?"

"I will do my best to aid Master Yoda in the fight to come. We will be victorious Sire."

"I'm sure you will be; good luck!"

"You to Sire!"

Harry left the control room and headed for the construction bays. Stepping out of the transport room, he headed directly to the controls and started his search. He wanted to see if there was anything that he could use to assist in the capture of the Executor, Darth Vader's personal Super Star Destroyer. His query was returned with nothing to construct but did have a suggestion. As it appeared, his ancestors didn't board vessels with personnel alone. They used specially designed constructors that could be programmed to do pretty much anything so they were easy to control and very effective.

The best part was that after the battle was over, the constructors could fully integrate into the Executor's systems, reducing the required personnel needed to operate it and thus making it easier for the Rebellion Alliance.

With a plan forming in his head, Harry begun to add to the existing program for the boarding constructors; they were programmed to quickly take over the controls of a ship from any possible place, interface with the computer and transmit all the data back to whichever vessel they were launched from. They were also programmed to restrain not harm anything that got in their way. After they had control they were to fix any major damage that might hinder the people that come in after the boarding. In order to have a high number and yet be stealthy enough, the constructors would consume materials on board the Executor that were not vital to the operation and safety of the ship. Walls that wouldn't affect structural integrity were the first to be used for replication as needed. After the battle, Harry would have the constructors replace anything that had been consumed. With the plan made, Harry created one hundred of these new constructors and placed them into stasis lock, ready to be transported away on his order.

The next thing that Harry did was to prepare a slipway for the inspection and the repairs of the Millennium Falcon. From what he learned from Luke, the 'piece of junk' that was the Falcon started out as a stock freighter but had been severely modified by many of the owners, including Han Solo. One of the problems with the ship was that she was pretty temperamental and spent almost as much time in dry dock being worked on, as she did in space.

Thanks to the spynet, Harry had been able to get all of the data on the Falcon as well as the original plans and specifications. This gave Harry a firm starting point for the improvements Harry wanted to make for the Falcon. First off, all of the upgrades and improvements would be largely based on materials and technology that was native to this dimension, even if they were based on designs that came from outside this dimension.

One of the biggest upgrades would be a new A.I. unit. The existing A.I. was older than R2-D2 was and had no where near enough memory. The new A.I. would use the same base personality and programming as the current A.I., but would also contain the latest upgrades that this dimension could offer. The power distribution system and weapons systems would also be upgraded for better, more efficient power usage and more power available. The weapons systems would now be on par with Capital Class Warships including the three laser cannon emplacements, six concussion missile launchers with six hundred concussion missiles stored onboard. The sensors were upgraded and would be more accurate as well. The new power core would be based on the designs of a naquada generator but would use materials that could be found in this dimension. It would be able to generate six times the amount of power that the old power core could produce.

With the tweaking Solo had done, the old power core was on par with the power core outputs of the medium size heavy cruisers. The new power core produced the equivalent of the power used by several capital class warships. The Falcon's shields and shield generators were also upgraded. The new shielding, using the redesigned power core, could repel multiple blasts from the main cannons of the most powerful ship mounted cannons there were.

With the upgrades and new systems under construction, Harry moved onto one of the other slipways. In it, he began the construction of one of his larger gifts for Luke. A Jedi Starfighter, the Old Republic Delta 7. With Mace's help, Harry had the information he needed to find the blueprints for this craft. It appeared that the Delta 7 was manufactured by Walex Blissex, a founding member of the Rebel Alliance. He worked for Kuat Corporation but apparently didn't like what the Empire stood for and didn't like to know that his creations were used to help create and maintain the tyrannical Empire. So he helped create the Alliance. Due to the Empire's influence, Blissex was forced to flee quickly, leaving many of his designs and research within the computer core of the Kuat Corporation's mainframe in highly secured files that the Empire had not been able to get to. In fact when Blissex fled the Empire, he did so in the prototype of his latest creation: The X-Wing Fighter. The X-Wing was the fighter of choice for the Rebel Alliance, being more maneuverable and powerful than the Y-Wing Fighters/Bombers that the Alliance had been using.

It just so happened that Harry had a cloaked satellite in the system as Kuat Corporation's Main Complex so hacking deep into their system wouldn't have been too much of a problem. As he was digging deeper and deeper, Camelot noticed something. There was a hidden backdoor in the core that allowed a person free entry into the backbone of the entire computer core. Normally this backdoor wouldn't have been easy to spot but it was no problem for Camelot's powerful computers to find the backdoor and upload all the data held within the Kuat Corporation's Mainframe, starting with the designs for the Delta 7.

Bringing up the newly hacked schematic, Harry decided to add to the fighter. First thing he did was replace the power core to a naquada fusion reactor. This reactor essentially multiplied the power output by a factor of ten. The hull would no longer use a durasteel composite but instead would use Harry's bio armor that was based off the Vorlon technology that he acquired. He also decided to use a smaller version of the Whitestar's neutrino cannon. While not the strongest weapon available to him, it was truly a unique weapon form in this dimension. He replaced the dual laser canons with these and made them have an excellent forward firing arc. He used the original inertial dampers but made them more efficient and quicker to respond. The sensors were upgraded as well; the scanning range was doubled and also allowed for the installation of a better version of this dimensions hyperdrive engine. The Delta 7 no longer needed the hyperdrive ring to go FTL as it used a miniaturized version of the one that was used by the Millennium Falcon and was probably one of the fastest ships in this dimension in normal space or hyperspace. The shields were changed as well, but only to make them more efficient.

Just like all of Harry's technology he needed ways to ensure that his technology wouldn't be misused. He created a small built in computer core that an astromech droid could plug into, just like any other Starfighter. However, this computer, which would be faster and more powerful than any other computer core for this size ship. It would have a failsafe that would destroy Harry's technology before any of it could be misused or tampered with in any way.

Unlike the upgrades for the Millennium Falcon, Harry purposely created the Delta 7 to be made of parts only created by Harry. It gave Harry another level of control on his technology and the way it was used. Harry trusted Luke, trusted him with his life even, but Harry did not trust the people of this dimension yet. He remembered one of the first lessons he learned about the Magical World: _Never Trust a Group of Stupid People to Make Rational Decisions!_

Having completed his design, he had Camelot begin construction of the vessel. Harry left the construction bay to prepare and meditate on the battle to come later that day.

With the time of returning to the original time before they traveled back in time, Master Yoda was in the Jedi Spire while Harry and Luke were in the control chair room. Harry was plotting a course into the computer and making sure everything was ready for when Master Yoda took control. He programmed for the boarding constructors to beam over to Vader's flagship as soon as it was within range. Once that was done, he alerted Master Yoda of this new development of the plan.

Rising out of the control chair, Harry turned to Luke. "Are you ready for this? Its gonna be a hard fight and your going to be on your own at first while Master Yoda and I take care of the fleet in orbit."

"Yeah I'm ready. I still can't believe that Darth Vader is my father. Talk about an unexpected surprise! I'll do whatever I can to help return him to the right path, or at least a better one than he's on right now."

"Then let's go and get started. It will only take a little bit to get to our destination once I give the command."

Harry led Luke back to the Jedi Spire where they found a meditating Master Yoda. "Come to tell me we are ready have you? Agree I do. Ready we are. Go let us, and may the force be with us."

With a thought, Harry instructed Camelot to proceed to their destination. This Galaxy was about to see what millions of years of technological advancements was capable of. With Camelot on her way and Master Yoda already where he needed to be, Harry, Luke, and R2-D2 headed towards the Marauder so that when the time came to execute the plan, they would be ready.

Their plan was for the Marauder to exit hyperspace outside of the scanning range of the Executor and release Luke's X-Wing. Luke would then head to Cloud City, land, and begin his search for Vader.

Once the X-Wing was on final approach to Cloud City, Harry radioed Master Yoda onboard Camelot and began Phase II.

BESPIN ORBIT

In orbit around the planet Bespin, Lord Vader's Death Squadron, the personal fleet he assembled and had been tasked with capturing and destroying the Rebel Alliance, was maintaining its intimidating stance for the local space traffic to see. They wanted to convey the message that the Empire is all powerful and can do as it wishes and the Executor, Vader's command ship, did most of the talking.

Thirty minutes earlier, an X-Wing Fighter appeared on the scanners of the fleet. Following their orders, the fleet moved to the far side of Bespin where they would be hidden. The X-Wing, piloted by Luke Skywalker, was given permission to land, per Lord Vader's direct orders, at Cloud City. The Emperor wanted young Skywalker for some reason. And whatever the Emperor wanted, he got.

As soon as the X-Wing landed, a ship appeared between Bespin and the Death Squadron on the far side of the gas planet. The ship easily dwarfed the Executor and rest of the fleet.

The admiral in charge on the Executor started issuing orders. "Scan the vessel at once! All ships target that ship but do not fire till I give the signal. Hail them."

"Nothing is returning from our scans, the shields are to strong. Power output is off the charts, sir."

The admiral was thinking to himself about how it would be such a shame to have to destroy a beautiful piece of technological wonder. Nothing in his decades of service that he has seen could compare to the sight he was seeing now.

"Sir no response to our hails" A different officer yelled out.

"Hail them one more time and if they don't answer, all ships open fire. Order the deployment of the TIE fighters."

While Camelot was on the other side of Bespin, Harry and the Marauder arrived in orbit just above Cloud City. Using the Marauder as relay point, Harry ordered Camelot to beam up all of Luke's friends and anyone near by and to beam the Millennium Falcon to the construction bay to begin its refit. He also beamed every Storm trooper and Imperial Officer to the brigs on Camelot without their weapons or any technology. Harry purposefully left Vader on Cloud City so that Luke could to engage Vader.

As soon as that was done, Harry began Phase III of their plan. Once again using his mental link to Camelot, Harry began to transport all of the personnel off the Star Destroyers and out of the TIE Fighters that they had launched as well as releasing his constructors to take over the Executor.

The only problem with their plan was that they did not take into account any of the smaller Imperial ships still in orbit around Cloud City. However they were not any problems for the Marauder and her advanced weapons and shields. Within minutes Cloud City was freed from Imperial control. With that done, Harry set course to Camelot, and the Death Squadron.

As he approached Camelot, he saw Camelot's powerful shields flare as anything that touched them was easily absorbed. His own ship rocked under the powerful shots of the Executor.

All of a sudden TIE fighters started dropping like flies. Drones, thousands of drones were being deployed from Camelot and they were swatting the TIEs like flies. Harry brought the Marauder under one Star Destroyer and shot all three energy beams at the one beside it. With three beams, all hitting critical part of the ship it exploded. Shrapnel flew in all directions and crippled the ship that Harry was just flying under.

With two capital ships down, the remaining ships stepped up their assault on Camelot and the Marauder. All of a sudden the Executor stopped firing and stopped moving. Apparently the constructors were doing a fine job. With the ship now out of the fight, Master Yoda and Harry concentrated that fire on the other ships. Harry also ordered Camelot to create more Constructors and send them to the other ships in order to take them over as well.

Harry had to do several high velocity maneuvers to avoid TIE fighters that were trying to just smash into the Marauder in hopes of destroying him that way. A quick climb and dive made them crash into each other as Harry lashed out with his energy cannons on three other TIE fighters that were trying to harass him.

Harry noticed that while the TIEs were being destroyed very quickly, the Capital ships were trying surround Camelot with the hopes of concentrating all of its fire power on the magnificent city. They correctly made the call that the city was the biggest threat but the Marauder had sharp teeth as well. With a well placed shot from one of his energy weapons, Harry destroyed the huge engines of one of the capital ships. He then sent a single drone in the hole that was just created and when that drone exploded it took the bottom third of the ship with it.

At that same time Camelot, which hasn't moved since it reached orbit, was boxed in by the four remaining Capital star destroyers. As Yoda prepared to launch streams of drones, the four ships powered down all of their systems, they had been taken over by the additional Constructors Harry ordered.

With the Death Squadron either destroyed or captured, Harry ordered the boarding constructors to modify the hyperdrive to allow them to reach the station in the galactic void. He also made sure that they eliminated anything from the ships that would allow anyone to track them.

Harry opened a channel to Master Yoda. "Phase III of the plan is complete. It went better than I thought it would. I am going to initiate Phase IV and go and help Luke. Leia, Han, and the others that were transported to Camelot should be in the Med-bay. Can you please check on them? That is also where we'll be returning with Vader."

"Wait for you there I will. May the force be with you." Harry did a small hyperspace jump to get back into orbit above Cloud City. Once he was there, he beamed himself to Luke's location. He also ordered the Marauder to pick up Luke's X-Wing and to return to Camelot.

As Harry arrived, he saw that Vader was using his telekinesis powers to throw heavy items at Luke. Using the practice of his wizarding powers during his training, Harry had made himself invisible from Vader. Luke, sensing that his fellow Jedi Knight had arrived, began to go back on the offensive. Harry took a moment to seal the section of the City, using his Alterran powers, that they were in so that no one could interrupt them. Once done, Harry fell into a meditative state and gathered all of the available magic and energy around him. Before he had gathered enough power, Harry saw Luke falter. Making his decision quickly, Harry made his presence known to Vader thru the Force.

Darth Vader felt another person behind him. A person of extraordinary power and it made him turn suddenly to look at this new threat. The threat was a young man of no more than 20 years old. He was around 5'11" with long black hair, black goatee, and a body in perfect shape. The young man was encased in a white glow that radiated from his body like a sun. Confidence and power was buffeting against Vader's his senses, all originating from this stranger's body.

What shocked him even more was his lightsaber. Not how it seemed to just appear in his hand, but his blade color. It was a black blade with a silvery edge. It was both beautiful and very intimidating.

"Hello Lord Vader. Just thought you would like to know your pretty little spaceships in orbit are either destroyed or under my control, including your flagship the Executor."

"It is true _father. _My brother Harry arriving here means his part of the plan was a success. The Emperor's forces have been captured and his ships lost. It is time to release the hate you have been carrying and return to the light." Luke said, trying to regain his strength.

While they were talking to Vader, Harry and Luke were circling around him.

"Impossible, no one can match the power of my fleet in orbit. You lie."

"No, I don't" Harry added some power to his voice to ensure Vader listened and listen well. "Your time has come to an end Darth Vader. You can either make this easy on yourself or not. Make your choice and quickly. I have little patience for fools _Anakin Skywalker_."

"Anakin Skywalker is dead. He died at the hand of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"No. He is still there, buried deep within the prison that Palpatine created thru that armor and the lies he told Anakin. Padme lived, you did not kill her!" Harry said.

With a howl of rage, Vader charged a waiting and prepared Harry Potter. Vader feinted high but swung low at Harry's feet. That earned a boot in the face for Darth Vader as Harry jumped over him, kicking Vader in the face/helmet. Now it was Harry's turn to go on the offensive. Harry swung his saber at Vader with perfect control and considerable strength but Vader managed to parry all of his blows. Harry didn't stop, he kept pushing and pushing slowly backing Vader towards Luke.

Meanwhile on board Camelot, Master Yoda made his way to the Medical Bay where Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, C-3PO, and the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett were waiting. When he entered, the bounty hunter was already incapacitated thanks Camelot's security measures. Chewbacca immediately saw the Jedi Master and began to growl and howl at him.

"Hello again Chewbacca; too long it has been. The city ship Camelot, we are on. Much happened since last time we spoke there has been."

"Chewie, who is the green guy?" Han asked his friend.

"Han Solo, Master Yoda I am. Come with Luke Skywalker and Harry Potter I have." Yoda replied.

"I thought all of the Jedi were hunted down by Vader?" Leia asked.

"True, that is not. Of us, few survived. Come now, eat you must."

Yoda led them to the dining area and began to tell the tale he was apart of. Lando quickly wanted to contact Cloud City and inform them of the danger they were in. Yoda agreed and had King Arthur show him the way.

Meanwhile Han and Leia listened as Yoda continued his story, including the upgrades the Millennium Falcon was undergoing. It was hard to imagine, but Leia sensed the truth in Yoda's words.

As Yoda explained that they had captured five ships, she felt Luke calling out to her thru the Force. He needed her. Yoda quickly gave her a communicator and had Arthur transport her to Luke. After she left, Yoda look Han, Chewie, and Lando to see the Falcon and the repairs that were going on.

When Vader tried to break Harry's rhythm of swings and feints, Harry saw an opening and took it. He cut deep into Vader's shoulder, hitting more machine than man but it still wounded and slowed Vader down. Harry motioned for Luke to duel Vader so he could prepare for the task ahead: breaking into Vader's head to show him the correct path.

With Luke dueling Vader, Harry quickly centered him self and started to gather his power around himself once again. Harry noticed that Luke managed to take advantage of an injured Vader and managed to slice his lightsaber in half and to score a hit in Vader's quad, dropping him to his knees. Seeing him in this state, Harry struck out with his mind that ripped Vader's mask off, and revealed his eyes. With Vader's eyes on his, blood shot from his anger, Harry entered his mind.

Whatever Harry thought this would be like this was not it. He was on a barren landscape that was painted blood red. With nothing in front of him as far as he could see, Harry looked behind himself and what he saw almost broke his resolve. The biggest tornado Harry had ever imagined was quickly approaching his position and around the tornado was lightening strikes that must have been as wide as a house and around all that there were balls of ice the size of bowling balls being thrown all around. As the twister got closer he could hear screams of rage that kept shouting, 'GET OUT!'

Harry needed to get away and in a hurry. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his Firebolt. He remembered every inch of it in his mind and how he felt when he rode it. Out of nowhere it appeared in his hands so he hurriedly jumped on and took off. He tried to run from the twister and the many hazards around it but no matter how fast he went, he never managed to pull away. Also the landscape was still barren and nothing was visible besides the desolate landscape.

With quick realization Harry pulled into a steep climb and approached the clouds that were somehow remaining stationary, just above the storm below. The clouds were dark and stormy. As he passed through some of them he noticed that the clouds were actually memories. Coming into contact with one triggered the memory inside. As he continued to rise everything below him, including the red barren landscape, disappeared. It was a very elaborate trap, one that Harry would remember.

As Harry rose some more he noticed a thick menacing barrier ahead of him blocking his path. It resembled a fog that was burning a deep red and yellow. It spoke to Harry in a deep raspy powerful voice. _"Get Out!! I won't let you talk to him, he is mine! You will bow to my power!" _Whips of the fog with a burning fire inside raced out at Harry from different directions.

Harry simply sped up. He wasn't going to feed into the voices and its negativity. Instead Harry started to gather all the power he could to himself. Quickly dodging the whips of fog-fire like it was second nature, Harry continued upwards. Right before Harry made contact with the fog-fire, he screamed and thrust out his right hand, warding off the fog-fire and making it pass around his body harmlessly. Harry's hand was glowing white, radiating power, even his scream had power flowing from him.

"_No, no, you can't!! You can't take him!! Your ruin…" _the voice seemed to turn off and just at that moment Harry burst through the other side of the fog-fire. Harry was exhausted, he exerted a lot of energy in order to make it through the barrier, but time was of the essence and he couldn't stop now.

The clouds started to get whiter and whiter. The sky started to turn into a royal blue with the clouds were beginning to glow. Up ahead, Harry saw a person, seemingly floating there. As he got closer, Harry could see that the person was a young man and Harry guessed that this was Anakin Skywalker before he started to down dark path. This must be the good in him that has been locked away through manipulation and the power of darkness. This is the Anakin that was needed.

"_Hey who are you?" _Anakin called out. It has been so long since he has seen anyone that he wasn't sure that he wasn't imagining it.

"I'm a friend who is here to give you a message and to help you free yourself. My name is Harry Potter."

"_Well hello Harry Potter. You said you wanted to help free me and that you have a message? I'd be more than glad to hear the message but I can't leave. I have tried but I can't get past the flames. I have tried many times but the voice…The voice is always there in the flames and I can't…I can't…" _

The more Anakin talked about trying to escape the more he seemed to shrink back into himself. Harry had to stop him from pulling to far back within himself. _"Well I do have a message for you, would you like to hear it?"_

It was like someone flicked a switch and Anakin was back. _"A message really, from who?"_

"Padme Skywalker." Harry said.

"She's dead. Obi-Wan killed her." Anakin said.

"No. He did not. She died of a broken heart. Here, I want you to see this." Harry said as he willed a display screen to appear. A moment later an image appeared. There sat Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Harry, Luke, and R2-D2.

"_Mother?" Luke asked the woman._

"_Yes. My name is Padme Skywalker. I am your mother." Padme told her son. "Luke, before I died, I felt your father. There is still goodness in him. It has just been buried beneath the machine that has kept him alive and the lies Palpatine has told him."_

"_Mother, how is this possible? You were not a Jedi were you?" Luke asked._

"_No my son; I was not a Jedi, but I did become somewhat force sensitive while carrying you and Leia. The connection between mother and child is great and there are many wonders to it. Once of the wonders was that I became force sensitive shortly before my death."_

_She then turned to face the screen and looked directly in Anakin's eyes. "Annie. If you are seeing this, then your son, Master Yoda, and Luke's friend Harry have been able to reach you. Annie, I love you, never forget that. _

"_I loved you since I first met you on Tatooine, that desert world you called home. You were so innocent and young. When I met you again years later, you were a very handsome man and I began to melt._

"_Annie, I never once regretted the life I had with you. You gave me two precious children and they have done great things. I do however regret that I never saw thru Palpatine's lies and it cost us all. The Jedi Order was decimated and you fell into a well of darkness. I know you did what he did because you wanted to save me. But you need to understand Palpatine planted those images in your head of me dying. He knew, like Obi-Wan and Master Yoda knew that our children would be great adversaries. Your strength in the Force, my tenacity, and our love for life would be his undoing. So he corrupted you Annie. He took the man I fell in love with and lied to him and forced his will onto him._

"_Annie, you have the strength to free yourself of Dark Vader and the Emperor, once and for all. All you need to do is believe in yourself, our love, and the love of our children. Yes Annie, I said children. I had twins. Luke Skywalker, our son, grew up with the Lars on Tatooine. Leia Organa, our daughter, grew up with Bail Organa. They are our legacy Annie."_

The image of Padme then stepped thru the screen and stood before Annie.

"Padme?" Anakin asked the image.

"Yes Annie, it's me. Take me hand, and together we can free you from this prison. All you have to do is believe." Padme said.

Anakin took Padme's hand and pulled her close and kissed her. As they kissed, a powerful shock wave erupted from them and spread thru the mindscape, destroying all of the evil and darkness within. As this was happening, Harry looked below them and saw the Mindscape changing into settlements. From what Luke described, Harry knew it was Tatooine.

Finally directly below them was a large pit filled with dark side energy. Harry saw an image of the Emperor looking thru it, trying to learn how he lost control of Vader.

"Anakin, you need to destroy that pit. That is all that remains of the Emperor's and the Dark Side's influence." Harry said.

Anakin and Padme looked down and saw the pit, but they were unable to do anything about it. Suddenly, two other images appeared in the mindscape. It was Luke and Leia. Luke handed Anakin a lightsaber and then looked towards the pit.

The four Skywalkers and Harry descended from the clouds and landed near the pit. They joined hands and Anakin and Luke pointed their blades towards the pit. A shock wave of pure Force energy erupted from them. When it impacted the pit, the blackness began to shrivel up die. An unholy scream was heard from the pit as it was destroyed.

Once it was destroyed, Harry turned to the family. "Welcome home Anakin Skywalker. Come, we have much to do." Harry turned to door the suddenly appeared behind him. Padme kissed her husband one last time as she, Luke, Leia, and Harry all walked out the door.

With a sudden jerk of consciousness, Harry was back in the real world. Around him was totally destroyed as if an explosion had gone off. Luke was standing next to him with Leia next to Luke. In front of them, the broken body of Anakin Skywalker laid. Without the dark side powering the suit, he was slowly dying. The breathing mask would make no difference.

Harry was totally exhausted at this point. Leia saw this and activated the communicator Master Yoda had given her before she came to Luke's side. Arthur transported Luke, Harry, and Leia straight to the med bay and Anakin to a stasis pod that would activate upon anyone entering it. Master Yoda, who had taken Han and Chewbacca to see the Flacon, sensed that the four people were once again onboard Camelot and set course for the Station in the Galactic Void. Once that was done, he returned complete control of the city to King Arthur and made his way to the Med Bay.

Harry woke up in the Med Bay and noticed that he wasn't alone. Beside his bed were Master Yoda and Luke. Master Yoda sensed he was awake and talked to him. "Congratulate you I must. Succeed you did when many would have failed or given up. Worthy of the title Jedi Knight you are."

"Harry, I'm glad to see you awake, how do you feel?" Worry was clearly seen on Luke's face.

Getting up he looked at Luke and said, "I feel perfectly fine. Were you injured at all? How long have I been out?"

"I got knocked around a bit but I'm fine. You were asleep for around eight hours."

"Not to long then, must have used up a lot of energy…" Harry said more to himself than the two beside him. "Ok Luke, what do you want to handle first, your father or your friends. After that we have prisoners to deal with."

"Lets deal with my father first." Luke decided.

With a nod from Master Yoda, Harry had Camelot beam Anakin's stasis pod directly to the Med Bay. In a flash of light, the stasis pod appeared and inside the broken man that was once Darth Vader was visible.

"What I'm going to do is create a clone of him from his DNA then transfer his consciousness to the new body then we can dispose of…this." Harry pointed to the body in the stasis pod. Harry walked to the main med bay control console and got to work. Harry took a sample of the body that was still in a slumber and analyzed it. From that sample he had all the information he needed so he set Camelot to build the new body. That set he turned to Luke and Yoda.

"The process has started. The new body will be ready in ten hours then we can finish the procedure. Lets go deal with your friends then decide what we will do with the prisoners."

"Thank you for this gift Harry. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Luke told Harry solemnly.

"It was no problem at all…brother." Harry said as he put a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Leading the way, Luke and Master Yoda followed Harry out of the Med Bay. When they reached a transporter room Master Yoda spoke up. "Head to the Jedi Spire I will. Leave the prisoners to you I will. Faith in your decision I have."

"Ok Master Yoda. We will come and tell you what we decide after we deal with it. You did well in the battle Master. Thank you for taking care of Camelot for me." Harry said, looking down in his eyes.

"A problem it was not. A strong and beautiful ship you have."

Yoda entered the transporter room with them and went to his destination first then Luke and Harry went to theirs. Entering the construction bay, Luke was assaulted by hugs and claps of thanks. There were even a few growls from the wookie, Chewie, if Harry remembered correctly.

"LUKE!!" Shouted Leia right when Han said "Luke old buddy!!"

Once Luke said hello to all of his friends he introduced Harry to everyone. "Harry I'd like for you to meet Han Solo, owner of he Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca his co-pilot, C3PO, droid extraordinaire, and last but not least Princes Leia Organa, my sister. I believe that you met briefly in my father's mind. Everyone this is Harry Potter, my fellow Jedi Knight and the man responsible for you all being here. This is his magnificent ship we are on, the city ship Camelot."

"Master Yoda has already given us the highlights kid." Han said.

"So this is the owner of that broke down wanna be space ship, the Century Chicken." Everyone could see Han getting mad. Very mad. Not even his closest friends can make comments like that and get away with it.

"Now look here bub, I'll have you know that she's one of the fastest ships in the galaxy and has saved my life more than once. So I'd appropriate it if you didn't go calling my ship names and making a mockery of it."

Chewy growled a confirmation on that point but wasn't mad at Harry's comments. He could sense Harry mirth at the situation and knew he was just giving Han a hard time.

"Well, I don't know what the hell she was before, but I will guarantee you that your ship can now handle anything you throw at her. I assume that you, Chewie, and Lando have gone over her?"

"Hell yes. What in hell did you do to my ship?" Han asked a little heatedly.

"Well, I upgraded it for you. She can now go toe-to-toe with any Capital Class Ship and win. I so made sure that she was safe for my sister here. I mean from what Luke said, you and Leia should just get married. You act like you are already." Harry said.

Han looked shocked Harry before grinning. "We do argue like an old married couple." Han then scooped Leia up and kissed her deeply. Harry, Luke, Chewie, and Lando all ignored them.

Lando looked out the large window and saw the city with nothing but a black void of space visible. Lando had never remembered a time in space when there had not been stars visible while he was in space. "Say Luke," started Lando, "where exactly are we?"

"Well Lando, did Master Yoda mention that Harry here has so pretty advanced technology. We are in the place between galaxies at Harry's base of operations that's being constructed."

"But Luke, I thought it was next to impossible to leave the galaxy." Leia said after she had removed herself from Han's embrace.

"That's why I said his technology was pretty impressive. Come on, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Luke said. The group all agreed and left Starship Construction Facility so that the Millennium Falcon could be finished in peace.

The Former Death Squadron fleet would be arriving in a day or two. Once they arrived, the Executor and the other ships would be retrofitted for use by the Rebel Alliance and the New Jedi Order. The Executor itself would serve as the Alliance's Flagship and home of the Jedi Order. The other four star destroyers will be used as command ships deployed thru the galaxy. Once they are rearmed and shielded, they would be able to take on multiple star destroyers in a fight.

The Fleet of Hope, which was Han's nickname for the five star destroyers, would be given a number of upgrades: All but five of the TIE fighters, transporters, and bombers would be removed. The cargo bays would be redesigned to hold the spacecraft that the Rebel Alliance used. One of the cargo holds would also be converted into a construction bay why various starships like X-Wing and Y-Wing Fighters could be built. The power cores of the star destroyers would be changed out to larger versions of the one that powered the Millennium Falcon. The shields and other weapons would also be similar to the designs that were used for the Falcon, making them very durable.

Each of the ships would also have new X-Wing and Y-Wing fighters preloaded. The four star destroyers would have two squadrons of the X and Y Wings while the Super Star Destroyer would have four squadrons each. These ships were the result of Harry and Luke working together on designing the new ships. Both crafts would be built with technology known to this dimension.

The Super Star Destroyer,_ Executor_, which Leia and Luke decided to rechristen _Hope,_ would also have two squadrons of the Jedi Star fighter. These would be reserved for the Jedi only. The ship would also have a copy of the Jedi Achieves, which had been thought lost when Palpatine took control. Apparently, Palpatine had a copy made that Harry was able to obtain from his spynet.

Leia knew that there would be a great deal of tension between the Alliance Leadership and Luke regarding the use of _Hope, _but she didn't care. The Alliance Leadership, including her own mother come to find out, did not trust the Jedi Order to help protect them when they were trying to stop Palpatine when the Old Republic fell.

In the end, Harry told them that if the Alliance didn't like the way things were going, then they could leave the fleet and try to defeat Palpatine by themselves. Han liked the idea; he thought the Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, was too used to be a politician and not a rebellion leader. Han knew that eventually Luke and Leia would have lead the Alliance if they were to have any hope of defeating Palpatine.

No matter what happened Leia, like Luke, hoped that this fleet would bring justice to the galaxy once again, with or without the help of the Alliance.

With Luke's father and friends being taken care of, it was time to deal with the prisoners from the Death Squadron.

It was decided that Harry would build a prison ship. The ship itself would be a unique design. It wouldn't be able to fly anywhere since it would have no engine capable of crossing back thru the galactic barrier. All the walls inside would be seamless so nothing would be accessible from the inside. It would float around the galactic void within the defense perimeter that Harry had built around his station.

The Alliance, with the approval of the New Jedi Order, would be able to add more people to the prison ship by a dedicated one way stargate that would be built on the _Hope_. Once through the Stargate, they would pass down a slide of sorts that would be blocked by force-fields to prevent anyone from trying to go up it. The only gate that would be able to lock onto the prison-ship's gate would be the one installed on the _Hope_.

Godric would be able to beam anyone needed out of the prison and send them thru the stargate back to the _Hope _if there ever was a need. Otherwise the prison ship would be the prisoner's home. Harry would also install food and clothing replicators for the prisoners. Overall they would be well taken care of, but never allowed to be free.

Harry also designed a failsafe that would destroy the prison ship if anyone tried to escape. It might be considered cruel by some people, but Harry and Han agreed that it was for the best.

Between figuring out everything regarding the prisoners, and the mighty blow delivered to the Empire, Luke and his friends decided to spend some time together catching up while Harry went to start his next project.

Besides the designs of the Delta 7 Starfighter that Harry had found in the data he received from the Kuat Corp, Harry also came across some interesting plans for another ship. A ship that had was bigger than anything else that the galaxy had ever seen. The name of the ship was Eclipse.

Looking over the plans, Harry knew that this could very useful in a permanent fleet somewhere. Going over the plans, Harry began to remove the extra things that were unneeded. This included a huge throne room that would make Voldemort green with envy.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate or any books or shows i might reference

A/N This story is AU.

A/N Any suggestions welcome. Thanks you to all those that do review, i greatly appreciate them!

Sorry for the long wait, the muse was out for awhile. There is a poll at the end of the chapter that will determine how the story continues.

HUGE SHOUT OUT TO PHANTOM1s FOR HIS WORK AS A BETA, GREAT JOB!!

When the time came that Anakin's new body was complete, Harry and Luke were in the medical bay making sure that everything was ready for the transfer that was about to take place. Anakin's new body closely resembled the image that Harry viewed of the older man while he was inside of his mind. While he was indeed older than Luke and Harry, the picture that his new body painted was that of youth, vitality, and power. Everything that Harry thought Anakin Skywalker should be.

Harry was busy operating the med bays controls, both mentally and physically. After several minutes of making sure that everything was set, since they would have one shot and one shot only at this, Harry was finally satisfied. Luke kept himself busy by pacing and stealing glances at both the suspended mechanical body of Darth Vader as well as the freshly made body of Anakin Skywalker. To him they were indeed two different people.

"Alright Luke," Harry said, "I'm ready to get this show started. Are you ready?"

"I am. By the way, where is everyone else? I thought that they would have liked to be here for this." As much as he didn't want to admit it, his friends not being here as well as his sister hurt Luke and he wasn't sure why they weren't there.

"They are currently testing the Falcon and putting her through her paces. I didn't want them here because it would be a distraction and we only have one chance at this so I didn't want to risk it. Leia was especially tough to get to leave and not come here. I persuaded her by saying that upon Anakin waking up in a new body there might be an explosion of the force that she would not be able to shield against."

Shaking his head as he imagined Harry trying to persuade Leia, Luke had a quick laugh. "She most certainly can be a handful and is very headstrong. Ok, before we get going Harry, I just wanted to say thank you for this and for everything that you have done for me. Even if this doesn't work, I know that you would have done everything to save him."

"I know that you would do the same for me, so don't worry about it. Let's get this finished so we can return your father to you."

Turning his attention back to the consoles that displayed all the relevant information, Harry initiated the program that would download Anakin's consciousness from the beaten and broken shell of a body and transfer it to the body that Anakin should have always had. With a series of beeps, the transfer started. Because of Camelot's massively powerful computer, the process was surprisingly quick and anticlimactic.

"The transfer is complete. Now all we need to do is to wait till he wakes up. Right now, his mind is integrating itself into its new body and he should be awake momentarily." Harry told Luke.

"This technology is simply amazing. The idea of being able to take one's mind and copy it to another body is simply brilliant and equally terrifying. If this falls into the wrong hands…"

Luke was cut off by Harry. "It will not! I will destroy Camelot and even myself before I would EVER allow that to happen!" And Harry was serious. The thought of the wrong people having access to any of his technology was to terrifying to ever think about. That's why he always put safeguards into all of his technology.

As if on cue, Anakin Skywalker started to show signs of coming into the waking world. It first started as small movements of the arms and legs, then his head started to move and finally, his brilliant blue eyes opened and he looked around in confusion. As his eyes came to rest on Luke and Harry a shocked expression came to his face.

"Luke! My son!" Luke rushed to his side and did something that he always dreamed of, he hugged his father. Harry turned away to give them time and privacy while he faced his own demons. He wished that he had a chance to know and to be held by his parents, but that wouldn't come to pass till he left this plane of existence for the next, at least that is what he told himself since in all reality, he had no idea what happened to the soul or mind of a magical person once they passed on.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts by Luke. "Harry, come and meet my father Anakin." Luke had the widest grin that Harry had ever seen. When Harry reached the medical bed that Anakin was laying on, Anakin reached out his hand to greet Harry.

"I thought that meeting you in my head was just a figment of my imagination but I am glad that it was not. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter."

"The pleasure is all mine Anakin. I'm just glad that I could help free you from the Emperor's grasp. I have personal experience with dark megalomaniacs trying to control me so I can empathize with your situation."

"It was the worst feeling ever. Losing one's free will is not something that I would wish on anyone. Thank you for freeing me, if you ever need anything, just ask and I will be there to help you."

"Like I told Luke, it was no problem. He is like my brother after all the time we spent training and I know that he would do the same thing for me. Now, you should stay here in bed for about another hour and then you should be totally functional and ready to go. I will tell your daughter that you are awake and well but I must go. There are things that I need to complete before Master Yoda and myself leave on the next step of our adventure."

Luke gave Harry a manly hug and he shook Anakin's hand again and left the medical bay. Before he started on the Eclipse project, Harry wanted to finally go to the coordinates that Janus gave him, and he also needed to install a stargate at his first mining site so that the exotic carbon could be transported to the Void Station and from there shipped to wherever Harry was or needed it. So with his plans made, Harry went to the Marauder and beamed a stargate onboard and left for the system that Janus supplied him the coordinates of.

The trip was short and Harry arrived in the system in no time at all. There was no satellites in this system due to the fact that there was no life in the system and there appeared to be no traffic at all in or out of the system. What he did notice was rough ring like structure that was surrounding a planet that appeared to be made of debris. The shocking thing was that this structure radiated an energy that was eerily similar to the planet that Yoda was found on, but stronger by several magnitudes. From what he was taught and all of his gathered information about this galaxy, Harry was able to conclude that this structure was radiating a massive dark side aura.

'Why would Janus want me to come here,' Harry thought. He wanted out of this system as quickly as possible so he ran his most powerful scans at the structure. After several minutes and massive amounts of information later, Harry finally got the information that shocked him to his core.

"It's a bloody factory!" Harry exclaimed out loud to himself. He found a intact computer core that he was able to tap into and find out what this thing was and how it worked. Apparently, it was a massive space station that drew matter and energy from a nearby star and when combined with the force, it was able to produce an endless amount of ships, droids and other war materials. After further investigation, a schematic of this awesome space factory was also on the core and all the technology used to create this monstrosity was on there as well, including why the debris looked the way it did. This species gave all of their technology the ability to restore itself, given the right amount of power and or time.

Harry decided to transport the core onboard and leave as soon as possible. Since he didn't want the dark energies that the core was bound to give off, Harry erected the strongest field he could to surround the area that the core would set. Luckily it wasn't that big of a device. Beaming the core onboard, Harry had the pleasure to see that the dark readings that he was getting from the debris started to slowly fall. Apparently, this was the last operational core and without it, the debris would stop trying to rebuild itself, but it also meant that he had a very dark and dangerous piece of technology on his ship that was only being stopped from affecting him by a force field. In a rush to get back to Camelot, Harry plotted a course to his carbon mining station and entered hyperspace at maximum speed.

The installation of the stargate at the mining station went off without a hitch. Harry added instructions to the small computer core that was onboard to open the gate to the Void Station and beam the refined material through it. With that done, Harry returned to Camelot at maximum speed.

Arriving back at his city, Harry didn't even bother to manually dock the Maurader, The field emitters that were holding back the dark energies that the core was emitting was beginning to be strained. Already, the system would have to be replaces but that was easily fixed but Harry just wanted to get the core in a safe place where it was no longer a threat to him or his ships. Beaming directly to his lab Harry got to work right away. Using the bio-armor that was already made, Harry created a box that would house the core and inside the box would also contain a field generator that would slowly loose its integrity as its power ran out. The purpose of the field loosing integrity slowly over a period of time was to treat the bio-armor while the core was inside since time was of the essence. To ensure that nothing would be compromised by the negative energy and possible unknown regenerative properties, the generator would be made out of special constructor blocks and once the power ran out, the bonds that held the blocks together would break, causing the generator to disintegrate. If that failsafe failed, Camelot was going to be keeping a constant transporter lock on the core and armor casing, ready to beam the entire thing into space. Getting the core clean of the negative energy was the tricky part, but if he could do that, he could also get rid of Voldemort's tainted soul fragment that was in his head. This project just got bumped up to the top of his to do list.

For Harry and Master Yoda, it was time to go to their next dimension. Luke and Anakin were in the Jedi Spire saying their goodbyes. Master Yoda has already expressed his joy at seeing Anakin restored to his former self and had even trained with him, helping Anakin hone his skills in his new body. While he did that, Yoda also made sure that both Luke and Anakin knew that the fate of the galaxy and the Jedi rested with them. Now all that had to happen was Harry's goodbyes and his presentation of the new Jedi star fighter.

"Luke, I made a new Jedi star fighter for you; Anakin I started this project before we made the plan to rescue you but I have already ordered the creation of one for you here at the Void Station. Now, when you induct others into the new order, more star fighters will be created for them. But I must warn you, if these star fighters are used immorally or if they are compromised in any way, they will destroy themselves. I can't have this technology fall into the wrong hands so just be prepared if that is to happen, the explosion won't be pretty. I won't tell you about them, just know that they will outperform anything that is fielded by anyone else. Just contact Godric here at the station if you need repairs, or like I said new ones."

Anakin as the senior Jedi Knight, now master, stepped forward and thanked Harry again. "Harry, thank you for all that you have done for us. The new ships and the star fighters will be a tremendous asset that will only be used as a last resort and we will do all we can to not allow any of your tech fall into anyone else's hands."

"I have the utmost faith in you Anakin and you as well Luke. Remember if you need anything, let Godric know, he is the only one that will be able to contact Master Yoda and myself. We are going to my home dimension so I can defeat my enemy there who is just like your Emperor here."

"Good luck Harry." Luke stepped up and hugged his new brother. "I will never forget all that you have done for us. If you need us just let us know and we will be there to help you."

"I will remember that. Luke, Anakin, I will see you again in the future. May the force be with you!"

They responded in kind and were teleported away to the Void Station to await the completion of all the ships and to meet up with their friends.

"Mater Yoda, are you ready to go to our next stop and defeat a dark lord?" Harry asked the short Jedi Master.

"Ready I am, teach me this magic you will try?" Master Yoda asked.

"I'm not sure that I am the right person to teach you but you can learn. I know just the place and the right people." Harry responded with a smile.

"Wait I cannot, lots to learn there is. Here I will stay, bring us to your world you will."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit then Master." Harry turned and exited the Jedi Spire and made his way to the control chair. On the way he was grinning like a mad man. He was finally going home to see his friends and to finish the job that he started so long ago. Destroying Voldemort and his fractured soul pieces was actually going to be the easy part. Ensuring that another sadistic witch or wizard just won't take his place was going to be the hard part. Harry wanted people to be able to live their lives in peace but that too was a problem. The people were sheep and believed whatever they heard or read about. If the people rose up and fought for what they believed and stood up for themselves, then that would make it impossible for another Dark Lord to rise up and terrorize the people.

Arriving at the control chair, Harry pushed his thoughts to the side so he could use all of his concentration to leave this dimension and arrive in his home dimension at his desired time. Even though his original plan was to return at the exact time that he left, he decided to arrive one day earlier. He wanted to start the deployment of a spynet to begin learning about the galaxy in which he was born in. He also wanted to see what type of life was in the galaxy. Taking his seat and leaning back, the chair lit up and Harry inputted his destination and the time that he wanted to arrive in his home destination and with a thought, Camelot disappeared in a flash of light.

In a flash, Harry and Camelot appeared out of nowhere. They weren't spotted by anyone since they were still in the Galactic void, but unlike in the last dimension, there weren't any resources nearby. With a few deft commands, Camelot started production on his spynet satellites and as they were completed, they were deployed automatically to a predetermined location by Camelot to maximize efficiency. Harry also started the construction of a TDS (Trans-Dimensional Stargate) for this dimension. He wouldn't place it anywhere until he found a suitable place to build his station but he wanted one ready for when he did. With his immediate construction need under construction, Harry plotted a course for Earth.

A short time later Camelot arrived right outside Earth solar system. Harry did this so that he could approach the planet under cloak and wouldn't risk detection by Earth's primitive telescopes. On the way towards Earth, since it would take some time, Harry started to run long range scans of the systems surrounding Earth's own system, looking for resources and life that may be out there. Harry decided to look outwards of the Earth solar system before he looked inwards since he would have plenty of time to fully investigate Sol once he was on Earth doing what needed to be done to rid the world of its faux Dark Lord.

Entering the Sol cloaked, Harry ran his long range scans. As the data was received and reviewed, Harry noted an absence of life surrounding Earth's solar system as well as no resources of any worth. Soon enough, Camelot was in a high Earth orbit, and Harry was scanning the surface for Voldemort and his soul pieces.

There were still several hours before Harry originally left the surface of Earth so he had plenty of time to try and find the key pieces to ensure his victory over Voldemort. Harry used the signature of the Dark Lord's soul that he gathered from the data from the piece of soul that still resided in his forehead. It was Harry's hope that the answer of how to remove Voldemort's taint would soon be discovered since he would more than likely get a power boost as well as the capability to erase the dark side of the force on the computer core that he recovered.

The scan for Voldemort and his soul pieces returned interesting results. A holographic Earth appeared above Harry as he remained in the Control Chair. There were four red dots flashing on the surface, all spread out in England. Harry tried to get a transporter lock on these pieces but there was some interference stopping them. If Harry had to guess he would say that they were put in places protected by wards. He knew that Voldemort himself would stay in a warded place to protect himself. A person that was hell bent on immortality was obviously afraid of death and wouldn't leave anything to chance.

Running powerful scans on just the spots where the Horocrux themselves were, Harry was able to get a scan of the wards themselves. Since he didn't have any warding experience and neither did Camelot, they didn't know what the wards functions were. Right away, Camelot was able to record some of the wards frequencies and it could use that frequency to search for wards of the same signature. Longer and intense scans would have to be run on some of the wards that were protecting the soul containers as these wards were layered and would take some time to scan each layer and record the individual layers. Harry also searched out the other warded area that he knew the location for: Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Gringotts, 12 Grimmauld Place and the Ministry of Magic. Locating these positions, he started the deep scans of the wards. He knew that Sirius's home was protected by the Fidelius Charm and other wards and he also knew that Hogwarts was supposed to have the strongest wards on the Island so they would probably take the longest to scan.

Harry planned to leave Camelot in a high orbit to finish the scans and while that was happening, Harry was going to find a place for Camelot to land. He just wanted to ensure that where he did land it, his ship would be safe. So while Camelot was in orbit, Harry was going to take down a Puddle Jumper down to the surface. The Marauder would remain on Camelot and as the Spynet was nearing its completion, he scheduled the Marauder for maintenance. While it was in fine working order, he wanted the hull stripped down and Have the newly treated batch of Bio Armor put on. As Harry went through his travels, any new form of weapon or energy recorded that could be duplicated was used to treat the bio armor that Harry already created and was added to the treatments of newly made bio armor.

As it was nearing the time that Harry originally left his home, Harry was getting himself ready. He made sure that he had all the gear that he would need was on his person, including his personal shield, light saber, and his neural booster necklace. While his link with Camelot and technology was constantly growing, he wasn't sure how being behind wards would affect his link. The necklace would also allow him to transport from inside a warded area. He was going down in his formal Alteran robes. Harry only made a few modifications to them; he made them have a similar feel to the Jedi uniform and also enlarged the wand like holster to be able to fit his light saber. He added a holster in his sleeve for his wand. As it was, he could do all the spells without it but while he was 'home' he wanted to learn more. While he could just will pretty much anything to happen, there were still some things that he figured he would need a wand for.

Now that he was ready for the trip down to the planet, Harry made his way to the Jedi Spire to collect Master Yoda. As he entered the main chamber of the Spire, Master Yoda was sitting in a meditative position, waiting for Harry.

"Are you ready to leave Master Yoda?" Harry asked, coming to a stop just behind the small Jedi Master.

"Ready I am. Let us go. Excited to see your world am I."

"Ok, let's go, we are taking a Jumper down." Harry turned around and headed towards the entry way to the main part of the city. Yoda was following in his hover seat, easily keeping up with Harry's long stride.

When they made it to the Jumper bay, Harry led Yoda into one and activated the engines, preparing for takeoff. After a quick check of the systems, Harry left the docking bay and pulled the Jumper around to fully face the planet.

"Beautiful planet, your home is." Yoda told Harry.

"It truly is, this is the first time I have seen it like this; I've only seen it from the ground and leaving, looking towards the stars. I just hope that it can stay this beautiful. Voldemort would like to see the planet burn, I can't have that."

"Worry not, save this planet we will. The force will guide us."

"I sure hope so…" Harry returned his attention on taking the cloaked jumper down to the surface; a surface that Harry was very familiar with: Hogwarts, his first home.

Before Harry went on his hunt for the Horocrux's, it was announced that Hogwarts was reopening. His friends, Ron and Hermione wanted to accompany him on his search and as much as he tried to talk them out of it, they wouldn't take no for an answer. So he did the only thing that he could, he left in the middle of the night, leaving his friends so they could go back to Hogwarts and finish their school. Deep down he knew that is what Hermione wanted more than anything. As for Ron, he didn't want to take him from his family on some wild goose chase around the country. Harry didn't know what type of reception he would be receiving from his two closest friends but he couldn't wait to see them no matter what.

As for Ginny, he didn't leave her out on the adventure since she wasn't going to join it anyway. What he did do was break up with her after Dumbledore's funeral for her own safety and even though to this day he had feelings for her: Strong feelings. But he was different now. He has seen some truly wondrous things and he has grown, not only in age but maturity and his outlook on life. So now even though he has feelings for her, as she was the first girl that really made him happy, he felt that there was just too much of a raging gap between them that a relationship between them would never work. Plus he had questions that he had to answer. Could he be with someone for love? Could he be with only one person?

The fact was that he needed to rebuild his civilization and it wasn't as if he could just take anyone and make them part of it. To do this, he had a method that he has been thinking of for quite some time. There may be others but he has yet to find or think of one. Part one of his plan was to father as many children as possible and use the ancient genetic manipulator to activate any dormant Alteran genes that may be there from the mother's side. Part two was to take the unborn children from wizarding couples and alter them into Alteran with the genetic manipulator as well. This was possible due to the fact that while magical beings genetic makeup was different from Alteran, they were close enough that they could be modified to be Alteran instead of wizards. While it was still an option, it would cause the mother and possibly the fetus a large amount of pain, so part one of the plan was Harry's first option. The procedure had to be done while the child was still a fetus because it would kill a person if they weren't in the fetal stage. This information was all gathered by Janus and Morgan Le Fay when they first started their plan for Harry's birth.

So all in all he didn't know what type of reception he was in for when he returned to Hogwarts but he knew that he had to go back and he really did want to see all of his friends again. What happened from there was anyone's guess.

No matter what happened, a part of Harry still wanted Ginny. Besides the fact that he loved her, she was a Weasley and almost guaranteed to produce a lot of children.

Master Yoda, who had begun to commune with the Force as it existed here, knew of what Harry was thinking. Even during the training he subjected Harry too, Harry's wanted to be with the fiery redhead; almost as much as a young Anakin Skywalker wanted Padme. It is said that love could conquer all, but can it? Love had given Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa back their father. Love had also given their galaxy a fighting chance to defeat the ultimate evil that currently had a strangle hold on the galaxy. Yes, love was the key to many things in the universe. But the one answer still alluded him and he needed to further meditate on the force on this; can Harry do what he needs to do and rebuild his civilization and have his love too? Yoda and Harry both needed the answer, and quickly.

The Puddle Jumper swiftly descended towards the surface of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry was going to put the ship down behind Hagrid's hut so that it was out of the way and Harry didn't have to worry about a lot of people running into the craft while it was cloaked. Coming in quickly, yet right when the surface was about to be impacted, Harry quickly decelerated and yet nothing was felt because of the sophisticated inertial dampeners that his ancestors developed. Touching down, no words were shared between Master Yoda and Harry. None were needed. Harry opened the rear hatch and descended the boarding ramp, while Master Yoda followed behind in his floating chair. As they left the craft, Harry closed up the ship and cloaked it.

As the vessel disappeared from the visible spectrum, Harry and Master Yoda made their way towards the large doors that led inside of the castle that were at the present time open. From his memories of his years spent at this school, Harry knew that everyone was at lunch around this time and this would be the best place to make his dramatic entrance. And he knew that everyone would be confused, especially his friends. To them, not much time would have passed, and they wouldn't expect him to look and act any different than he did the last time they saw him, which according to them was just a few months ago.

The doors to the Great Hall were closed but the sound of hundreds of students eating was clearly heard. Harry looked at Master Yoda and he got a nod back signifying that he was indeed ready. With a subtle backhanding motion with his hand, Harry slammed the doors open, instantly quieting the entire room.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at their two visitors with open curiosity. There wasn't a whole lot of fear since one was dressed in white robes and the other was floating beside him and wore a brown uniform. Death Eaters didn't wear robes such as these and with the wards of the school upgraded, no Death Eater should be able to come onto the Hogwarts grounds.

Next to the man in white was one of the strangest creatures that everyone in the great hall has ever seen. He was as short as Professor Flitwick, if not smaller and it was green. The being had bat like ears that was remotely similar to that of a house elf. But what everyone noticed besides his appearance was the wisdom that shone in its eyes as it looked around at everyone in the Hall. It reminded many of the people in the Great Hall of a much older Albus Dumbledore.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a quick intake of breath and then Hermione Granger ran at the strange man and threw herself at him into a fierce hug, and amazingly, the man returned the hug just as fiercely. After several moments of mumbled sobs emanating from Hermione, she stepped back and started screaming at the man.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! What happened to us going with you to help in your journey to end Voldemort! No goodbye, no nothing, just a stupid note! You are a lot of things but I never thought that you were a coward! Well, What do you have to say for yourself?!?!"

Hermione's screaming brought everyone back to reality. Everything happened so fast, first they come in and the Hermione throws herself at him and then she starts screaming at him. Headmistress McGonagall who was already stood up to address these newcomers but was shocked to silence by Hermione had enough. "Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this and Sir, who are you and your companion. This is a private school and I demand to know what you are doing here?"

"Professor McGonagall, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me, it hasn't been that long has it? This was supposed to be my final year here and to think, you don't remember one of your own." The man said this while he was still looking at Hermione. All of a sudden he looked up and majority of the Hall gasped in surprise as they recognized his voice and if that wasn't enough, his emerald green eyes that seemed to glow with an inner fire were finally visible to all. But Harry Potter has changed. He was taller, close to six foot, had a lean but muscular build and carried himself with power and grace. His hair was longer, just coming to his shoulders and was no longer a total mess. He lost the youthful look in his face as it was more defined. He smiled warmly at his old head of house.

McGonagall was hardly ever surprised but she was right now. She actually sat back down in her shock at seeing her student return looking as he did. "Well, Mr. Potter, feel free to join us for dinner then I think a meeting in my office with your new companion would be in order. Feel free to join your friends, And Mr. Potter; it's nice to see you."

"Indeed Professor. I'll see you in your office after dinner." With a smile towards the Headmistress, Harry beckoned Master Yoda to follow him as he himself followed Hermione to the Gryffindor table to reunite and catch up with his friends.

**Poll: Should Harry be with Ginny or not? Please review and tell me what you think. Whichever gets the most votes win  
Things to consider. If the people decide to go for Ginny, I would make develope her character to make her older and more mature.  
If you dont want Ginny, tell me which way you would like to see the story go. ANY suggestion will be welcome and considered!  
Thank You!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait for the chapter but real life sucks at times and this was one of those times. About the chapter. Since this is an AU, the time frame from the book has been pushed back concerning Voldemort's takeover of magical Britain.

Thank you all for staying interested in this fic and I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon.

As Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed that the hall was still silent, quietly observing Master Yoda and himself. Harry noticed that Master Yoda's chair hovered just above the bench and it allowed him to be at a perfect height for him to eat at the table with the others. Harry noticed the semi cold stares he was receiving from Ron and Ginny, but that was to be expected. No one else was talking so Harry decided that he would start off.

"Well hello guys. First thing, I want you all to meet Master Yoda. He is a Jedi and is at the rank of Master at his craft; the Force. I am his student per se so he is my Master. Master Yoda, this is," Harry pointed out each person as he introduced them, "Herrnione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. The girl who is approaching the table from behind us is none other than Luna Lovegood." Harry turned around and gave Luna a huge smile which she returned and she made her way around the table and took a seat.

"It's good to see that the Farnjugs have kept you safe Harry. It is really good to see you." Luna said with her usual dreamy voice and expression.

Harry smiled and nodded. "It's good to be back…"

He was cut off by Ron who said with an icy voice, "So where have you been? And why in the bloody hell do you look so different?"

The old Harry would have caved in and apologized, but not the new one. "Listen Ron, while I am sorry that I left how I did, you must understand that what I did was for the best. I know that you and Hermione wanted to join me, but the fact of the matter is that at the time I did what was best. As for where I have been well that really is a long story for later. Instead of telling you, I will show you and that includes why I look different. Now, how is everyone? What's been going on since I left? I've been far away and unable to keep up with current events."

"School is different without you here mate that's for sure." Neville said.

"You can say that again but it's also different since Malfoy and Snape are gone too." Dean didn't look to sad about that.

Still with anger in her eyes, Hermione added her comment for Harry as well, "Not to mention Dumbledore not being here. With McGonagall as the Headmistress, we have a new transfiguration teacher as well as a new head of house, Mr. Devon. He seems alright so far."

"Wow it does sound totally different." Harry started to pick at some of the food that was on the table. It has been such a long time since he ate food that was as heavy as an English meal that he didn't know what to eat.

Hermione who couldn't stop staring at Master Yoda finally asked her question to quell her curiosity. "Excuse me Mr. Yoda, but what is a Jedi and what is the force?"

Master Yoda was eating a chicken leg that was from a platter right beside his plate looked up and answered her. "Difficult your question is. Knowledge you need to understand the answer of what a Jedi is. Easier to answer the question about the force is. Everywhere, the force can be found. Deep inside of everything and everyone. Listen to it, commune with it we do. Lend us its power it does. Look deep within you must to feel and hear the force." With that Master Yoda went back to his chicken, ignoring the stares he was receiving.

Harry had a smile on his face. "I'll give you all a demonstration later I promise." Harry turned and asked Ron, "So mate, how's quidich?" Ron got a huge smile on his face, anger seemingly forgotten and proceeded to tell Harry all about his favorite team and their standings while everyone but the girls added in about the inter school league. Luna and Hermione were observing Master Yoda while Ginny was mainly focusing on her plate while taking several long glances at Harry. Harry was looking at Ginny to and he could still see the anger and the hurt brimming just beneath the surface. This did not bode well for 'him and her'. He would have to talk to her in private later on to see what would happen between them in the future. The more he thought about it the more he began to realize that maybe they drifted to far apart. But he didn't want to decide on something like that so soon and promised himself that he would talk to her shortly, in private. Harry turned his focus on his other friends and enjoyed their company. Master Yoda seemed to enjoy himself as well since it seemed that only Luna could completely understand while Hermione and the others just looked at him like he was an alien. Harry got a good chuckle out of that one.

After dinner was over and it was time for Harry and Master Yoda to head to their meeting, Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to the side to speak to them quickly before heading to McGonagall's office. "Listen guys, I need you two to get the DA together and meet me in the ROR by 10am tomorrow. There I will show you all where I have been and what I have been doing. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure mate. We will be there." Ron said, glad to have his best mate back and to finally learn where he has been and what he's been doing.

Hermione looked excited about learning what Harry has been doing all this time but upset that since he was asking them to do this now, which probably meant that they wouldn't see him again until then. With a face of mixed emotions, Hermione answered, "Sure Harry, we will do this for you. It was nice to meet you Mr. Yoda."

"Nice to meet you it was Miss Hermione. You as well Mr. Weasley."

"Err… you too." Ron replied. With that Harry and Master Yoda left the Great Hall and started the trek to the Headmistress's office.

When they reached the guardian for the McGonagall's office, Harry noticed that the Gargoyle was moved to the side, allowing them entrance to the stairs that led to the office. Reaching the heavy wooden doors, Harry knocked hard three times and waited for a response.

The response was the door opened allowing them entrance to the office. When they entered, Harry noticed that McGonagall was not alone. With her was Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shakebolt. Seeing Harry, Remus walked swiftly to him and drew him into a hug.

"It's good to see you cub. Minerva said that you look different but wow." After the hug, Remus held Harry at arm's length to get a good look at him. What he saw simply amazed the old werewolf. "It's good to see you too Mooney."

After his inspection, Remus noticed Master Yoda, and walked over to him to make his introduction. "Hello, I'm Remus Lupin."

"A pleasure to meet you it is Mr. Lupin. Heard much about you I have. Yoda my name is."

As Remus was introducing himself to Yoda, Kingsley made his way over to Harry. "It's good to see that you are alive and well Harry. You have been out of contact for several months and we were starting to get worried."

"Ah you know me, never a dull moment. I can assure you that my story will knock your socks off so let's get started shall we. The sooner we get done the sooner we can start to rid the world of Voldemort."

Everyone minus Yoda was surprised at Harry's take charge attitude. It appeared that it wasn't only Harry's appearance that has changed.

"Ok then, everyone take a seat and let's get started." McGonagall said. After everyone was seated, McGonagall looked at Harry and Master Yoda. "So Mr. Potter, care to tell us how your mission is coming along and also how you managed to seemingly age so quickly?"

"Actually, can you guys tell me what's going on with Voldemort and the Ministry first? My side will definitely take longer to explain."

"Alright Harry." stated Remus. "Simply put we are losing. Voldemort is gaining ground everyday and it won't be long I'm afraid until Voldemort is in control of everything. Already more and more Death Eaters are taking over key positions in the Ministry and once he has control of that, Hogwarts will be next and there will be nothing that we can do." While he told this to Harry, he was soft spoken and calm but on the inside he was appalled at what was happening to everything around him.

"The people, what of them? Want this change do they?" Master Yoda was no stranger to this type of takeover but in his experience it happened slowly and over time. He had faith that he and Harry would be able to stop the Dark side from winning, he just wondered at what it would cost, for he knew that the cost would be in blood.

Kingsley answered. "Ah the people, they are sheep. They will believe whatever is printed in the paper or told to them by those in power regardless of whom that is or how ludicrous it is. They can't be counted on to help us until it is to late but by then, they will already have a noose around there neck which Voldemort could pull at any time."

"How long do you think that we have?" Harry did not like what he was hearing but this is what he was expecting. Before he went to Gringotts, he stayed out of contact and only heard rumors of what was happening and that wasn't very many at all since he couldn't talk to a lot of people since he was so recognizable.

McGonagall took off her glasses and rubber her eyes. "It is difficult to tell Mr. Potter but my best guess would be one month until the Ministry is completely taken over and soon after that, Hogwarts will be taken as well. Now we told you what is going on here, now it's your turn."

"Before we start down that road, Yoda here is a Master Jedi, and I am his student. While he has begun to teach me what he knows, he wishes to start to learn about magic. Hogwarts and her professors are the best place for him to learn."

"Mr. Potter what is a Master Jedi and I don't believe that we have the time or resources to spare for such a task." Minerva didn't like to say no but she didn't have the time to oversee such a task.

"A trade we can come to. Train some warriors I will assist in. Learn to be Jedi, they cannot. Too little time there is. But an edge receive they will." Master Yoda was willing to assist those who stood against the dark but if he had to do it as a trade instead of a gift, then so be it.

Kingsley, a trained fighter was skeptical about this beings combat ability. He wasn't sure if it was because of its size, lack of mobility, or if it was because it was an unfamiliar species, but he didn't believe that it had anything to offer them. Instead of saying that, he took a more political approach. "Is there a chance we could see a demonstration of your combat ability." He looked at McGonagall and she shook her head. "A duel, me vs. you. If you win, you have a deal. If not, I'm sure Harry here is a good teacher for the beginner material."

"Agreed." Yoda looked at Harry and asked his question using the force. _"Duel in Camelot can we? Room here there is not."_

"_Sure, I can give them the tour and fill them in as well before I have to meet my friends in the morning."_

Harry turned and addressed the others. "Ok guys, here is the plan. We are going to go to where I have been staying and there you will have your duel. After Kingsley is defeated, I will share with you everything that has happened with me so far. It will be several hours till we return so if you need to let someone know, now is the time."

"We knew that this meeting would take some time Pup, we are ready to go. How will we be getting there?" Remus asked. He was excited to hear what Harry had to say.

Harry smiled and held out his hand. "If everyone could touch me, or someone who is touching me, I shall take us there." He knew that they all had doubts that he wouldn't be able to take all of them and through the wards no less. They were in for a surprise. As soon as everyone was touching, Harry mentally connected to Camelot and beamed them all directly to a training room in the Jedi Spire.

His three guests were shocked. They never felt that type of magical transportation before. Matter of fact, they didn't feel anything at all. There was a flash of light and they were standing somewhere else. It was truly remarkable.

"Pup, what was that and how did you do it, especially through the wards. That should not be…" Remus was interrupted by Harry.

"Remus, you will get all of your answers after the duel, I promise. Ok Kingsley, Master Yoda. On my signal begin." As Harry was saying this, he was backing up and was backing Minerva and Remus with him. "Bow to each other. Now three, two, one…. Go!"

Kingsley quickly pulled his wand and sent a powerful stunner right at Yoda. If it wasn't for Master Yoda's mastery with the force, it might have worked. He used the force to augment his strength and agility and jumped over the spell and quickly closed the distance between Kingsley and himself.

One thing about Master Yoda is that while he was not one for showing off and always put his opponent down as quickly as possible, but that would not serve his purpose here. So instead of finishing him once he got close, Master Yoda toyed with him. No one but Harry has ever seen someone who looks so frail move so fast.

When Yoda got close, He did a small sidestep to dodge a quickly cast banisher hex and quickly did a somersault to kick the wand from Kingsley's hand. On his way down Kingsley was also subjected to a kick to the side of his knee, and a knee to the face when Kingsley went down after his knee got taken out. After the three hit combo, Yoda backed up and allowed Kingsley to collect himself.

Taking several moments to get back on his feet and retrieving his wand, Kingsley dipped his head a little towards Yoda as a sign of respect then proceeded to use a numbing charm on his knee. After that was done, he got into his dueling stance, finally taking the fight seriously. And apparently so was Master Yoda. With a familiar click and hiss, his lightsaber was activated. Kingsley was surprised at the weapon but refused to let his concentration slip again.

Master Yoda decided to start this round off. With a push of his hand, he sent a small force push towards the tall man which caused him to stumble backwards. Out of reaction, Kingsley raised his wand and fired off a powerful string of silent curses. A bone breaker, a cutter, and a belougining curse was sent towards the tiny Jedi only to see each on reflected by his glowing blade. And to make matters worse, each one was reflected to the same spot right in front of where Kingsley regained his balance from when he stumbled. He didn't even have enough time to raise a shield!

Out of frustration and anger at being toyed with and beaten by this tiny man, Kingsley let loose a primal roar and actually charged Master Yoda all the while throwing every curse and hex he could think of. But none made it through Yoda's parries and all got deflected away to a place where everyone could see that if he wanted to, he could have hit Kingsley. When Kingsley was about five feet away and still coming, He rushed the taller man and attacked him with his saber, scoring multiple hits to his legs, arms, and torso. Luckily, Master Yoda made sure that his saber was in training mode so all Kingsley got were burns from where he got hit; it still would cause a lot of pain though.

Once Yoda landed from his fourth form aerial assault, he was facing the others and slowly made his way over to them, only to turn around and actually catch a spell that was thrown at him from behind. Focusing on the force, Master Yoda was able to capture the spell, add to its intensity and throw it back at its castor. Kingsley was lucky that the lucky shot he tried to land on Yoda was only a stunner, so Kingsley only got hit by an extremely overpowered stunner. As it was, he was still thrown across the floor like a rag doll due to the power that Master Yoda put into the reflected spell. Once his opponent was down for the count this time, Master Yoda summoned his hover chair and returned to the others. As he got closer, he could see the shock on the two visitors face. They were so engrossed in Master Yoda that they didn't notice Kingsley get beamed away to the medical bay.

Remus found his tongue first. "That was brilliant! He is one of our best fighters and from the looks of it you beat him with ease."

Yoda not one to boast simple nodded his head in agreement.

"We will be honored to learn from you as well as to teach you what we can of magic. How far you go with that knowledge is up to you though." Minerva could see the beginning of some new hope of winning this war. "I take it, you are teaching Harry to fight like that?"

"Indeed. Tell you more of his training, Harry will later. Three days, training your fighters I will begin."

Remus nodded his head. "I will have them ready by noon. Thank you."

"When would you like to begin your tutelage Mr. Yoda?" Minerva asked.

"Tomorrow, begin we shall. Now, leave you I will. A lot to learn you have. Shock them to much do not young one." Yoda said that last statement with a smile aimed at Harry for he knew that they were in for a several huge surprises in the coming hours.

"I will try to break it to them gently but no promises. Have a good night Master Yoda."

"Good night." With that Master Yoda left out of the training room and Harry turned towards his two guests.

"Well that was a good show!"

"Mr. Potter, you knew that Kingsley was going to lose didn't you?" Minerva accused.

"While I wasn't certain since magic is very versatile, I was very confident that Master Yoda would come out the victor. I don't know if you realize but Kingsley biggest mistake was that he was too focused on his magic, while Master Yoda used several different types of combat attacks to win. That is one thing that Master Yoda will teach you, just like he taught me. But let's go see to Kingsley and I will tell you all about where I have been and what I have been up to."

Remus and Minerva looked around for Kingsley and realized that he was gone.

Remus was about to ask where Kingsley was taken when the three of them was surrounded by another flash of white light and reappeared by a hospital bed where the injured Auror was laying.

"Mr. Potter! Please warn us if you are going to do that again. It is very disconcerting!" Minerva scolded Harry. But Harry was unfazed and enjoyed tripping up the usually stern witch.

"My apologies ma'am." Harry had to hide his smile when he seen Remus smirk at him from behind Minerva's back. "Kingsley should be awake and fully healed momentarily. He only suffered some moderate burns from the light saber and a strained knee from a wicked kick. It hurt me to just see it."

"Umm pup, what exactly was that sword made out of?"

"Well that sword is actually called a light saber and it is made out of highly focused plasma that will cut through just about any material that exists. The lightsaber that Yoda used in the duel was set on training mode and therefore safe but it is still rather painful. Trust me, I have felt its bite more than once."

Once again Minerva was about to speak and got interrupted but this time it was by Kingsley. He choose this moment to stir and open his eyes. He looked around and seen everyone looking at him. "Wow, I got my arse handed to me didn't I?" Everyone nodded at him with smirks and he slowly sat up. "I feel like I got hit with a dragon." Remus and Minerva were shocked to see him in a joking mood but it was Harry that asked him why he was.

"Umm are you ok, you seem awfully chipper for a man that got tossed around by someone one sixth his size?" Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Well even though I did get whipped, I did learn that he has a lot to offer us, even though I wish that it didn't hurt so much." As he said this, he rubbed an area on his arm where the lightsaber burned him. Everyone smiled at this.

"Well as much as I would love to stand here and look at Kingsley pout, would you guys like to know where you are and what I have been up to? Well if you do, follow me." Kingsley jumped out of the bed and made a beeline for Harry. Remus and Minerva followed to, but at a more reserved pace. Obviously this trip has made an impact on Kingsley and he wanted to see more, whatever that more was.

Harry led the group to the nearest transporter room after deciding to start the explanation of his journey in the chair room. Harry's guests marveled at the architecture of the hall that they were in. While the med bay had a similar build, it was still rather bland in design. As they all entered the transporter room, they noticed a panel on the wall that had a snowflake like design with dots scattered all across it. Without a word Harry pressed one and several seconds later, the door opened to a completely different hall. While Harry's guests were flabbergasted, they all kept their questions for later. They had many and wanted to get them all in one go instead of bits and pieces. Plus, they were too busy observing their surroundings, committing everything that they saw to memory.

Entering a room, Remus, Minerva, and Kingsley noticed that the only thing that was in the room was a bluish throne that sat on a small platform. They all stopped and looked at Harry, waiting for him to start.

Taking a second to organize his thoughts, Harry sat down in the control chair and started his tale. He started with his trip to Gringotts to obtain a Horocrux, and how he left, a changed young man in a space ship that was a city. Where he could, he would show his guests holographic recordings and images so they could see what he was saying and be able to put it into better context.

As he told his tale, the others were at first skeptical but soon found that they were captivated by it. It was the recordings and images that they were shown that made them start to believe Harry's fantastic tale. They were so caught up in his tale that they barely noticed his wandless and silent conjuration of three chairs for them to sit in. Harry's story was so unreal and so unimaginable that it was either true or one amazing and detailed story from a nutter.

So when Harry finally ended his story with his and Master Yoda's arrival to his home planet, no one spoke for Harry was looking at their reactions and his guests were trying to process what they were just told. It took Harry about two hours to finish with his story, so it was a lot of information to take in. It was Remus that spoke first.

"While I have never known you to make up stories I have to ask, are you sure you're not insane and imagine all this, it's just so… so… fantastic and unbelievable. Heir to Merlin. City spaceships. Time and dimension travel. Wormholes and millions of year old technology. Are you sure you didn't bump your head and imagine all this?"

Minerva looked at Harry. "This wasn't some crazy story is it? I admit that the story is… unreal, but being here in this place now, leads me to believe you. I... I never imagined anything like this was ever possible. I mean ALIENS."

Kingsley just had one thing to say. "From what I have seen so far, from your mentor to this place and its amazing abilities, I believe what you have told us."

"Good. That means a lot to me. Now maybe you guys can help me." Harry brought up the scans that he was making of the UK in his search for Voldemort and his Horocrux's. "This is a highly detailed scan of the UK. The red dots are my targets and the flashing one is Voldemort himself." Harry changed the image to a topographical one and one that showed the wards that Harry discovered the best. "The bubbles of different colors that you see are wards. As you can see, I have found many and these are only from the few places that I know of. Once I scan a ward, finding others of the same type are simple enough. What I need help in however is distinguishing what these wards are and their function."

Remus, Kingsley, and Minerva were transfixed at what they were seeing. It seemed that every few minutes Harry managed to shock them to their cores.

"This is simply remarkable. This... This can win us the war." Remus whispered.

"That it can. But is that the answer. Yes Voldemort needs to be stopped but what's to stop the next person from taking his place? One, the government is in shambles and is to easily corruptible and two, the citizens need to grow a backbone and no longer be the sheep that we know that they are."

"You want to change the magical world, not just win the war." McGonagall half shouted. Harry did love getting a rise out of her.

"Indeed I do. But you won't like the first change, we need to change Hogwarts. It does nothing but create hatred and bigotry that is so prevalent in our society. Also the magical world has to leave the stone ages behind and actually grow as a people instead of staying stagnant. Changing Hogwarts and the Ministry will get the ball rolling on creating a brighter future for future generations. I just need to know if I can count on all of you guys support."

Remus stepped towards Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know that I'm with you cub." Harry smiled and gave Remus a manly hug, thanking him for his support.

"Well as far as helping with the wards and what they do, I do believe that either a Bill Weasley of a Goblin would be the best. As for your plans, I think that you make very reasonable points and suggestions. Unless I see something that I do not like or agree with, I too am in." Kingsley shook Harry's hand, signaling his support.

"I have always told Albus that the house system no longer works and that unless the professors were fair, that it just created a divide between the students that carried on into adulthood. Like Kingsley I am in, as long as you keep me informed and listen to my ideas."

"Thank you. Thank you all."

"Now Harry, I do have a question. If you were to scan a dark mark, could you find them like you did the wards?" Kingsley asked.

Everyone looked at Harry who just looked like Christmas had come early. "Why yes. I never thought of that! What would we do with them once I found them though?"

"Well that I don't know. Azkaban isn't secure and the Ministry is to corrupt to secure them."

"I will think of something and will let you all know what it is ok. Now, let's make you guys some toys and then get some sleep. I have to tell this same story tomorrow and it will be a long day." Harry replied.

Once again, the trio followed Harry through the city to the nearest replicator. Once there to the amazement of all, Harry started to create his three guests some technology that would help out in the upcoming future. He created a communication device that acted just like a cell phone would. But this one would be able to work around magic and it could only be used to talk to someone else that had one. They could even text with it and it was a great way to get these old timers to use something that is commonplace everywhere else in the world. He also created a watch for them that would also act as signal boosters. Harry was taking no chances with his ability to beam someone from anywhere and from behind any ward.

"This is all for now and these will allow us to stay in contact as well as ensure that I will be able to get you from anywhere on the planet at a moment's notice." Harry explained each device to his group and after ensuring that they knew how to operate them, he beamed them to right outside the Hogwarts wards and he himself retired for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - UNBETAD, anyone interested in the job? Sorry for the mistakes in grammar and most likely tenses but I tried to catch them all. Now on with the story**

"_What exactly happened to him Norbynn?" the Healer asked as they ran behind the emergency medical bed that was floating ahead of the two_

"_We were experimenting with a prototype power core. We worked with caution but it wasn't enough. There was a core breach that emitted a highly unstable energy field that when it hit the control crystals, created a pulse which caused an unexpected overload in the capacitors while he was still in the lab." The frantic man quickly informed the Healer._

"_His entire body is saturated with a foreign energy and it is causing cellular degradation at an astounding rate. We need to find a way to remove the foreign energy from his body while leaving his body's natural energy intact and functioning. Repairing his cellular structure will be completed quickly once the energy is removed." the Healer said as they made it to the main medical ward. _

_The staff hurriedly transferred the injured man onto a medical bed and the Healer activated the medical scanners that were built into the bed itself. Above the injured man a holographic image appeared. The image showed the natural and the foreign energies that were battling for dominance in his body with the natural energy visibly disappearing at a steady rate. _

"_We have an estimated 20 minutes until the cellular degradation kills him." An image of the foreign energy wave appeared beside the image of the injured man. _

"_Standard radiation treatments were the first thing I tried and it had no effect. We need to come up with a way to remove the energy. If we can't come up with a solution in enough time, we can put him in stasis until a solution can be found. Any ideas anyone?" the head Healer asked everyone while she started giving the man meds to try and counteract the effects of the foreign energy._

"_What about saturating him in the exact inverse of the foreign energy?" one of the other Healers said._

"_That is a good idea." With a great sense of urgency, the head Healer and Norbynn adjusted the settings on the medical bed so that it can produce the required energy wave. With a quarter of the injured mans time left gone, the modifications were finally complete. Activating the controls the man was bathed in a soft white glow as the man was covered in energy. Looking at the holographic image of the man, everyone could see the foreign energy began to separate from the injured mans own energy._

"_I'm boosting the amount of power to 75% of maximum." the Healer said aloud as she manipulated the controls and the glow intensified. Once again observing the holographic image everyone was happy to see that the energy was totally separated from the man's but the problem was that the energy was still there, trapped in the injured man._

"_Ok people, we need more ideas. While that idea worked to an extent by separating the energies, we need a way to get the energy separated from his body now."_

_Norbynn was worried for his friend and lab partner. He felt partially responsible for what happened to him and so he was fiercely concentrating on a workable solution to separate the foreign energy from his colleague. Right when he was about to give up hope, inspiration struck. _

"_What if we encapsulated his body in a field that was modulated to let everything pass through except the energy that is harming him? Then we either move him or the field to separate him from the energy."_

"_If we could create the field and ensure that it would not cause any damage to the patient that sounds like a great idea. I will contact the commander and get more people on this; the sooner it's done the better…"_

With a start Harry sat up very quickly from his bed. From the dream that he just had, he realized that he might have the answer on removing selective energy from anything using a specialized force field and an inverse energy wave. It was so simple that he was partially ashamed for not coming up with the idea himself. He quickly brushed those negative thoughts aside however knowing that dwelling on such things was pointless. The dream was so vivid that he could remember ever detail of it and the more that he thought of it the more he realized that it was to detailed and entirely to specific to be a dream. It was more likely to be a memory or a vision and he had one guess on whom it was that showed it to him. With a smile, Harry whispered, "Thank you Janus." With that Harry got out of bed and got ready for the day. It was 6AM and Harry was excited to get started. Not only did he have the meeting with the DA but he also had to stop off at Gringotts to see Ragnok and to see what property he had that he either had a lake big enough to set Camelot down in or enough land to build a lake.

Harry went about getting ready for the day. He showered and put on his modified Alteran robes (modified with a Jedi style to allow for better agility) and made sure that the technology that he wore everywhere he went and his weapons that he carried was on his person. From there he decided to go to his lab to test this new theory out. Of course he would try it on the computer core from the space factory first; then and only then would he use it to remove the taint from Voldemort's soul fragment in his scar.

Harry headed to the main console in the lab and started looking for a field that would do what he needed. The one that fit the bill was a bio field that was used to keep contagions out but also allows people to pass through. Using that as a base, Harry started to manipulate the field parameters to allow it to pass through matter while still collecting the specified energy instead of just allowing matter to pass through it. He also altered the emitters that controlled the shape of the field. Harry needed it to be capable of change its shape and size quickly and to also let the field have a full range of movement. The hard part was that Harry had to ensure that the field itself wouldn't damage anything that it passed through. Harry struck gold half an hour later, the simulations that Harry ran indicated that the field would work perfectly as he designed it to.

Harry levitated the armor box that held the core to the center of the room and activated a holographic image of the box beside it. This image showed the dark energy that was trapped inside of it and the scans of the armor showed no sign of damage. Truth be told, Harry didn't think that the armor would hold up as well as it was and decided to see how far he could take his bio armor technology.

Harry activated a special emitter he created and bathed to armored box with the exact opposite of the dark energy inside. Harry was happy to see that the holographic image showed that the Energy was indeed separating from the core. Harry then activated the field to encompass the armored box. After linking the frequency controls with the real-time sensor data from the scans, he started to move the field, taking the energy with it and leaving an untainted computer core in its place.

Harry smiled in success and couldn't wait to get rid of the horocrux that was in his scar. Right away Harry used his mental connection to Camelot to beam the core out of the armor box to a spot closer to the lab tables. He then moved the field back into the armor box. Deactivating both fields, Harry was about to execute the transport and the launch of the box towards the sun when he was distracted from a voice that he heard in his mind along with that voice he felt the forming of a mental link. "Very impressive young Master."

Harry jerked his head up in surprise at the sound. The voice in his head was identical to the feeling that he felt when he mentally connected with Camelot, but the voice was one that he never heard before and the feeling was stronger than before. It only took Harry a moment to realize that this was the AI that Harry had created that was finally finished and that the link that was formed as per his instructions. Harry wanted the ability to have direct and constant communication between himself and Camelot and this was the best way to about it.

"I'm glad to see that your program finished assimilating all the data that the city has collected over its long life. Have you chosen a name or should I call you Camelot?"

"I have chosen a name, one that matches that of my chosen form." The AI appeared in front of Harry in her Avatar form of a legendary High Elf. Instead of having brown hair she had midnight black hair and dazzling blue eyes. "The name that I choose is Silima (Sil-EE-mah). I wanted to congratulate you on successfully removing the negative energy and to give you this. She held out her hand and necklace appeared that held a pendant that had a bright white and blue glow that shifted like the white and blue were swirling together.

"It's beautiful, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's me." Silima said with a soft smile. "I designed it so that even if you are away from the city I will still be able to help you young Master."

"Why are you calling me Master?"

"This is your ship is it not? You are our last hope to rebuild our once great civilization are you not? I am Camelot and I serve you, therefore you are my Master."

"That will take some getting used to." Harry muttered. "Ok Silima, just know you don't have to call me that. Now I have a question. If I were to leave this dimension in the Maurader will you be in both places at once with this pendant or would you just go with me?"

"Since you did not give me permission to leave Camelot and nor do I want to, a copy of myself will be going with you. As soon as we return and I am able to, both copies will synchronize to become one again."

"Good job. I'm impressed." Harry told Silima.

"Thank you. Is there anything that you would like me to do?"

"Yes, I will need a platform to present from today. I'll need it to be able to raise me in the air so that I can talk with some people sitting in bleachers." Harry concentrated on an image of the Quidditch pitch and sent it down the link.

"It will be ready momentarily for you young Master." With a smile Silima's form dissolved from existence. Harry walked over to the core that was removed from the armored box and levitated it onto a lab table.

'Silima, I need an isolated computer core to transfer the information that's contained on this core to with a universal tip to form secure connection, I don't want to risk anything harmful affecting any of the other systems so there can be no wireless or remote connections.'

Within seconds his answer arrived in a flash of white light. The tip was created long long ago to ease the connection process between alien and Alteran technology. It was a wire with a tip that would form any shape to physically make the connection and used nanites to do this. Harry inserted the universal tip into a port of the alien computer core and the nanites reformed themselves to correct shape and size. With the two cores hooked up, Harry started the data transfer. According to the data transfer rate, the transfer would be complete in about twenty hours. After the transfer was complete, Silima will be able to analyze the data to make sure that it is safe to transfer the data to Camelot's main computer core.

With that underway, Harry decided to create two devices that would aid him through the day; the first was a scanner that was designed to record the energy matrix's of any spells, enchantments, or wards that he came across and the second was a portable holographic projector. The scanner wouldn't require active usage from Harry as it was designed examine the energy matrix and if possible the result of the spell and transmit the data to Camelot to analyze and store for future applications. The portable holographic projector could use the link that Harry had with Camelot and Silima to project whatever it was that he needed to. The projector was designed to be placed in the palm and was powered by the users own energy and the scanner was able to be molded into any shape so Harry decided to combine the two into one item, a gauntlet.

Still marveling at the abilities of his bio-armor, Harry decided to experiment. Harry brought up two holographic images in the center of the lab, one was the molecular structure of the armor and the other was of a gauntlet made of a synthetic material. Harry like the style since it was thin, light weight, and fingerless. In order to get the gauntlets made and already be treated, Harry would need to use a piece of the armor that was already made and manipulate it into the superfine string that the gauntlet was to be created from. To do that he would need use Camelot's transporters to dematerialize the armor and to rearrange its molecular structure to fit his needs. The palm would house the holo projector while the scanner would be in the forearm part of the gauntlet. The scanner technology was embedded completely in the gauntlet for protection and when Harry wasn't using the projector, it too would be completely concealed in the palm, ensuring its protection.

Since the gauntlet would be made out of the bio armor, it would use a small fraction of the energy that Harry generated to power it. Unfortunately Harry's project of recreating magical spells using technology hasn't gotten very far yet since other projects have dominated his time so the armor wasn't treated to resist magic yet. With time that will change since in the coming days as Harry will be around Hogwarts and the ambient magic there. With a thought a treated piece of armor disappeared and two gauntlets appeared on the work table in front of Harry, which he picked up and put on. Imbedding the scanner into the forearm section of the gauntlet did make it thicker, but only by about a quarter of an inch.

'Silima, can you handle disposing of the armor box for me? I am going to the surface for the rest of the day.'

'I will do so right away young Master.' Silima replied.

Harry being ready for the day already pictured the entrance to Diagon Alley and had Camelot transport him there. Arriving, Harry noticed that he was indeed alone so he channeled some of his power into his hand and touched the bricks in the proper order to open the archway to the alley. It was around eight in the morning so the alley was still relatively empty. While he was walking towards the bank Harry remembered that he needed to let Ron and Hermione know about the change in location for the meeting

Pulling out his new communicator, Harry sent a message to the Headmistress:

_**Good morning professor. I need two favors. I'm meeting with the DA at 10AM but I have changed the place where we are meeting. Can you tell Ron or Hermione that we will meet at the Quidditch pitch instead of the ROR? And for my second favor, I would like for you, Kingsley, and Remus to be there as well. I will see you in a few hours, Harry**_

Harry finished his message right when he reached Gringotts. The guards that were always posted at the doors of Gringotts instantly recognized Harry for who he was and instantly called for a runner to quickly escort Harry to Ragnok's office. The trip to Ragnok's office was longer and if Harry didn't have perfect memory recall, he was sure that he would have been lost long ago. Finally they reached a set of ornate doors that was what looked to be solid gold.

The runner knocked on the door and when he was told to enter, he asked Harry to wait for a minute and went inside. In just a few moments, he exited the office.

"Ragnok will see you now."

"Thank you." Harry told the retreating Goblin which caused him to almost trip as he was so shocked that he was thanked by a human for the first time in his life.

"You are a strange one but you are welcome." With that the Goblin continued back towards the lobby.

Harry entered Ragnok's office and made his way over to his desk where the Goblin was rising to meet Harry half way. Harry noticed that Ragnok's office wasn't what he thought that it would be. He thought that it would be that of a warrior with weapons all over the walls and murals of great battles that were fought in the past. Instead the office was very modern in design. The walls were covered in artwork depicting landscapes and what Harry would interpret as abstract. The lighting of the office came from lights that were built into the ceiling instead of the famous oil lamps that was prevalent in the rest of the wizarding world. Ragnok's desk was spacious and modern along with the high backed plush leather chair that adorned it. Throw in hardwood floors instead of stone and that was enough to throw Harry through some hoops and made him throw just about everything that he thought about the Goblin race out of the window. It appeared that a simple office and the way that it was designed was enough to lead Harry to believe that the Goblin race was that of a forward thinking race in terms of the magical world that just blended in when in the public's eye.

"Mr. Potter. I must say that I am indeed surprised to see you. It has only been a day since you have left us." Ragnok didn't make it to where he was at by not being the best that the Goblins had to offer. He could see the power rolling off of the man before him. But what shocked Ragnok was that the power seemed pure and raw while kept in perfect control. Harry wasn't this powerful yesterday nor did he have the grace or confidence that he was seeing in him now. More time had to pass for the young man before him than just the day that passed for him.

"A day for you perhaps," here Harry paused to gauge Ragnok's reaction and seeing none he continued on. "But I can see that you are not surprised by that statement. I plan to tell you and several students of Hogwarts what I have been doing since I seen you yesterday. The only thing is that it would require you to go to Hogwarts to hear that story. Will you do that?"

Ragnok sat back at his desk as Harry took the seat across from him to ponder the question that was just asked of him. Ragnok wanted to know what Harry has done since yesterday but that would require him leaving the hallowed halls of the bank, something that he has not done in decades. He came to the conclusion that since his gut instinct was telling him that if he wanted his people to finally have a chance to become an equal in the magical world and to prosper, he had to ally his people with Mr. Potter. Not that he would tell him that yet. He truly did feel that Harry would be a nexus for change, not just the magical world, but for the entire planet. Ragnok wanted his people to ride the waves of this change instead being pulled along like most would be.

"I will come to this meeting of yours to hear what you have to say. An honor guard will have to accompany me however, not that I don't trust you or your other guests but it is standard practice for senior Goblins."

"That is more than fine. We are meeting at 10AM at the quidditch pitch. Now I have a couple favors that I need to ask of you. I need the assistance of a senior ward master. I would need them for two things. The first would be to set wards around the quidditch pitch that will ensure the confidentiality of what I have to say. The information that will be told will be very sensitive and while I am confident in the people that are coming, I don't want word to spread by accident, betrayal, or torture. The second thing that I need them for is to help me identify wards and their effects to me from my home. This will be done after the meeting and you are invited to come along if you desire. I'm sure that you will have much to ask after the meeting anyway so we might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Bringing along a ward Master will be simple. I will see that it is done. As far as going to your home afterwards, that too is doable. I must admit that I am most interested in seeing it." Ragnok said with a smile.

"That's good. I have one more order of business before I leave you for the day. Is there any way to see what properties I own besides going to all my vaults one by one? I need to see the details of each on to see if I have a property that will suit my needs."

"I can have that information with me when I come to your meeting. That is the soonest that I can collect all the data because of the size of your various holding, there will be a lot of information to go through."

"That is more than acceptable and I thank you for all of your help." Harry said with sincerity.

"You are most welcome Mr. Potter. I will see you in a few hours." And with that Harry left Ragnok's office and the bank.

Harry left the bank and decided to walk around for half an hour, looking at some things that people were selling and to scan them to see exactly how they worked. Harry made his way to one of his favorite stores, Quality Quidditch Supplies and entered. The first thing that he noticed was a shopkeeper setting up a new broom display in the window. The display was obscured from the outside but once inside Harry could see the new broom in all of its glory. Even with all the technology at his disposal, Harry still got a rush when he thought about flying on a broom. Not to appear too eager, Harry made his way closer to the display broom and seen that it was named Firebolt EX. It had new charms that would increase the speed by a hundred miles an hour, increase the maneuverability and also the comfort level of riding a broom of this magnitude. Harry focused his mind on the scanner that is embedded in his gauntlets and directed them to do a deep and thorough scan of the broom. While he was doing this, Harry noticed that while he was mentally connected to the scanner that he could in fact see everything that the scanner picked up. It reminded Harry of when he was using the Control Chair and he could see what Camelot saw. While nowhere near as powerful or clear, Harry realized he could use the scanner and its sensors for more than just collecting data.

After Harry finished with his scans of the broom, he walked around the rest of the store and basically browsed while his scanner was busy getting readings on everything. Finishing his browsing, Harry decided to go on to the next store and to get more scans on magical items. As Harry was walking down the alleyway, trying to decide on the next store that he was going to visit, there was a series of loud cracks, signaling the apparition of around twelve people about thirty feet in front of Harry. Of course Harry's gauntlet scanner recorded not only the spell matrix used for apparition but also the energy signature that was caused by the apparition. The twelve people that just apparated into the alley were none other than Death Eaters; Eleven of them had white masks and one didn't bother with a mask at all, Bellatrix Lestrange.

'Silima, I need Master Yoda here. Please tell him to ready himself for battle and beam him directly to my location. The minimal wards on the alley shouldn't interfere beaming him to my location.' Harry said already making his way towards the group of Death Eaters.

'Right away young Master and try to be careful.' Silima replied as the Death Eaters started to throw curses every which way.

'I will. Be ready to beam the Death Eaters into a holding cell after the people see them get defeated.' Harry ducked underneath a curse flung in his direction from one of the Death Eaters with a white mask.

'I will be ready.'

Harry was halfway to the Death Eaters as he finished his conversation with Silima and decided to get their attention.

"Hey Bellatrix. It's been awhile since I seen you. How's your half blooded master? What flavor are his boots this month? " Harry taunted.

Bellatrix held up her hand, signaling the other Death Eaters to stop their attacks. "You have a Death wish don't you! Before I end your miserable existence in the name of my lord, tell me your name so I can tell him of your insolence." Bella cackled in her crazed voice. As she was talking the Death Eaters spread out, surrounding Harry.

"I'm sad that you don't recognize me Bella, after all the things that we have been through together." Harry reached up and moved some of his hair away from his scar, showing it to the world. Recognition was instant from everyone that was looking.

"Ickle baby Potter! My my my, haven't we grown! How is that blood traitor of a god father? Oh that's right, he left you, just like your blood traitor of a father and your mudblood mother. But don't worry; I'm pretty sure that my master will send you to them, after he is done with you of course." Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters laughed at that.

"Man I tell ya, you guys aren't very original. But that's probably because you're too inbred to think properly. Maybe if your dad wasn't your father and your brother, you might be able to come up with a new insult. But let's cut the crap, if you think that you can take me to your half blooded snake faced half blood of a lord then you are welcome to try." All the Death Eaters were visibly shaking at the insults.

"Take him down but don't kill the little brat or you will have to answer to our Lord!" Bellatrix screamed. Out of the corner of her eye she seen silver light explode from what looked like a fat wand ignite in Harry's hand. In the center of the silver light however was a core of the darkest black that Bellatrix has ever seen. And it was at that moment that her fellow Death Eaters attacked.

Harry was expecting the mass attack and was able to use it to his advantage. The first curse that made it to him was a bright yellow which was easily reflected by swinging his lightsaber into its path, sending the curse at one of the other Death Eaters. Not expecting the curse, the Death Eater doubled over in agony, and was taken out of the fight. After he rebounded the curse however, Harry went on the attack. He wasn't going to just sit there and let them throw curses at him. Harry used his power to increase his speed and dashed for the nearest Death Eater, making the rest of the curses that were aimed at him miss him completely. In his burst of speed time slowed down for Harry. The Death Eater that Harry dashed to was moving to try and get a fix on his position with a curse on his lips. So Harry made a quick slice with his saber, cutting off his hand, and then thrust his saber through his quad, making him fall to the ground in a heap.

Harry ducked as a curse that was aimed at his back and hit another Death Eater in the face as that Death Eater was ducking trying to get into a lower position to try and curse Harry. Channeling some magic into his free hand, Harry threw the overpowered stunning curse at the man who got the curse to the face while he was making his way to his next target, all the while redirecting spells back at their castors.

Seeing some of their comrade's fall to redirected spells made the others begin to move around more and to liberally use shielding spells to help protect them. One unlucky Death Eater didn't know what to do when Harry vaulted over his head and his world exploded in pain as he lost his wand arm at the shoulder, the sword like object cutting through his flesh with ease.

After cutting of the Death Eaters arm, Harry continued to move towards other targets. "Avada…" Harry heard and in response he threw his lightsaber at his would be attacker, taking the Death Eaters head off of his shoulders. Harry willed his saber to return to his hand, all the while gracefully dodging the curses that were being thrown at him. It was the moment that his saber returned to his hand that he noticed a shield erecting itself around the battle that was raging in the alley, destroying not only the street but also the surrounding buildings.

When the shield went up the fighting stopped. The death Eaters were getting more and more afraid of Harry by the second and now it seemed that he somehow erected a shield around them. One even went as far to cast a powerful explosion curse at the shield and was dismayed to realize that it had no effect.

Harry noticed Master Yoda outside the shield with portable shielding units arranged outside of the spherical shield and Harry sent him his thanks for shielding the public and the buildings from his battle. Having Master Yoda present was comforting and if by chance the Death Eaters could get past his lightsaber, magic, and his personal shield, then he could help and end the fight. Once the shield came up and there was a lull in the fight, Harry noticed that people were coming out of the shops to see the fight for themselves. Harry also decided to start treating his gauntlets. He willed his personal shield to conform tightly to his body so that the gauntlet was just outside of it.

"Potter, what have you done?" Bellatrix screeched, looking at her fallen comrades, some with missing body parts and looking at the shield as well. She couldn't believe that this was the same boy from just over a year ago. Fear started to creep up on her, but she would never admit to it. She tried to apparated away and to use her emergency portkey but neither worked for her.

"This ends now Bellatrix. I will make you a deal however. You and I will duel, if you win, the shield will come down and you will be free to go, but if I win, well that means that you are mine."

With a gleam, Bellatrix came up with a bright idea; well she thought it was great anyways. "Make it a magic only duel and you have a deal. You can't use that, that sword of yours." She thought that it was because of the sword that made Harry able to stand up to them.

"You have a deal." Harry threw his put his saber away with a smiling Bellatrix watching his every move. This was also the time that the Aurors decided to show up, lead by Kingsley Shakebolt. He noticed Master Yoda and immediately walked over to him. "Mr. Yoda, what is going on?"

"Teaching Knight Harry is. The error of their ways he will show them. Watch." Yoda replied.

Bellatrix stood at the ready wand pointed at Harry, but she saw Harry was just standing there, tall and confident. But he didn't have his wand out. "What's the matter ickle Harry, no wand? Rethinking this idea of yours? You're not getting scared are you?" Bellatrix cooed.

"Nope, I'm just trying to decide what I'm going to do with your friends here. I know, I'll do this," Harry reached out with his mind to Camelot and took control of the transporter controls. Harry snapped his fingers loudly so all could hear and see it and at the same time he transported all the Death Eaters, their missing body parts, and their fallen wands except Bellatrix up to Camelot's detention area or medical area.

Everyone except Kingsley and Yoda was shocked at what Harry just did and they had no idea how he did it, or even what he did. Bellatrix's stance faltered a little at seeing that display. "What did you do? Where did they go Potter?" she all but shrieked.

"Oh, yeah well they weren't part of the deal so I put them somewhere safe and sound. Now enough talk, I have things to do today so let's get this show started." Harry said finally getting into a fighting stance, but not one that Bellatrix has ever seen.

"Without a wand you won't be going anywhere but to my Lord." And with that she threw a low powered string of curses at Harry to see what he would do without his wand. She was surprised to see that he just batted the spells away with his hands, making the spells collide into the shield.

Right when Bellatrix started to throw her hexes, Harry connected his mind with the scanner. He wanted to be sure that the spells he chose to deflect with them were low powered enough that the freshly made gauntlets could handle them. To his surprise, the string of curses was all low powered so he just batted them all away.

While Bellatrix was still trying to comprehend that Harry just batted her curses away without a wand, Harry channeled a curse in each hand, they were both overpowered cutting curses. With a flicking motion, Harry sent the first curse towards Bellatrix.

Now Bellatrix was totally confused. First he batted away here curses with his hand and now he just created curses in both of his hands and flicked one at her. Maybe she was being overly arrogant but she really didn't think that they could be that powerful, not compared to her power anyways so she silently cast a shield charm.

Harry seeing the shield sent the second cutter towards her with as much speed as he could. The first curse shattered her shield and still had enough power to cut her deep in the midsection. She didn't have enough time to move before the curse hit her totally unprotected and exposed body. The curse hit her in the thigh and went through her leg like a hot knife goes through butter. Bellatrix went down hard. Harry was truly caught off guard as Bellatrix let out a scream and while she was rolling around on the ground managed to send several curses at Harry and in her rage she event sent the killing curse. The first curse, one Harry didn't know what it was; hit him in the chest, only to be deflected by Harry's personal shield. The shield stopped the curse dead in its tracks to the shock of the large crowd watching the duel. Harry gracefully dodged the rest of the curses sent his way. Bellatrix used this time to clot her wounds.

Harry decided to end this here and now since in her desperation she was now casting desperate curses. Harry reached his hand out and grabbed Bellatrix by the throat with his telekinesis, picking her up off the ground and making her float in front of him, several feet away. Her hands were grasping at the invisible hand on her throat while her one leg was flailing about.

Harry channeled some power into his throat so everyone could hear what he was going to say. "Bellatrix Lestrange, you are weak and pathetic. All that face me will suffer the same fate. The hatred and bigotry that you inbred boot lickers is no longer wanted or tolerated. Now be gone, I will deal with you when I see fit."

With that, Harry made a throwing motion with his hand and Bellatrix was thrown into the shield with enough force to knock her out. As she was sliding down, she disappeared in a flash to be placed into a cell in Camelot. With Bellatrix gone, Mater Yoda deactivated the shield. Harry was still standing in the middle of where the shield was and faced the crowd.

"What you seen here was a cowardly act of violence that was stopped because one man had the gall to stand up to these psycho's. They were here to kill you and damage the stores and the property within. And what did everyone do? YOU RAN! There were twelve of them! They were outnumbered at least three to one and yet no one did anything. How do you think that the Death Eaters and Voldemort got to where they are now? Let me tell you, it's because when his name is said you all scream like a bunch of girls and everyone runs away at the first sign of trouble. If you don't stand up for yourselves now then when will you. I won't be around forever to save your necks so some hard decisions will have to be made here and now. I know that there is only so much you can do by yourselves but together as a people you can make a difference. If the people in charge at the ministry won't listen, make them. You are many and they are few. Voldemort and his ilk will die by my hand for the pain that they caused my family but who will stop the next want to be Dark Lord. I won't. It's time to come together people or I can guarantee you this, your way of life will end. Stop running and stand together."

The crowd was silent but you could see that some were deep in thought, thinking about all that Harry had said. He even saw a reporter writing down everything that Harry had said. _'Maybe this is the start of change,'_ Harry said to himself. With a look at Kingsley and Master Yoda they both approached Harry with the portable shield emitters floating around them. Once they were close together, Harry activated the transporter controls and all three disappeared in a flash of light to reappear by the Control Chair. Harry walked over to it, and sat in it, activating the lights on it as he did.

"Harry, what's going on? I have to write a report about the incident in the alley." Kingsley stated.

"We are going to take a little trip. You won't be late for anything because I plan on taking us three hours into the past so that we can get all the information from our new guests that we need." Harry replied.

"Well then why don't we just go back and stop the attack from happening?" asked Kingsley with confusion written all over his face.

"While I have no problem using time travel to our advantage, I will never alter the past."

"Dangerous time travel is. Easy to mess up, difficult to fix it would be. Smart Harry is. Proud of him I am." Yoda said.

While they were talking, Harry powered up the star drive and set a course for right outside the solar system. The trip took no time at all so Harry powered the DDrive and in a flash of light, Camelot and its inhabitants were three hours into the past. Since he had three hours to spare, Harry plotted a course for a section of the Galaxy that none of the sensor net was deployed to yet in search for resources and other life. With that done Harry deactivated the chair and returned to a sitting position.

"Come, this will take place in my lab, let's go and get some answers." Harry said as he stood up, making his way to the door. Harry led them to his lab, while telling Silima what he planned to do in the lab so that she could have everything ready by the time they arrived to the lab.

"Harry, I was wondering what method you will use to get the needed information from the prisoners, magical or," here Kingsley looked around him gesturing at the city with a hand, "this amazing technology of yours?" The more that Kingsley saw of Harry's technology, the more impressed he was with it.

"Technology of course, there is still much I have to learn about the magical world and the true potential of it."

Kingsley nodded his head, agreeing with what Harry said. Kingsley was sure that there was something that they can do to increase Harry's knowledge. His thoughts were cut short as they reached their destination.

When Harry walked into the room he was shocked at what he saw. Not only was his lab enlarged to include the technology that Harry needed for getting all the information he needed from the Death Eaters but there was also what looked to be a spell firing range with visible high powered sensors. A center console was stationed where the old lab ended and the addition began. 'You did a great job designing the lab.' Harry told Silima through the link.

'I'm glad that you approve young Master. The console in the center can be used to operate the machines that you requested and can also act as an interface with all of the lab stations. In front of the center console is where the main holographic projector for the entire lab is located.' Silima informed Harry.

'Thank you Silima.' Harry said. 'I will let you know when I am ready to have the prisoners transported here. Be sure to have the restraint collars on them.'

'As you command young Master.' Silima replied as she pushed the knowledge of what machines she added to the lab.

Harry went to the center console and activated the systems that would be needed. The method that he was going to use went against the ethics of what his people would call an enlightened race. But this was a time of war so certain things needed to be done to ensure the successful conclusion of the war to minimize the loss of life. His ancestors ethical code was also part of the reason his race was the way that it is today; almost extinct.

"Ok guys, here is what I am going to do. The prisoners will be brought here and hooked up to the interface there." Harry pointed to one of the new consoles that got added to the lab by Silima. The interface was in the shape of a face and was clear but with a soft blue glow. The person would merely have to bend and put their face into the mask-like interface to use it. "After they are connected to the interface, it will scan their brain and make a copy of their consciousness. Normally, this device wouldn't be needed, but in order to break down a person's consciousness into quantifiable data, we need it. From there I will scan their dark mark and then have them fire every spell that they know of so that I can record them; the last thing I will do is copy their genetic structure. After all the scans are completed, I will add all of the data to the already growing database that I am creating pertaining to the magical world. We will use their knowledge to assist us in defeating Voldemort and his followers once and for all."

"So let me get this straight, after you hook them up to this machine, you will know all that they know? Is there a way to hide any information from it?" Kingsley asked.

"There has never been a recorded case where someone was able to hide any information while hooked into the interface, And to answer your first question, I will indeed have access to everything that essentially made that person who they are. Knowledge, personality, beliefs and memories, I'm only looking for knowledge of the magical world and any information that will assist in the destruction of Voldemort."

"Great potential this has. Modify the copy of the mind can we? Use them against their allies we should." Master Yoda said after taking in everything that was said and done until then.

Harry was quiet in thought, thinking about what Master Yoda just asked him. "It is possible to alter the consciousness of a person but it would take some time for the job to be done correctly and to get believable results. I don't need to tell you how complicated the brain and ones consciousness really are. Not to mention I will need to make a new body for the new consciousness since the original body would fight the changes in the modified mind, possibly making the ruse less believable."

"You can just make new bodies?" exclaimed Kingsley.

"Yes, I can. It's actually quite simple once you know the science behind it." Harry replied. With a thought to Silima, Bellatrix appeared in a flash of light, injuries healed and with a new leg. She was wearing a simple brown uniform and had a thin white collar with Alteran script written around the outside of it that had an ethereal blue glow. While her face was blank her eyes ware dark with hatred.

"Calm this one is. Expect that I did not." Yoda said as he observed the prisoner.

"That my friend is thanks to the control collar that she is wearing. While her thoughts are her own, for the moment anyway, she has no control over her body. She is under my complete control. Let us begin.

With half an hour left in the past and Camelot on its way back to the Earth's solar system, Harry was in his office with Kingsley Shakebolt going over the information that was gained from the prisoners. As it turned out the Death Eaters knew a lot of spells and they were still in the lab casting them under the watchful eyes of Master Yoda. Not only will this allow Harry to treat his bio armor, but it will also allow him to learn the spells himself. The scans of the various wands will also be of great use to him. Harry activated the holo emitters that were recently installed into his desk and a projection of the UK appeared before them.

"This is a scan of the UK as it is now, thirty minutes into the past. And here are the wards that Camelot has been able to detect." Ward bubbles appeared all over the map of varying colors and patterns. "Now, as you know we scanned twelve dark marks and I learned several things. One, they are all the same. Two, they have multiple properties that are still being examined by Camelot. The good news is that they can easily be tracked by searching for the energy matrix that was obtained from the scans." Harry entered the dark mark frequency and Kingsley watched as close to a thousand dots appeared on the map. Then Harry used the knowledge from Bellatrix and the others to display all of the hideouts of the Death Eaters and all of the other tactical knowledge that was discovered.

"I didn't know that there were that many Death Eaters!" Kingsley exclaimed. He had thought that there were around five hundred or so but not nearly as many as there were on the map. Observing the map closer, Kingsley saw something that made his stomach drop. "This point here, it's the Ministry building isn't it?"

"Yes it is. It's shocking at how many Death Eaters are on the inside isn't it."

"Yes it is. And to imagine that without you, one person, we wouldn't be able to win. I mean the people are sheep and would never have done anything, and there are just too many Death Eaters in too many places that an under powered and underfunded defense force to handle." rumbled Kingsley, finally feeling the disparity of the situation since he was looking at the situation presented before him.

"Kingsley, your right, judging from this data, it would be impossible to ferret all of the Death Eaters out but that's not your concern. I will lead the way for that. What I need for you to do is to meet with everyone that is on our side and the highest ranking uncorrupted ministry and Wizengamot members and get them to Hogwarts. I know that I asked for you to come to the meeting, but from this Data, we have to move quickly. Do that and we will start to take back what's ours while we also plan for tomorrow, a tomorrow where it will be up to you to never allow something like this to happen again."

"I will get started right away Harry..."

"And just so you know, the Goblins will be involved in everything that is going on. They will speak for the other magical races here in the UK as well. It's about time that everyone that learns to tolerate each other from here on out so only bring those that are open minded. For too long has hatred and bigotry been prevalent in our society and that ends now." Harry said with passion.

"I agree but that will drop our numbers from the government that I can bring in then. And when would you like to meet?" Kingsley said, leery of the response from some people that he would receive.

"It's ok because quality is better than quantity. I will leave it to your discretion when the meeting will be. I know that word may get out of what you are doing so here take these." With a thought to Silima, a bag containing signal enhancing bracelets appeared. "Give these to the people that you get to come. They will allow for us to transport them directly to Hogwarts whenever you are ready. Just send me a message. And this is a special scanner that will show you your surrounding area for a fifty foot radius and is set to detect Dark Marks."

"Now that is a brilliant device. I will get started right away and will let you know when everyone can meet. Also thank you for all that you are doing."

"Thank you Kingsley, that thanks means a lot to me. Now come, we will be arriving back to Earth in a few moments, let's get ready for the tasks ahead of us."


	16. Chapter 16

_AN : I know, the wait for this chap was long and I am sorry. Life gets in the way sometimes but so enjoy! Thanks to __Sirya Ebony Black for looking over the chapter for me. Job well done!_

Outside of Hogwarts sat the Quidditch pitch which was quickly filling up with students from the DA and the other invited guests. Harry was already on the ground of the pitch with everything that he needed to make his presentation. As Ragnok and his honor guard sat in the stands right in front amongst the other guests, Harry gave a little bow of the head in his direction acknowledging his presence. Ragnok returned the bow making those around him go wide eyed in astonishment, not only because he was there but because it he showed respect towards a wizard.

When everyone arrived, Harry felt the security ward that Harry asked Ragnok to have set up activate. Waiting on the master ward Goblin to take his seat amongst the others, Harry activated the platform that Silima had designed and built for him. It was a perfect circle and was super thin with seven small spherical shapes protruding from the bottom side; six of which were around the perimeter, creating the anti-gravity field, allowing the platform to rise into the air and the seventh in the middle which held the power source.

'Silima, please scan around me for anyone bearing the dark mark as well for anyone that's not supposed to be here.' Harry said through the link as he slowly raised himself into the air.

'I have found two people that bear the mark; one is in the stands with everyone else and the hidden one is off to the side but still in the stands as well. I will show you.' Silima linked Harry's vision to that of Camelot's sensors, allowing him to clearly see the two people that she pointed out to him. It was his experience in controlling Camelot's powerful systems mentally that enabled Harry to control the input from Camelot's powerful scanners. Nothing was hidden from his view.

'Thank you. Please alert Master Yoda that we will have a few more people joining him soon.'

'I have and he is ready to receive them young Master. Show these people what will happen if they were to join that vile creature.' Silima hissed out the last part and shocked Harry since he never heard her speak in such a tone.

'Oh I will.' Harry said.

Harry concentrated on the signature of the student in the stands and with a thought they were petrified and rose in the air; at the same time they started to float towards Harry. Headmistress McGonagall rose to ask why her student was being treated in such a manner when Harry's voice cut her off.

Harry channeled power into his voice so that even though he spoke softly, everyone could hear what he said as though he was standing right next to them. "Ernie McMillan, you bear the dark mark of the halfblooded idiot who calls himself a Dark Lord. Because you are a student, I will allow you to plead your case. Fail to convince me and you will see firsthand what happens to those that bear the dark mark."

"You will release me now Potter! The Dark Lord will free me from wherever you put me and then I will kill you, you bloody..." Harry made a quick gesture and the Ernie's voice was stripped from him. Harry released some of his power and let it flow through him so all in the Quidditch pitch could feel it.

"The only thing that your Lord will do is to die by my hand! But you will not see that day for you have made a grievous mistake by taking his mark. Now go and see what happens to little shits like you that were stupid enough to follow the crazed psychopath whose arse you kiss." Harry said as Ernie was beamed away in a flash of light to most people's amazement. Harry then turned his power filled gaze onto the people in the crowd he was facing. He seen that the other person that had the dark mark was still hiding, obviously believing themselves to still be undetected. Harry decided that he would leave him there for now.

"I would like to say thank you for coming out to listen to what I have to say. What I have to tell you will change the way that you view the world. The world as we know it is coming to an end around us but we have a choice right here and now. Do we change the world for the better or do we allow the world to burn with our inaction." Harry looked everyone in the eyes as he spoke. He spoke with a calm confidence that pulled everyone to the front of their seats, entranced by what he was saying.

"Earlier on today Kingsley and I discovered that in the UK alone there are close to 1000 Death Eaters. The ministry is infested by them and the rest of the country is following. Hogwarts is literally becoming the last bastion of the light." The crowed was floored by what they just heard. Gasps and shouts of disbelief filled the air. Once everyone quieted down Harry spoke again.

"Now I have a plan to deal with the Death Eaters, and it will require your help. The most important thing to think about is what happens after Voldemort," once again gasps filled the air, "and his band of merry men is dealt with. How do you plan to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again? The hatred bigotry has to end here and it will start with you. Tolerance for all magical creatures and of each other is a must. Witches and wizards are no better than the Goblins and the Centaurs; we are all magic's children. I have someone gathering all those in government that aren't loyal to Voldemort and they will be coming here. What we are going to do is restructure the ministry. More information will be provided about that at a later time."

"Now I will tell you what you all came here to hear, where the bloody hell I have been." Harry smiled as he said that. He needed to get rid of the tension that was filling the pitch after his news about the Death Eaters. It worked. Most of the crowd was smiling and looked eager to hear what he had to say.

"Now please hold your questions until the end so I can get through this in a timely fashion. Also so that you can be sure that I am indeed telling the truth, I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that the following story that I tell will be accurate to the best of my knowledge." In a blinding flash of magic, the magical vow was accepted.

"A few months ago, I started on a mission to destroy the keys to Voldemort's destruction. I found out that one of the artifacts that I was searching for was being held in Gringotts, so that's where I went. Once there, not only did the artifact get destroyed, I discovered that I had two powerful and Ancient ancestors, Merlin and Morgan Le Fey. Once that was discovered, I was put through a procedure so that I could learn all the knowledge of my Ancestors. After I was given that knowledge I was shown to my new home, Camelot. It truly is the most magnificent city that I have ever seen or even imagined. Using the knowledge of my Ancestors, I was able to travel through time and meet new cultures, all the while learning as much as I could. Master Yoda belonged to one such culture, that of the Jedi. Using my time travel ability, he taught me for years in the lost art of the Jedi. After my initial training was complete and we helped some of his people, he agreed to travel with me, leaving his home behind. From there I decided that it was time for me to return to my home and use the training and knowledge that I have to finish what was started so many years ago. And that's the end. Now since I am still breathing, I obviously told the truth so to wrap this up are there any questions?"

And there were many. A lot asked about him being related to Merlin and Morgan Le Fey, some asked him about the battles that he fought in, and there were questions about the extent of his Ancient knowledge. Harry was glad that he just gave them basic information, enough to be true but not enough for them to think that he left Earth. The amount of questions he would have been asked would have been horrendous. The holographic projector worked great to, allowing the audience to see certain things so that he wouldn't have to go into too much detail to explain it to them. After the students were finished with their questions, Harry returned to the ground where he had a crate of the same communication devices that he had given to the adults. He gave one to each of the DA members and one to Ragnok as well. After he was done explaining to them how they worked, he noticed that the interloper to their meeting started to move as if they were trying to make a stealthy escape.

Harry charged a stunner into his right hand and threw it at the Death Eater as fast as he could. With his back to the crowd he never saw the spell coming and he was hit square in the back, knocking him several feet forward. Unfortunately, with the bleacher seating, the unconscious Death Eater started to roll down the seats, losing their invisibility cloak in the process. Luckily, there was a wall at the bottom that prevented anyone from falling over the edge and that stopped them from rolling any farther.

While the Death eater was rolling down the bleachers, they lost the invisibility cloak that they were wearing, revealing themselves for all to see. Everyone in the crowd was on their feet within seconds, shocked to see that there was a spy there and that the spy was none other than Draco Malfoy. The DA surged towards Draco with the intent to capture him when a shout rang through the air.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. "He's mine."

Harry floated his platform over to the slumped form of Draco Malfoy. He bent down and grabbed him by his neck with his left hand, holding him up as if he was a rag doll and brought his platform back in front of the crowd where he was only moments before. Channeling an Enervate in his right hand, Harry smacked Draco in the face, using the spell to wake him and the blow to bring him around quickly.

"Well hello Draco, funny running into you here. Did you think that you could just sit in and hear things that don't concern you and take that news to your Master? Well just to let you know that even if I didn't catch you, it wouldn't have worked. Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Potter...I had no choice but to come here, I didn't want to. I don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord and his war but I have no way out..." Draco said in a scratchy voice due to Harry holding him by his neck.

"We all have choices! You chose wrong. You chose to bring Death Eaters into a school full of children last year! You chose to harm others to get at Dumbledore! You chose to come here tonight!" In a softer voice he added. But what you chose not to do was to kill Dumbledore." With that Harry relaxed his grip a little bit. Not that he forgave Malfoy's actions, but because he had feelings that like his earlier life, Draco was trapped with no way out. Oh he would be punished but he would hear what he had to say before that happened.

"The only thing that I can say is that I am sorry for all of those things. I felt that I had no way out and if I didn't do those things, terrible things would happen to my family. It is true I was sent here to keep an eye on the school so that I could jeep the Dark Lord informed until he was able to take over the school, but I wasn't leaving just now to go to him, I was going to wait by the exit so that I could talk to you alone and ask for your help."

"You want my help?" Harry smirked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his school rival was asking for his help!

"Yes Pot... Harry. You took the oath that your story was correct and that would mean that you have the means to help me and my mother. We want out from the Dark Lords control and would be willing to do whatever you wish to achieve this. I have information I can give..." Harry cut off the hysterical teen.

"We shall see how sincere you truly are about changing your ways but forgive me if I don't believe you." And with that Harry threw Draco away from him and towards the center of the pitch, allowing him to free fall towards the ground. Draco was screaming the entire way until he flashed away in a white light moments before he was to hit the ground. Harry then noticed that the crowd was looking at him in disbelief in what just happened. Harry just smiled and asked, "What?" like nothing of the last few minutes happened.

Ragnok sat back in shock at what he was just told. While the Ward Master was reviewing the wards throughout Europe with Silima, Harry and himself was in Harry's office going over the complete story of Harry's travels. He never thought in a million years that he could ever here a story of such magnitude. It just confirmed what Ragnok knew when he started dealing with Harry; he was a catalyst to change that he needed to get his people on the front lines. It was time for his people to stand in the place that they were always meant to stand, equal to witches and wizards.

"There is no doubt in my mind that what you say is not the truth. Therefore I wish to make a formal alliance between the Goblins of Gringotts and you and your people, the Alterans. I see you will bring great change to not only this planet but to any place that you go."

"I appreciate your kind words. While making an alliance with you and your people would be welcome I want you to know what that would actually mean. One, I would be in charge of this vessel and all that would be on it. Two, it would require for a number of your people to be here permanently, whether they work in shifts or rotate people but they would be required to be here, to not only learn about the advanced society, but anything else that I deem necessary. And finally, I just need you to trust me explicitly. You and your people will not understand everything right away so that trust is the most important factor of this alliance. Can I have that trust?"

"You can indeed. It is without question that when it comes to space travel, you have a lot more experience than we do. I just want you to know that there a lot of things that we can offer that you probably do not know about. The three things that we take the most pride in are warding, mining, and fabrication. I will place my Second her to you. He will act as a liaison to those that are placed here and will follow every order while he is here. Is this acceptable to you?"

"It is more than acceptable, I will have the official paperwork ready to sign by the time that you are ready to leave. We will need two viable witnesses however. One will be Master Yoda; do you have anyone specific in mind?" Harry asked.

After a moment's thought, Ragnok answered. "Well I guess that Ward Master Grimgit will do, but I would really like to bring up my Second, Wriptoc, so that he can meet you as well as be witness to the signing of the alliance."

"Well, let us go and see what your Ward Master has to say then we can send him to get your Second for us." Harry said, standing up. Ragnok followed him and the two made their way to the observation tower, the same one that he took those from Babylon 5. Harry had the room changed into a more war room feel than that of a conference room. It had a large round holographic emitter that came up to waist height with controls on the ledge. Not only could the controls be manipulated by the controls but by the mind of Alterans and by the newly integrated touch feature.

Immediately, Ward Master Grimgit rushed over and after an obvious pause, he bowed before Ragnok mainly, but he was faced in the slightest degree towards Harry, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ragnok, Harry's eyebrows rose in question, while Ragnok was interested why the Ward Master would do such a thing. If the bow was towards anyone other than this particular young man, the Ward Master would already know the error of such a gesture. "What has you so excited Grimgit?" Ragnok asked.

Grimgit hurriedly spoke of his excitement. "Sir, these instruments can read wards at an unheard of level. He discovered various wards that were thought to be lost. It happened when I assisted Lady Silima about the wards. It was extraordinary really, I began to tell her the basics and she drew the correct conclusions about the wards, the way that they are created and their functions. While drawing these conclusions, more and more wards began to appear this screen. She is remarkable."

Harry immediately made his way to Silima while Ragnok responded to Grimgit. "Lost wards you say. This could be most profitable for us, but more importantly, you assisting in this discovery will shed us in a good light with Mister Potter. Help him and Lady Silima in any way that you can."

"Yes sir." With that they headed over to Harry and Silima.

"This is amazing. Thank you Grimgit for assisting Silima with the wards. I will of course share any of the information that you helped us discover."

"You are most welcome. Let me know if there is anything else that you would like my assistance with and I shall be at your service."

"Well I just happen to have recently scanned the dark mark. I can use that information and detect every dark mark on the planet. I am also looking into the properties of the dark mark itself." Harry said casually, as if it was an everyday occurrence. For the Goblins, it was.

No one, not Goblin or Wizard knew what the mark itself was or how it was created besides its ability to summon his Death Eaters. Not that there weren't attempts. And Harry Potter has done the impossible once again. "Grimgit and I will help you immediately Mr. Potter. This just happens to be something that we Goblins have been interested in."

Harry smiled at his guests. With a thought Harry activated the search for the dark mark. Instantly dark mark symbols started to appear on the holographic display but Harry also displayed all the information he had on it as well. The Goblins eyes widened in shock at the staggering number of Death Eaters.

"As you can see there are way too many death Eaters. I have been thinking on the best way to defeat Voldemort, his death eaters, and his ideals for a while now. While I can handle the situation quite easy from here, I would prefer to try and do some good for the magical community by having them fight back. They will need to realize that they will need to come together as a magical community and have forward progression in order to survive as a society. Not. Not an easy task I know but if things don't change than there will be another Voldemort in the next generation."

"That is indeed a difficult task but a task that you will not undertake alone." Ragnok told Harry, letting him know the depth in which promise was just given. "Now what is this plan of yours Mr. Potter?"

Harry quickly accessed the information that was received from the spynet that was still being created and deployed. He concentrated only on viable mining sites and what resources were available. Fortunately, there was no life discovered at any of the mining sites. Silima already made reports on each location with the recommended equipment to start mining operations.

"Well I plan to build a complex on the surface that will slowly, in a sense, take over the magical world. This facility will bring the magical world up to speed with the muggles but it will also be my presence on the planet. It will be a school for the gifted. Anyone that can meet the qualifications is welcome to come and not only will be a school but a factory as well. All needs will be met for all who go there. The options are limitless really. As for Voldemort I plan to get rid of his horocrux's and then I will replace him with a puppet one that will do exactly what it is told. We will program the puppet to lose battles but in such a way that it boost morale and the fighting spirit of the community. Restructure the ministry for the moment and have it have fair laws with the ability to defend them."

"I see you have put a lot of thought into your plans. It will no doubt be difficult, but I believe that if anyone is capable of something like this, it would be you. . From what I see here, and I know it is just a fraction of what you are capable of and I can't wait to see it all unfold." Grimgit told Harry.

"I thank you for your confidence." Looking at Ragnok, Harry asked, "Did you happen to bring the information about the property I was looking for?"

"Indeed I did, if you show me how to operate this technology, I will enter the address for several properties that I think will match the criteria." After a brief demonstration on operating the basic functions of the holo interface, the coordinates were quickly entered. Harry did high level scans on the properties and noticed that none of these properties contained lakes. After a moment's contemplation, Harry decided to forgo the lake and just build the facility directly onto the property.

"I'm going to use the largest property for the build site of the facility. Can you have the wards removed? Silima and I are going to be doing some projects soon and I hope to be able to cast my own wards on the property." asked Harry.

"Indeed I can. It will be done as soon as I return to the surface." Ragnok then joined Grimgit in studying the information on the dark mark that Harry had displayed again after scanning the properties.

"Silima, I need a drone delivery system that can take several mining constructors to each mining site to begin the mining process. I'm also going to need two more TDS's created in the next couple of days. After we are done with our goblin friends, we are going to remove the horocrux from my forehead. After that, with time permitting, we will start on some other projects that need to be started." Harry told Silima.

"Young Master, leave these tasks to me. I am more than capable of completing them, leaving you to concentrate on not only fighting our foes but also with the rebuilding of our society. This will also get you in the practice of delegating the people that will undoubtedly join us. Now young master, tell me everything that you need done and I will see to them if I can. If not, we both will work to complete them." Silima spoke quietly with passion.

Harry looked at Silima with a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, I guess I'm just used to doing things on my own. I will try and work on it ok. Here is what we need done..."

**Two Weeks Later**

The two weeks since the meeting with the DA flew by for Harry. Since Silima had relieved him of the tasks that would normally be another, he was free to concentrate fully on the situation at hand. He had meetings with not only some DA members but also his friends as well. Unfortunately, the meetings were quick and not very informative since Harry still had a lot of things that needed to be done right away. He had plans to meet up with all of them in a few days' time once things settled down for him; he did have to see if any were not only willing, but capable of joining him. What Harry was dealing with now was with the situation involving the magical community, which was deteriorating rapidly. The community was in shambles and Voldemort had fully taken over the ministry and was quickly oppressing the entire country. Harry had the remaining loyal to the people government officials going over all the laws and thinking of ways to revamp the government to be more for the people. This was at Hogwarts. During that time, several attempts were made to take Hogwarts but Harry was too smart for that.

The day after the meeting, he had a command center built into the chamber of secrets with a shield generator built outside on the grounds. With the sensors that were installed in the chamber, Harry was able to barricade all the secret entrances in and out of the school. Once the command center and the shield installed, no one was allowed in or out to protect the students. But that wasn't the only thing that was built.

With the influx of raw materials from the new mining sites, a new prison was being built. The beauty of the prison was on where it was located. To make sure that the prisoners would never escape, the prison was being built at the bottom of the ocean floor in the Atlantic. The prison was built exactly like the one he built for the Jedi with only two differences. The first being a dedicated transporter installed instead of a stargate and the second being that the prison had an extensive energy dampening field surrounding it to ensure that no energy manipulation can take place. If the prison is ever compromised, there would be no bomb, but the structural integrity would be compromised in such a way that everybody and everything would be instantly crushed. The prison would be ready in one day time with the facility that Harry was building on the surface to control said prison following in a half days' time.

Construction was not the only thing to happen in the two weeks that passed. A lot of learning has taken place as well. Harry managed to finally download all the magical information that he gleamed not only his stock of Death Eaters but also from the recording from his scanning device and from the ultra-high intensity scans that he made of the UK one night while he was asleep. While not being a master in all fields, Harry's magical knowledge was vast and well rounded. Harry and Silima even managed to discover how to replicate magical effects through the use of technology and in the case of curses and jinx's through an energy focus that they created. They discovered that the replicated magic was not only more efficient but was also strong than their counterparts when powered with zero point energy.

Yoda's magical education was not progressing as fast as Harry's was but he was still faster than the average student, at least after he received a custom made energy focus from Harry. From his scanning of all of the wands at his disposal, the computer core was able to extrapolate what made a wand such an effective tool. The wood was an energy conductor while the magical creature core was an amplifier. The energy would be pushed from the castor, into the wood of the wand. It would then travel up the wand until the energy reached the core where the magic would be amplified. Once the energy travel through the core and reached the tip, the energy would be released in a concentrated form, be it a wave or a beam. The reason why they say that the wand chooses the wizard is because while all magical energy is magical energy, every magical user has a magical frequency that is totally unique. The wood of the wand has its own frequency as does the core but when combined, an all-new frequency is created. The closer the match between the castor and the wand, the better the results will be. Since the energy that Master Yoda manipulated was fundamentally different, a standard wand wouldn't work for him. So Harry made him a custom energy focus. It was seven inches long with an adjustable amount liquid naquadah as the core to allow for more power when it was needed. The casing was a mix of naquadah and exotic carbon to not only make the energy focus light but it also made a great conductor. Harry thought to make the core using ZPE but that made the focus to powerful.

Yoda's training of the magical warriors was going better than expected. While they started as independent fighters, he was turning them into a deadly cohesive fighting force. Harry provided them all with some technology that would aid them in the battles to come and to also push the magical community into the right century, Harry figured that if he could get the top people of the society to use technology, the rest would follow.

Harry wanted to give the first modern magical army an advantage over their enemies and the first thing that came to mind was armor. Harry designed the armor himself and what he came up with was pretty impressive. **(Here is a link to the armor picture that I 'borrowed'**_**. **__http : / fc01 . deviantart. net__/fs71/i/2010/014/a/5/ Power_Armor_for_Serious_Sports_by_Mecha_Master. jpg_ **Just remember to take out the spaces and there is also a link in my profile.** **I will not explain what it looks like since I wouldn't do it justice but know that it is white armor instead of black and the accents are blue instead of red.)** Not only was the suit made from technology, the suit also had integrated magical capabilities. The power armor, armor that had an artificial power source and enhanced the user's physical attributes, was made from two different types of armor, bio armor and armor made from a mix of adamantium and naquadah. Harry received the adamantium from the Goblins and Harry discovered that when mixed with naquadah, it made the perfect substance for power armor because it was not only light but not as stiff and rigid as a normal ore. The helmet had two important functions besides protection, communications and the HUD. The communication system was connected to the wearer by a neural hookup and allowed the user to transmit messages either with their voice or thoughts. The thought communication was used to ensure a measure of stealth when needed but the helmet also had a speaker that would broadcast any communications that the user wanted. The AI used both the HUD and the communications systems to interact with the user.

The bio armor components of the power armor were found on the outer thick part of the forearm and on the 'V' part of the armor that covered not only the breast plate but the shoulders as well. The forearms were made of bio armor to act as mobile shields while the 'V' housed all the technology of the suit, scanners, inertial dampeners, communications, microcomputer core, and a miniature ZPM for power. The mini ZPM not only provided power for the systems integrated in the suit but also powered the suit itself which made the user 50% stronger and faster. The mini ZPM also powered the spells that the computer core was capable of casting. Through the HUD and the communication systems, the user can interface with the AI and tell it what they wanted cast, the AI can make suggestions, or in case of extreme emergencies, the AI can cast spells that would save the life of the user. Shields, wards, and stealth spells are all easily cast by the computer core and the two most remarkable features are the transportation and the conjuring aspects of the power armor. The transportation has two functions, Apparition and flying. The same spells that are cast on brooms were cast on the armor, giving it the ability to fly and worked in conjunction with the inertial dampeners to provide smooth flight. Apparition was easy for the user in the power armor. Just tell the AI where it is that you wanted to go and as long as there were no wards blocking the apparition, the suit would jump you there regardless of the distance. Conjuring worked on the same principle as the replicators that Harry was used to using but it was portable. The computer core was able to conjure anything that had a molecular file stored on it. Anything was at the fingertips of the person in the armor. The main weapon of the user of the power armor was of course there wand, so Harry included a slot on the inner forearm that can house one. The power armor would only be able to work with one person and one person only. On top of that, Harry added another layer of security to prevent the perversion of his gifts; he set the AI to overload the mini ZPM after the AI apparated the power armor into the sky so as to not hurt any innocents.

Also in the two weeks that have passed, Silima got everything ready for the contingent of Goblins that would be coming onto Camelot. She prepared a device, a type of repository that would allow select information to be transferred to not just the Goblin, but anyone that needed to learn the information. The device would actually scan the mind that was connected to it, discover the optimal transfer method then commence the download. For the Goblins, this would mean that they would be able to get a crash course in not only the Alterran language, but also the basics of whatever it was that they wished to do while on board Camelot.

With Grimgit's help, Silima was able to find a way to bypass any and all wards in order to use the transporters. The key was in making the transporter adaptive. What cinched the discovery was that unlike shields, ward frequencies were easy to discover. Once discovered, the transporter beam adapted to the same frequency and thus allowed the transporters to work. Using this method, Harry collected all of Voldemort's remaining soul fragments. With Silima's help, Harry removed and destroyed the pieces all the soul pieces. Silima also managed to assist Harry in the removal of the horocrux from his forehead. While it was very painful, the removal went off without a hitch. Now that his own energy wasn't needed to hold back the flow of dark energy from infecting his person, Harry actually received a moderate power boost.

Now it was time to begin the plan to free the magical world from not only the dark, but from stagnation. At this moment, Yoda was finishing up the last training session with the warriors and their new power armor. For the past three days, the fighters were getting a crash course in the operation of their power armor. The only times they were allowed out of the armor was to eat and to use the lavatory. This allowed them to learn the capabilities of the power armor in a short amount of time and made sure that they were fully aware of its capabilities, ready for the start of operations that were scheduled to begin the next day. But now it was time for Harry to confront Voldemort. With all of his soul pieces gone, Voldemort was as mortal as everyone else; he just didn't know it yet.

Harry was in his lab getting ready to receive his guest. He had a control collar ready to be beamed onto Voldemort whenever Harry was ready for it to be placed on him. He would force Voldemort to go through the steps that he made his death eaters go through, after he made a new body and altered Voldemort's mind that would go into said body. Harry prepped the transporters to separate Voldemort from any magical items that he may be carrying, including his wand. The control collar wouldn't go on right away due to the fact that Harry wanted Voldemort to act like himself at first, not for any tactical reason, but due to the fact that he wanted to taunt the guy that made his life hell for the majority of his time on Earth.

Harry made the room pitch black and activated the force fields that surrounded the area that Voldemort would appear in. When everything was ready for Voldemort's arrival, Harry made sure that the last soul fragment, which had to be Voldemort, was alone and once he was determined that he was, Harry initiated the transport. With a flash of light a startled Voldemort appeared.

Voldemort was sitting in his throne room that he created in an old castle that was thought to be lost to the ages. The castle had ancient wards on the property that would ensure the safety of not only himself, but of his army as well; or so he thought. One second he was sitting in his throne in the dim light going over reports and strategies for his war when he disappeared in a flash of light to be deposited in a foreign environment, surrounded in darkness. Immediately he reached for his wand and was even more shocked to discover that it was missing. A deep rage started to build up in Voldemort. But fear was present as well, a fear that he hasn't experienced since that fateful night all those years ago when he was expelled from his dying body. Somehow someone managed to take him from his most secure place and separate him from his wand at the same time. Whoever managed to capture him was indeed powerful, but he refused to show fear to his captors. He refused to move from the spot that he arrived in, in case there were traps around him. He still had abilities that didn't require a wand but he would save them for later, after he knows who and what he was facing.

"Whoever you are, you are making a very big mistake. I will give you one chance to escape with your life, return my wand and return me from where you took me from and we will forget this ever happened. Refusal equals death!"

Voldemort's speech was met with laughter. Harry couldn't believe how predictable Voldemort was being. Here he is, at his mercy and he still tries to threaten and intimidate him.

"Your threats are meaningless. You are at my mercy. You are no longer the master, I am. Your life is now forfeit and it now belongs to me to do as I wish. You will soon learn that you are powerless here. Here, you are less than the muggles that you despise so much." Harry said in a sing song voice, enjoying the reaction he was getting from Voldemort. By the end, Voldemort was shaking in rage.

"Do you know who I am? I am Lord Voldemort. The most powerful sorcerer to ever li..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I heard all of this before. You are no Lord; you are an inbred half-blood who has delusions of grandeur. Let me tell you what you really are. Son of a muggle, abandoned as a kid because no one wanted you, you were defeated by an infant, and you have followers that are all inbred psychos. Yup, a much better description I believe."

"Who are you boy!" Voldemort shouted.

"Oh you know who I am Tom. We have met face to face several times over the years." Harry said as a circle of light illuminated his entire body while it remained totally dark everywhere else.

Realization mixed with shocked quickly dawned on Voldemort's face. Shock quickly transformed back into the rage he felt before but the rage seemed to be magnified many times what it was. Without another thought, Voldemort unleashed a powerful and destructive wave of pure energy at Harry. Voldemort smiled at the energy exploded from where he thought that it had struck Harry. Beyond the explosion however, what looked like a shield lit up and blocked the attack. But that's not what gave Voldemort pause. What made him know that he was in more trouble than he initially thought he was in was the light from the shield surrounded him and went from the floor to the ceiling. Never before has he, Lord Voldemort, ever found himself in such a situation, enclosed in a shield cast by someone else. 'And yet Potter didn't move... how did he cast this shield?'

Voldemort was knocked out of his thoughts Harry's mocking voice. "As you can see, you have no power here. Normally Death would be reserved for you, but I have something that will be a much better punishment for you." Harry finished with a smile.

"This," Voldemort gestured to the shield with his hand, "is nothing more than a hindrance to me and the world that I am creating. I am the most powerful Dark Lord to walk the Earth, and am truly immortal. This is your last chance, release me and I promise that I will not kill you for your defiance Potter."

"I will admit that you have come a long way to achieving true immortality. But that would mean that no one could know of how you achieved it. That was your mistake." Harry snapped his fingers, more for a show for Voldemort, and all of the soul containers that Voldemort used to attain immortality appeared by Harry. The display of power surprised Voldemort; controlled wandless magic at his age was truly a feat of extraordinary power. But seeing the items that Harry just called forth made Voldemort take a step back in fear.

"How... how..." Voldemort stuttered. If it was one thing that Voldemort truly feared, it was his own death. Voldemort knew it and so did Harry.

"How I got to them is not important. All that you should be concerned is what is going to happen to you now. You are still alive because I want you that way. You will tell me all that I wish to know and you will do as I say in order to fix what you have destroyed."

"I will never tell you anything Potter. I will kill you very painfully and slowly the first chance I ge..." Harry silenced Voldemort with a casual wave of his hand. The light darkened around Harry as he spoke his last words to Voldemort in a dark and sinister voice. "But you will."

Voldemort, silenced, angry, and scared just stood where he was, seemingly stuck. He couldn't believe all that has happened to him in such a short amount of time. His ruthlessness, anger, and power have always made everyone fear him; society feared him so much that they refused to even say his name. That fear gave him more power, power to gain followers, and power to shape the world in his image. Everything that he did, everything that he wanted has come to fruition, until the blasted Potters came along.

While the older Potters were a nuisance, it was their spawn that has continuously disrupted his plans, first by somehow reflecting a killing curse that destroyed his first body, then by stopping several chances at reincarnation. After he regained a body, the young Potter continued to defy him and ruin his plans. Finally, even with Potter defiance, he, Lord Voldemort could begin again and plunged the country back into the troughs of civil war. No one could deny or fight his power. Or so he thought. That's why, on the eve of victory, with one more conquest needed; he was surprised to find himself snatched from the most secure of all his holdings. But what really scared Voldemort, more so than being taken against his will was that for the first time since school. Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in history, was truly powerless. The fact that his arch nemesis, a young boy, could make him feel as such, was truly frightening.

With Voldemort locked in his thoughts, Harry decided that Voldemort could use a little time to himself to stew on all that he learned so far that day.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. WHILE THE CHAPTER WAS BETAD, I MISPLACED THAT COPY SO HERE IS THE PARTIALLY EDITED ONE. ENJOY**

Voldemort could think of one word for his current situation, torture. Pure agenizing torture. The way that Potter was torturing him was unheard of but effective none the less. The heat was unbearable and left him feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not only that but the room had the brightest lights that Voldemort has ever seen before. If that wasn't enough, as time passed, Voldemort lost the comforting feeling of the thing that he cherished above all else, his magic. What was setting him over the edge though was that every time he closed his eyes, he would be assaulted by everyone that he had a hand in killing or torturing, even if he only ordered it, he was punished. With his diminishing magic, the visions were getting worse and worse since he had no way to fight back. Being a powerful Dark Lord meant that he never had to experience torture. Sure he experienced pain before, but never like this or for so long, and he was truly afraid. He was afraid that Potter was going to break him; break him like he has broken many others in the past and that truly scared him.

"Kingsley, how is the council coming along?" Harry asked. They were sitting in an office that Harry commandeered for himself. He decided to leave the most of the development of a new wizarding government up to Kingsley and those that he found to be uncorrupted by Voldemort with only one stipulation; instead of a Minister of Magic or even a president, the government would be run by a council.

Kingsley leaned forward, excitement written all over his face. "It is coming along great! The idea of a council was taken with great enthusiasm and it has been decided to create two: a lower council that will create our laws and to run the government and a high council that makes sure that the lower council is running an impartial and unbiased government. The lower council will have seven seats on the council. Six of the seats will represented by the different departments that will make up our new wizarding society and all those involved in those departments will choose the best and the brightest to represent them. The seventh seat will actually run all of the council meetings and the only voice they will have is if there is a vote and it is tied. That seat will be chosen by a popular vote, in which everyone can vote. The high council will have one seat for each race of magical creature that is involved in the community."

Harry liked what he heard so far. "What of all the magical creatures, besides several ensuring the fairness of the government, what standing will they have in this new government?"

"It has been decided that everyone that wishes to can become a citizen of the new magical society that we are creating. We are still ironing out details but in the end, people should find that becoming a citizen will be for their benefit, even though there will be some duties involved in being one." Kingsley told Harry who was smiling at the end, pleased with what he was hearing.

"That's a great start indeed. Keep me updated with your progress. There is something that you can do for me however; tell the people working you're working with that the military operations are due to begin in the next few days. Master Yoda feels that the soldiers are prepared and have learned to use their Power Armor effectively enough to fight and win the upcoming conflicts."

Now it was Kingsley's turn to smile. "I will let them know. I must say the armor is most effective. I had the chance to see a mock battle and was thoroughly impressed with their capabilities. My question is will you allow us to keep the power armor after the conflict with Voldemort?" Kingsley really was impressed and he hoped that Harry would allow them to keep the new tools. They would be great asset to the new government that was being built.

Harry already thought of this. "Every nation needs a form of defense and that is all that you will be able to do with them. They will be yours to do as you wish in that regard but know that there are failsafe's built in to prevent them from being reverse engineered and used for anything other than defense."

"That is more than satisfactory. I will go and tell the others of what we discussed and will keep you informed of our progress. I do know that you will be asked to witness the creation of the new Ministry's Charter once the threat of Voldemort is dealt with, along with the induction of the new council members."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry stood as Kingsley did and shook his hand with a smile on his face. Wizarding society now had a bright future and for that Harry couldn't be happier. Harry sensed that his next guest was approaching his office to come speak to him. "Please tell the person outside that they can come in and I will talk to you later Kingsley."

"I will Harry and thank you for everything." Kingsley stood and offered his hand to Harry to shake.

Harry stood and shook the proffered hand. "No thanks needed but you are welcome."

Harry moved over and sat on a comfortable chair that was facing a couch with a coffee table in between them. There was a tea set on the coffee table and after a touch from Harry, the water was hot. As Harry was fixing tea, Ginny Weasley came in the office. After pausing to see where Harry was, she headed over to the couch and sat down.

"Thank you for coming to speak with me Ginny. I know that I have been here for a few weeks and we really haven't spoken privately, but as I hope you can understand, I have been busy." Harry said as he handed her a cup of tea, took his and leaned back in his seat.

Ginny sipped her hot tea to give her a moment to collect her thoughts on the subject that is Harry Potter. "I will admit that I was really angry at first, and still am in fact but, but I can also see that you are busy and that you are this busy for all of us, not just yourself. What really hurt the most was when you just left the _Burrow_ over the summer, leaving us all to worry since we had no idea where you were or if you were ok."

Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. "I will admit that at the time, me leaving the way that I did might not have been the right decision but you have to agree that no one would have let me leave to do what needs to be done and what needed to be done, I had to do on my own."

"Your right. My family would have demanded that you either stay safe at the _Burrow_ or at the least, take someone with you." Ginny looked down at the omission. She knew how overbearing her family could be first hand.

"Exactly and this is something that I needed to do on my own. If I wasn't alone, what you see happening to the government and the soldiers**,** wouldn't be happening and we would be on the run from Voldemort." Harry paused to collect his own thoughts. "But I didn't ask you here to discuss the war or Voldemort, I asked you hear to talk about me and you."

"What about_ us_ Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I will admit Ginny that I still care for you. Give me a magical oath that you won't repeat what I tell you and I will tell you a secret. I know," Harry held up his hand to stop Ginny from saying anything, "that I can trust you but you have to understand that what you will hear can disrupt all the work that I am doing and I can't allow that risk." Ginny's reaction to what Harry was going to tell her would determine how this conversation went. _'Is she mature enough?'_ Harry kept asking himself**.**

"Ok Harry, I will give you your oath. I Ginevra Molly Weasley, swear **on my magic **that I will not tell anyone anything that Harry James Potter tells me during this meeting, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." Harry _replied_ and the oath was accepted with a quick flash of light, sealing the oath between the two. With the oath taken, Harry told Ginny the entire story of what happened. She sat there staring at Harry in various states of awe and disbelief. When his story was finished, she sat back, winded, feeling as if she had run a kilometer in a dead sprint. She knew that if she wanted to be with Harry, she would have to go with him. It was in the way that he told the story, the way his face lit up like she never seen it before besides maybe when he flew on his broom. Without saying it, she knew that he was asking her if she could leave her way of life, her family, here entire WORLD. Harry's story and what it meant was just too much and after several moments of sitting there on the couch, she suddenly sprang up and ran from the office.

"Well I guess that answered that question." Even though he suspected that _things_ _could have_ ended this way, minus the running from the office, _he was still disappointed_. He just knew deep down that he had progressed _too_ far and done things so outlandish and hard to comprehend that some, if not most of his old peers wouldn't be able to accept it. And that was ok with him. He didn't want anyone with him except those that could give 150 percent. Hopefully he would have greater success with some of the other people that he was thinking of letting in on his story, in hopes of getting a couple of new recruits. Harry did take the cup that Ginny drank from and had it beamed to the med lab on Camelot, to see if he could get a usable DNA sample. He did have a civilization to restore and any and all DNA samples he had would come a long way, but it wasn't his proudest moment.

Harry and ten selected members of the DA just arrived at the complex that Harry had built on his land. He couldn't very well keep calling it the complex and since it was a multi building facility, so he decided to call it the Potter Campus. The campus was comprised of seven building of a futuristic design. Six buildings surrounded the seventh with walkways connecting all the outer buildings together with all the outer buildings connected to the center tower. Lawns and parks along with sport facilities littered the grounds of the campus, creating a beautiful and serene environment.

He took them on a tour of all the buildings, besides the central tower, showing them all that this facility had to offer, factory, school, hospital, living quarters, everything. To say that his guests were awed, their speechlessness spoke volumes. The next stop of the tour was the most important one; it was located on the first floor of the central tower, and Harry called it the judge.

"Before I answer any of your questions, I ask that you all come up to this orb and place both of your hands on it. I call it the judge since it will judge whether you are qualified and able to handle the information that I will be giving to you next." The judge was an orb that was floating at waist height. It resembled a blue marble that had fissure like cracks all around its surface and through the cracks a white light seemed to glow. Harry created the judge based off of his meeting with Ginny; he didn't want to tell people the entire truth needlessly. This device would not only judge a person's character, the main aspect being how open minded they were, but it would measure their potential as well. "One at a time, please step forward and place both hands on the orb, like the sorting hat used at Hogwarts but significantly more advanced, it will determine whether you stay or if you will leave. Any volunteers to go first?"

Luna stepped up immediately. "I'll go first Harry. Where ever you go after leaving here, I want to go to." Luna smiled dreamily as she stepped up and placed both hands on the Judge. The intensity of the glow from the orb increased as she touched it and lasted for about a minute before the glow died down. When the light faded to its normal intensity, Luna smiled at Harry and disappeared in the familiar light of Harry's transporter system.

"Where did she go Harry?" Dean Thomas asked from the middle of the group.

Harry looked at the nine people before him. "She has been judged worthy and capable of continuing on, should the rest of you pass as well, you will join her. For those that the Judge does not allow through, the Judge will leave you the information that you will need to know in order to return and pass through successfully. Now, who is next?"

Both Neville and Hermione both stepped forward at the same time. "Ladies first Hermione." Neville said to Hermione.

"Thank you Neville." Hermione quickly walked up to the Judge and was beamed away after passing the tests. After her, Neville Longbottom, Dennis Creevey, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, and Padma Patil also passed the Judge. Hannah Abbott, Colin Creevey, Susan Bones and Ron Weasley ended up not passing, instead they were transported back to Hogwarts and left with the information that they would need if they were to come back and pass through the Judge at a later date.

Harry was pleased with the results. Ron's judgment could have gone either way but he knew that him making it through was slim at best**. **Luckily for seven that made it, he was about to offer them something that would later take people years to get. He just hoped that they accepted. With a thought, Harry transported himself up to the conference room where the others were waiting for him. He appeared with a flash and the others who were talking amongst themselves stopped and look towards him looking expectantly.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it through the Judge. Now, I would like to know what you all think of everything that you have seen and heard since my return. Anything goes here; feel free to speak of any speculations or any theories."

Being the ever observant Ravenclaw, Padma spoke quickly. "Ok, I would think that the first thing that I think of is the big inconsistencies that you represent. I think that while what you do seems to be magical, I don't think that is truly what you do."

Harry smiled as Padma spoke, liking how observant she was. Neville was the next to speak. "You seem older, more mature and… and confident."

"Good observation Neville." Harry told his friend, still smiling and happy. He looked at Hermione, he was extremely surprised that she wasn't the first to speak and had a far off look on her face, seemingly lost in thought. At that same moment, she looked him in the eyes with a serious look in her eyes. "There are a lot of things that don't add up in the story that you told us at the Quidditch pitch. I think that while you told the truth, it wasn't the whole truth."

Anthony cut in. "Look at what you built here, I mean it looks like something seen on a muggle science fiction show! And that battle suit you built, how could an ancient civilization build something like that; it is not from any wizarding culture that I know of so where did it come from?"

Dean looked Harry in the eye and spoke to him. "I don't know what's going on but I do know that I want to be a part of it. You are always at the center of all the action but I get the feeling that this, I mean Voldemort is no the end of your adventure." Harry was impressed at Dean's statement and his intuition.

"I talked to Master Yoda a lot." Luna said with her dreamy expression nowhere to be found. "From the way that he talks and from what I have seen, I believe that he is not from this planet."

"While I don't know about that, I do agree with all the others. My question is where are you staying, it's not in the castle. And your ability to whisk people through wards at the castle is interesting. I would like to know what happened to Draco Malfoy and…"

"What Dennis here is trying to say, there are a lot of things that don't add up." Neville said easily, interrupting Dennis's rant.

"Ok, all of your questions were spot on, as well as what you observed." Harry got up from the table and started to pace in front of everyone. "The best way to explain it is that when I told everyone that I learned all of the knowledge from my ancestors, who were in fact an ancient civilization, what I really meant by that was that the ancient civilization has a history of millions of years. They were also one of the greatest races that walked the stars in the known universe."

Silence reigned supreme in the room. While they knew that there was something off with Harry, this was not what they suspected. Saying that he went back in the past and studied powerful arcane magics would have been more believable. But this… this was just too outlandish. Harry could see the doubt in their faces; even after all that he has shown them. Finally after several minutes someone managed to speak.

"You're kidding right? This is some type of joke." Padma said shocked while Dean exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"This actually makes sense. In order to travel in space, they had to be technologically advanced and that is why everything you do and create seems so futuristic!" Hermione ended in a high voice, excited at the prospect of the true extent to Harry's knowledge.

"This is so cool! Does that mean that you yourself have a spaceship? Ever been in any space battles?" Anthony asked.

"Yes and yes." Harry answered easily.

"Harry, wherever you go after you are done here, I want to go with you." Luna told him, still exuding the serious demeanor from earlier.

"I thank and welcome you Luna. But so that you know, all of you, I plan to leave not only this world, but this dimension as well, and while I have a way that you will be able to return, you may not be able to visit as often as you will like. Also, my mission is one to fix dome of the things that my ancestors overlooked this will most likely end in conflict. My hope is that you will choose to join me, but the choice is up to you. I can promise this though, you will see and do things that you can't even begin to fathom and if you decide to join me, it will be the biggest adventure and the most informative journey of your lives."

"I'm in." Neville, Dennis, and Hermione said instantly.

"Is there a way that we can see your ship and what we will be doing? I'm very interested but I just want to know all that I can before I accept." Padma asked. Anthony shook his head in agreement with Padma's statement. He was going to accept Harry's invitation, but he too wanted to see what that involved exactly.

"It just so happens that I have a little trip that I need to make. I am going to take anyone that knows the complete truth with me, as well as some others that need a harsh wake up call. Come with me and you will get the answers that you need. Do you all accept?" Harry received nods of affirmation from everyone present. "Good, we leave tomorrow and will be gone for about a week, but to everyone here, it will seem as though only a few hours have passed. Be sure to have your communication devices on you, they will act as a beacon and they will bring you to me when the time comes for us to leave. When we return, I will show those of you that wish to join me and my cause the rest of the facilities here; by then you should have a better idea of what you may see when I do. For now, I will let you all prepare for our trip."

Voldemort's voice was becoming hoarse from the screams that were coming from his agonized face. He lost the feel of his magic and he felt empty and incomplete. Never before has he felt so vulnerable. His torture also went from seeing his victims when he closed his eyes to enduring all the pain and hurt that he inflected on them until he passed out from psychological pain and torment. His will to survive was quickly fading; his wish for death was becoming louder and more insistent. Lord Voldemort has ceased to exist; a broken and still disfigured Tom Riddle taking his place.

Harry was operating the sensors in the war room, displaying the readings on a specific location. It was hours after touring Potter Campus and he was waiting for the next person to show up that would be joining him on his trip; he just didn't know it yet. This trip was to the Babylon 5 dimension to install TDStargate facilities in orbit of his mining outpost. He decided to appear a year after he left so that there would be a sizable quantity of the highly refined Q40 ingots. Not only that but he was curious to see how they were since he last saw them. At the sound of the door opening, Harry glanced up and watched Draco Malfoy walk in.

Harry kept his expression neutral but inside he was slightly impressed. He took the liberty of looking into the digital copy of his consciousness and got to know what made him tick. As it turned out, his childhood while different was just as bad as his own. Lucius Malfoy was a terrible father; he was strict and uncaring, attempting to mold his _son _into the perfect dark aristocrat that the family was known for. Little did he know, but his son detested a lot of the beliefs that he represented. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't openly defy his father, Lucius's punishments were swift and brutal; pain curses that wouldn't leave a mark were his favorite. So Draco put on the mask burying his true self, and became the prodigal son of his father; behaving in the way that his father would expect him to. That's the Draco that Harry has always known; but now he had a chance to meet the real Draco, one that he knew was a decent human being.

Draco speaking knocked Harry out of his own thoughts. "Well Potter, have you got my mother yet. I will admit that while reading those books you gave me was interesting, it's been two weeks and y mother still isn't here."

"I know she's not here. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with you but now that I do, I will get your mother for you. But I will tell you this one time only; you will listen to me, no questions asked."

"It will be hard to blindly do what you say, old habits and all that but I will try my best Potter. I understand that really, I have no choice in the matter but I would like to have some type of dignity left at the end of the day."

"I can understand that Malfoy, but I can promise you this, I know what type of person that you are behind the mask that you wear so well. You have a lot to offer me, and I you; later today I will show you a small bit of what working with me entails." Harry turned back to the controls, locked onto the signature that he found before Draco arrived and transported the person to Draco's suite. He locked down the suite from the inside and took the liberty of separating the wand from the person as well.

"There, your mother is safe and in your rooms. Her wand is right outside the door and the rooms are locked for her safety as well as yours. Your first task is to make sure that she understands everything that you know about this place and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Now let's go, there is something that I think you would like to see." For the first time, Harry saw Draco smile for the first time.

"Thank you Potter, knowing that my mother is safe is of great importance to me. See that she stays that way and you will have my loyalty." Draco was sincere in what he said. His mother was all he had and she protected him to the best of her limited ability, but she did try. She would even go as far as take the focus off of Draco when Lucius was feeling particularly malicious.

"Your loyalty isn't misplaced. Just work with me and everything will be great. Now come, you won't want to miss this."

They left the war room and made their way to the nearest transporter. Draco wasn't surprised by the transporter anymore, having been subjected to it multiple times already. Draco was still surprised at the beauty of the architecture of the place. He had no idea where he was but he did know that this was a place of great power, and it was Potter's to command. After exiting the transporter, they made a short walk to a doorway that opened at Harrys command. Once the door was open, Draco heard the most ghastly of screams that he could ever imagine. He looked sideways at Harry and he had a full blown smile on his face at what he was hearing, sending a chill up his spine at realizing he was enjoying what he was hearing.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there Potter. Torture doesn't seem like your style." Draco screamed over the other screams.

"Retribution." Was all that Harry said as he led the way further into the room. Soon they came to a transparent glass wall that cut the room in half. When Draco reached the wall and looked inside, Draco took several quick steps backwards, almost feinting at what he saw; Voldemort was the one in the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. But there was no one else in there so why was he screaming? Draco and Harry stood there, one up close and one from afar, staring at the wizard that majority of the wizarding world feared,

Draco practically shouted, "Can you shut him up or something?" Draco half asked, half demanded. It was probably the worst sound that he has ever heard in his short life.

With a thought, the sound stopped, but both could tell that Voldemort was still screaming in agony.

"Silima, what's the status on Project Puppet Master?"

Silima materialized beside Harry, looking down at Voldemort as she talked. "It is 80 percent complete. His consciousness is rather complex; deleting all the rage and animosity from his subconscious is taking longer than expected."

"Good, just be sure to do a thorough job. I plan to give him a job after the current crisis is solved. I plan to make him the person that brings other megalomaniac wizards to justice throughout the world after the present crisis is solved."

"Oh the irony." Malfoy stated, regaining his composure.

"I must agree with Draco, the irony of your plan is amazing." Silima said with an easy smile, "but on that will truly work."

"So how did you break him?" Draco was truly impressed and knew that he did the right thing by asking Potter for help.

Harry replied with a satisfied smirk on his face. "It was rather simple really. What is the one thing that Voldemort cherished above all else? Most would say his power, but I took that which gave him his power; his magic. I set up a field inside the room that would slowly negate his magic. While that was happening Silima influenced his subconscious to make him believe that every one of his victims was doing to him what he did to them. As he was losing his magic, the visions got stronger; isn't it beautiful."

"I don't know if I would say that it is beautiful but it I do find it morbidly fascinating. He ruined my family and now he is screaming like so many did by his own hand. He represented strength and power, now look at him." said Malfoy.

"Come, we have seen enough, I have to go and prepare for the trip and I bet your mother is wondering where she is." Malfoy's eyes shot wide open, realizing that for the moment, he forgot all about his mother and the fact that she didn't have a clue as to where she was and without her wand.

"I will go and take care of my mother, let me know when we leave for this trip and I will join you. Thank you for showing me this, I will rest easier at night knowing that he isn't all powerful like he wanted us to believe." With that, Malfoy left the room. Harry turned his attention to Silima.

"We will leave once the modifications are made to Voldemort. When you place him back on Earth, make sure that he knows the plan and send a data packet to Kingsley with the plan as well. In the time that we are gone, they should have the first couple of missions completed."

"It shall be done young master." Silima said before winking out of existence.

Harry stayed, looking at Voldemort for several more minutes. Harry was almost finished on his home planet. The campus that he built would carry on when he left. It would be run at first by an AI like Silima until a suitable person could be found to run things. The mining facilities in the galaxy that Harry set up were outputting large amounts of raw materials; Harry used some of those resources to build a facility like he did in Master Yoda's home galaxy. The facility had a couple of slipways for ship construction, a TDStargate for transporting the resources, and a full complement of defensive satellites. Harry used his spynet to locate all space faring societies and their territory and used this knowledge to expand his mining operations without encroaching on their territory. Harry considered himself lucky that there were no highly advanced societies in his home galaxy that could threaten his holdings or Earth. All in all, Harry was happy with his progress thus far. Harry decided to go to the dimension that held his true purpose after he was done with this one; he wasn't done with his search and would still search other dimensions but he wanted to meet his people's allies of old and to begin setting up the needed infrastructure that he would need to complete his mission.

With a last look at the screaming form of Voldemort, Harry turned and left the room, intent to get a few hours of rest.

**MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY HAS LEFT ME, I WISH TO CONTINUE BUT DONT KNOW WHICH WAY TO TAKE IT. I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER FOR SOME TIME AND DECIDED TO POST IT AS I AM LOST. FEEL FREE TO GIVE IDEAS.**


End file.
